JAG – Meeting before Rose Garden
by PeterHalsey
Summary: What if Harm and Mac met before We the People, would that change their relationship?
1. Prologue – Off the record

JAG – Meeting before Rose Garden

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met before We the People, would that change their relationship?

Rating: T – for now just to be safe (may change to M in later chapters)

Spoilers: Skeleton Crew(s1e22), We the People(s2e01) and later episodes in later chapters, could develop into crossover with X-Files, Stargate, Army Wives and Good Witch

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to Donald Bellisario, Bellisarius, Productions, Paramount, and CBS. I own nothing but the plot twists and any OC that I will introduce.

* * *

.

**Prologue – Off the record**

.**  
**

**2200 Zulu, 2nd August 1996, over Adriatic Sea**

The incident itself was bad. The investigation was even worse and now she had to deliver the report and some additional secret info for some off the record Navy Intelligence investigation. So she, Marine major Sarah MacKenzie ended up on board of C-130 on bumpy flight to Naples. The order came from the Washington big shots. The whole screw up was now in the hands if intelligence community and she was caught in the middle.

.

**0700 Zulu, 3rd August 1996, Naples, Italy**

It was another investigation of minor problem concerning US Navy personnel during their stay in port between missions in Adriatic sea. One Chief and few Italian fishermen were involved in fight that resulted in three of them being transported to hospital. Trial, if the events would go that far, was to be held in Naples, but as fleet JAG did not want any international incident during Bosnia operations Harm and Meg was sent here.

Most of the investigation was done with cooperation with Italian police and their department of justice. It should have been straight two or three days stay but Italian officials, at least the one they had to co-work with did not work on weekends so they ended with two free days.

Since he was cleared from charge of murder of Diane Schonke, his partner was more and more involved in operation of Naval Intelligence. And they used her free days to do some off the record help with one case in Bosnia. And as the problem involved marines, army and air force personnel Meg asked for his help, after all, he was still naval aviator, sort of.

So he was now heading to off the main tourist area small cafe in the old portion of Naples. When he entered the restaurant Meg waved to him from the corner table where she and another woman was siting and enjoying what seemed like glass of water.

"Harm, I'm glad you were able to make it this fast here."

"No problem," said Harm and smiled to his partner. "So why you need my help?"

"You know about friendly fire incident from last month. The one when Air Force send few bombs to marine and army posts. Mac, here, was part of the investigation team and,"

Harm looked at the other woman, Mac, for the first time.

Was it possible? Was she a ghost of Diane?_ I'm only imagining or I already lost my mind from all the summer sun?_

Harm had the deer caught in flashlight look was for so long that Meg had to shook him to get some reaction from him.

"Harm, you OK?"

"What?"

"I said, are you OK?"

He had to shake his head to get rid of the picture of murdered friend. "Yes, just déjà vu."

"So, you are Harm? Major Sarah MacKenzie, JAG from our join base in Bosnia. But you can call me Mac." said Mac and with a smile offered Harm her hand to shake. After all he looked great and she was not opposed to spend some time with him.

With picture of Diane still not completely gone, he forced himself to small smile and took Mac's hand. "Hi, its just that you look like my friend from Academy."

Now Meg figured out why Harm had that reaction, this marine looked just like Lt. Schonke, Harm sweetheart that was murdered not two months ago. "I'm sorry, I did not realized this, Harm."

"No problem, I will just have to remember that Mac is not Diane."

Sarah MacKenzie now looked puzzled, who was that Diane and who was she to him? He looked like seeing ghost or something like it.

Now that this was cleared and waiter finely came to them and was asking if they wanted more drinks. "We will have three more," said Meg and soon each of them had cold drink before them.

When the waiter left Meg returned to the center of this meeting. "So back to the problem, the FF incident. It was labeled as pilot error after someone shot at him."

As Mac was part of team that investigated and covered the facts it was her responsibility to tell the true. "What we left out of the report was that the shooting was not by AA guns but by Stingers."

Harm was curious, yes some Stingers handled to Afghan fighters in 80's was still probably ready to use, but most people expected them to be in the hands of Muslim militant groups, not Serbians. "How do know that it was Stingers and not some Russian or Chinese missiles?"

"Easy, the IFF send the Stingers away from our jets. Seems like CIA made sure that our own planes do not get shoot down if our support to Afghans was aimed to us."

Meg was the one who would later need to write the report so she needed to have all the facts straight. "So Harm, would you be able to tell if they shoot at you with our missile or some other one?"

"No, there is no time flying these low recon patrols. The IFF works with the systems in our weapons and the planes have the active parts that says 'I'm friend' its the other side that have to divert the actual attack. Most of our weapons are FF proof, if you have IFF on both sides."

Mac did heard nearly the same during the investigation from both Air Force and intelligence officers. "That's what Air Force pilots said, and our Marines and Army units were just in the same area as the attackers."

"NI thinks that some Serbian commanders wanted us to shoot at our units by firing from the same area where ground units were at the time."

Not that this was out of the question, but Harm did not believed that. "Even with current rules of engagement where pilots could retaliate when someone shoot at them, they should have locations of our ground forces in the tactical maps."

Both Mac and Meg sighed at this comment. Yes that was the theory, the reality was somewhat different. "Digital battlefield is still not as accurate as we would like. You were in Desert Storm so you know about the problem with Air Force/Army systems and the compatibility problems with Navy. Marines still have only few of the new units and with all the patrols our ground forces do, that is not enough. And the times and positions inserted to the maps before takeoffs are not that accurate as there are delays on the ground a lot of the times."

Harm knew that if something similar did happen again and the plane was navy one he would be probably sent to investigate. After all he was former pilot and so most of the problems on carries was assigned to him. "You know that it could had been a lot worse, what if we bombed Russian or some other forces, it would not be covered so easily. Meg, I hope you do not expect me to participate in any digging to find out from where the missiles came and if there are more of them."

"Do not worry, that is not our problem, I was only asked to be part of this on the how part and help with covering up. And Mac did bring me some of the materials that I needed for this and will be returning them later tomorrow. You know, the spooks do not trust our secure communication"

'Good to know that' thought Harm. And since it seemed that the work part of this meeting was over he wanted to get to know the mirror image of Diane. This marine major Sarah MacKenzie. "So how is it going on the ground, Mac?"

She was playing with the glass of tonic water with lemon. All she wanted was to steal few hours on the beach before the return to the Bosnia, not that she would mind spending them with Harm. After all they were not in same chain of command and she knew that with only short time they had getting intimate was probably out of question. And her choices with guys was poor in the past so this could be change to good. "It's not that bad now, but I have less than two months to the end of my tour there. So I try hard to get as much experience of this as possible before my orders get me some office desk somewhere. Not that I do not like trial work, but the cases out here are more challenge."

"You know we have office jobs and we end up leading investigation all over the world. So do not count desk job that boring. We had our share of combat situation on our hands this year."

.

* * *

Next Chapter – We the People (how would this meeting change the episode)


	2. Chapter 1: We the People

First thnigs first, thanks for reviews. I hope to get more of them.

Second, info about dates in this and few later chapters: Based on Bud's comment in _Jinx_ about crash of Luke Pendry's plane I deducted that first few episodes of season 2 had to be dated in 1996.

.

**Chapter 1 – We the people**

.**  
**

**11th November 1996, 1800 Zulu, White House, Washington D.C.**

Mac was nervous as hell. Her orders were clear enough even when she got them at five in the morning. She had been recalled from Quantico and the murder investigation to D.C. Her task was to be part of the investigation of stealing the Declaration of Independence at Yuma Air station presumably by Marines. There were a lot of marine JAG officers that were more capable than her to be part of the Navy side of the investigation. Someone wanted her personally to be part of this investigation and that scared her.

Some of her nervousness also came from the fact that she was transferred at least for this investigation to JAG HQ. And Harm was probably still there. He changed her life more that he had right to do.

The one Saturday afternoon that they spent talking on the beach in Naples had helped her realize that she needed to get rid of the ties to her ugly past. Most of all her marriage. She started the paperwork the moment she was transferred to Quantico. Not that she could not have figured out her problems herself. She just did not had the courage to do anything about it.

The federal authorities wanted the declaration back as fast as possible and as quiet as possible so she was waiting in the Rose Garden for the Navy JAG Admiral Chegwidden and others to brief them on the situation. They were there for the medal ceremony and since not a lot of JAG officers received awards from the president, it looked like it was Harm. After all, he said that he his share of action.

"You're not staying for the reception, sir?" said Harm with a smile as he, admiral and Lt. (j.g.) Bud Roberts were walking to the staff car that get them to the White House.

"No. Neither are you," answered admiral as they got to meet Marine JAG officer that was transferred to help with that urgent case he knew next to nothing about.

All she had do was act normally as if she and Harm never met before. The meeting in Naples was still highly classified. At least she saw him as the group approached her so she had some time to prepare her act.

Mac, now facing the admiral, Harm and some young Lieutenant junior grade give her temporary CO salute to which he responded the same way. And with the salute she greeted him. "Good afternoon, admiral."

"Afternoon," responded admiral and introduced his officers. "Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb. Major Sarah MacKenzie."

"Mac,"was the only thing that she said and offered Harm her hand and Harm got the strange look just like last time.

Pictures of Diane in her navy uniform and them Mac in the summer dress she did wore in Naples flashed in his mind. _That was not possible, Mac here? She was out of Bosnia but why was she here?_

Both admiral and Bud looked to both officers before them as Harm looked stunned.

Before Mac could retract her hand he took it. "Harm." Both of them gave the other one look that said 'What are you doing here? And what's going on?'

"You two know each other?" asked admiral as they shook hands.

"Yes, sir." "No, sir," said both Mac and Harm at the same time.

Mac had to give Harm the 'what are you doing' look. This was their first meeting, officially anyway.

"Oh, I'm sorry, major. Of course I don't know you," was Harm respond and he smiled at Mac so the admiral would not get the wrong impression. "I just had a moment of déjá vu."

With a slight smile Mac knew that he remembered that they could not talk about the fact that they met before. "Must be the uniform."

"No, actually, she was in the Navy," answered Harm the true. Admiral was after all interested in the investigation of Lt. Schonke murder and probably saw the picture of her. So that was the natural explanation.

Admiral was still watching them and got strange feeling 'There is something off between these two.' "Don 't get too familiar, you two work together."

Both Harm and Mac were thinking the same this time, _'Great'_

_.  
_

**1831 Zulu, JAG HQ, Falls Church, Virginia**

As they entered the bullpen one quite young man in suit joined them. Admiral introduced him as _"Special Assistant to the Undersecretary of State" _Clayton Webb. Harm and Mac did not bought the cover. If this Webb was someone from federal government he was most likely from CIA. They were banned from doing operation inside the US so most of the time they helped themselves with the State Department cover. By his words the ZNN was told that the convoy transported nuclear weapons and they believed it. And now they had to help the CIA to recover the stolen document and save the face of the Navy and Marines at the same time. Even admiral was not pleased with that prospect.

"Rabb," said Harm and offered his hand to this 'I'm not from CIA' agent. "The state lost it"

"We did not loose it. We had it stolen, by Marines." Clayton knew the reputation of Harmon Rabb Jr. and he did not like him. That pilot turned lawyer was too concerned for truth to the extend that could rip his brilliant plan into pieces.

"MacKenzie. Assuming they were Marines." Mac took the implication of Marines personally. Webb was talking about them without any respect.

"Roberts," Bud also introduced himself but Webb was not interested to talking to him.

"The hijackers were in Marine Huey, wore Marine camo and used Marine Recon tactics. If they are not Marines, they used to be. And as you people in Corps like to say: There is no such a thing as ex-Marine."

Mac needed to respond with the same altitude toward him. "Or an ex-CIA." He was playing game here, his game and was using them.

When Webb mentioned the group 'The Defenders' leaded by ex-marine Colonel Matthew O'Hara Mac had to restrain herself. This was the reason they had pulled her here. CIA wanted to use her connection to him and get the dirty work done by JAG.

Just at that moment the ZNN news was interrupted and the sign of THE DEFENDERS appeared on the screen. And then the Colonel O'Hara was giving his speech to the nation and showing them that he really took the Declaration of Independence.

.

**1900 Zulu, Harm's apartment**

Since Harm needed to pack and Mac did not had car in town, he drew them to his apartment. For last couple of months Harm was renovating it so the place was a mess. Big mess. And Mac had to made funny comments about all things, the ancient elevator, his disorganized apartment, his fridge and of course the Cuban cigars.

"Mac, you know Colonel O'Hara?"

Mac had to think about it. Harm was somewhat legend in JAG, his sole goal was to find the truth even if he lost his case. Was that and their connection to each other enough to trust him?

"Harm, do not tell this to anybody, please."

"OK, you can trust me."

"Colonel O'Hara is my uncle."

Harm could not believed this. CIA or whoever was behind this investigation knew about Mac and Colonel O'Hara. That was not good. "So they are using you."

"Probably." said Mac with sad face. "We only have 32 minutes."

"We will figure something out. And how do you do that?"

"I've got great timing."

.

**12th November, 0010 Zulu, Outside Yuma, Arizona**

Since they landed at Yuma, Bud was proving to be pain in the ass for Webb. His comments about all the technical stuff and his obvious interest in spy terminology and techniques. After bud mentioned Rivet Joint spy plane Webb was furious.

"Keep him away from me," said Webb and headed to the FBI helicopter that they used here.

"Harm, the investigation could move faster if we split our time," said Mac.

Harm knew that he and Mac needed to loose Webb and others so they can contact Colonel O'Hara themselves. "Yes, it could. Bud, since mister Webb likes you so much you go with him and check the hijack site. We will interview CO and traffic controllers at Yuma."

"Thank you, sir, I will do my best."

After about 15 miles Mac decided to stop the car so Harm could get out and call Lt. Roberts to find out what was Webb doing.

"Bud, are you alone?"

"_Yes, sir. I am, sir."_

"How are things?"

"_Weird, sir. Mr. Webb is spending all his time in an FBI van that's sprouting more antennas than the ants crawling up my leg. He could probably monitor all from smoke signals to satellites."_

"Well, it sounds like Mr. Webb has found a place to stay cool."

"_I wouldn't know, sir. He won't let me in."_

"Bud, we took a wrong turn and we got lost. We're gonna look for a place to eat, and then head back to the base. And Bud, if Webb starts getting to you, you have my permission to exercise an admiral's privilege."

"_Understood, sir."_

After closing his cellphone Harm turned to Mac. "So it was Webb who had you assigned to the investigation in hopes you'd lead him to your uncle. He's probably monitoring our cellphones. He may even have a bug in this car. We'll have to ditch it and pick up another one."

.

**15th November, 1900 Zulu, Falls Church, Virginia**

When Harm had volunteered to defend Matt O'Hara in trial he believed to get him out without any jail time. Now it seemed that Mac's uncle would need to serve some time in Leavenworth. Some of the evidence was too strong and even with the prohibited wiretapping of Harm's and Mac's cell phones.

At least the media worked with him and the whole half a billion was believed as government cover plan when their first story about stolen nukes did not worked. They wanted defeat The Defenders and blame other for their actions.

"Commander, the offer is ten years in Leavenworth. No lost in rank and benefits. I think that you should take it," offered prosecutor. It was fair offer, longer time in jail, but not other consequences. Verdict could be worse and both sides knew it.

"I think you should take it, Colonel."

Matt knew from the start that his actions would probably result in jail time and Rabb did his best to defend him. And what was more, Mac was free. Rabb found that her transfer was done on purpose so she could lead Webb and his team to him. Admiral Chegwidden was not pleased with other non military agencies using his people.

"OK, Harm. I think that I could accept this offer. Just make sure that Sarah stays out of trouble when I¨m not her for her."

"I do not know if I'm up to that task, Colonel. But I will try to take care of Mac."

Matt smiled. If his niece would need support he was sure this ex-naval aviator could help her. Even as they met only few days ago, Sarah and Harm already shared some connection. He knew that from their jokes and the smiles they were giving to each other. If nothing more they seemed destined to become great friends, that much was obvious even to the old Marine Matt was.

.

* * *

Next Chapter – _Jinx_


	3. Chapter 2: Jinx

Thanks for the reviews, I hope to get more of them.

.

**Chapter 2 – _Jinx_**

**.  
**

**Miramar Naval Air Station, San Diego**

Freak accident. To hell with it. They could not wrote that to the report but that was it. At least with the Lukes crash there was something that they did to prevent more accidents like his but not this time. Birds killed a lot of pilots over the years and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Even astronauts were dead because of birds.

Harm, Mac and some pilots and RIOs from the squadron were sitting at bar and watched the old ritual of hanging the picture of dead pilot to the wall. There were already a lot of them some dating back to 40's. The planes on the photos changed but the pilots were all the same. Young and indestructible or so they did though. And all of them died while flying their planes. Now was time to drink to honor them and go on.

For Harm it was more personal then for most of the others. His photo nearly hung on that wall as well. The ramp strike could killed him as well as his RIO but he was somehow spared. He was lucky that day. Luke and now Tess were not.

The phone started ringing. "Harm," said Mac to her partner as he was lost in his own world. Not that it proved successful. "HARM," Now she used her best DI like voice.

That got to him."What?"

"Your phone, flyboy," said amused Mac.

Harm responded with his usual flyboy smile. "Yeah, was just daydreaming." With that he looked at his phone and smiled even more when he recognized the number. "Hi, mom."

"Yeah, I'm in town."

"I know I said that I would call you when I'm here."

Mac had hard time to suppress giggling. Harm was really cute now.

"Yes, I would love to have dinner with you and Frank."

"Uhm, would you mind if I brink one guest." Harm did not knew why he said that it was out before his brain could stop his mouth. But he could not took it back now.

"Mooom, she is my partner at JAG."

"OK, we will be there in half an hour. Bye, mom."

Mac now lost her battle with laugh. "Um, Harm. You invited me to have dinner with you parents without asking me first."

"Sorry, Mac. You know that admiral got you transferred permanently to HQ with hope that you could take mine ego down a notch or two." _That was smart Rabb. Really smart._ "So Marine, are you up to that task? And will you accompany me to dinner with my mom?"

Mac tried hard to look seriously. Not that she did not wanted to take his ego down a little or have good home cooked meal. That was a challenge and Marines and especially the one with name Sarah MacKenzie never backed from a challenge. But Harm was her partner at work not her boyfriend.

Harm got his best puppy look to convince her that it was no big deal.

Mac could not resist this look. "OK. I will go with you." And before Harm could tell her anything she pointed finger to him. "On one condition. Make sure your mom knows we are only friends."

"I think that I could do that." With that Harm paid for their drinks and grabbed his flight jacket.

.

**Burnetts residence, La Jolla**

They arrived to Harm's parents house exactly 29 minutes and 14 seconds after Harm said it will took them half a hour. That alone was proof enough that Harm knew the traffic here well.

Mac could not believed her eyes. The house was huge. From all she knew about prices of real estates in California this one must have cost few hundreds of thousands.

From their still short working relationship Harm knew that Sarah MacKenzie was often thinking too much. And now he could nearly hear her brain working. "Come on, Mac. Mom is probably thinking what took us so long to get here."

"If you insist, sailor."

Of course Patricia 'Trish' Burnett Rabb was expecting her son. As soon as he got out of his car she opened front door. It was long time since Harm's last visit. From what she saw he looked more and more like his father. The only difference was her son's lacking mustache. And the woman he had brought with him was nervous and confident at the same time. Probably because they were only friends and she was afraid that Harm's mom would want them to be more. 'Oh my god, she looks just like Diane,' Trish hoped that he did not jumped her just for her looking like his dead academy sweetheart.

"Harm, Its been too long since I saw you last time," said Trish and hugged her son before he had chance to say anything. "And who is this beautiful Marine you brought with you?"

Harm hugged his mom back and had to smile. "Mom, I know I should visit you more often but I had a lot of work last year. And this is my partner at work and friend Sarah MacKenzie. But she wants to be called Mac."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rabb."

"Sarah, it's nice to meet you. And its Trish."

"Thank you, Trish." Mac already liked that woman. Not that she knew why. It was the same thing as her friendship with Harm, it just felt right.

All three of them went inside and Mac jaw nearly dropped. The house was even nicer from the inside that from outside. All the decoration and the paintings that hung on the walls. Who the hell were Harm's parents. She knew that all this cost a lot of money so Harm's apartment in D.C. was the way it was only because he wanted it that way. He probably could afford a lot bigger and nicer one.

Trish observed the silent interaction between her son and this Marine. They had formed connection and from what she knew they had known each other for only few weeks. Before she could made more observation the oven signaled that the meal was finished. "Dinner is almost ready. I only need to finish salad."

"I will help you with that, mom."

"No, you get Frank from his office so I could have nice chat with Sarah."

Harm got bad feeling about this. 'Great, mom is up to something' "So we should return fast before you could tell her some embarrassing stories about me."

"Nah, I will save those for dinner so you could hear them as well."

Now Harm felt really embarrassed. Maybe it was not so good idea to bring Mac for dinner after all. He and Mac were friends and since their adventure in Arizona they were on good way to be really close ones. But some of the stories from his past were at least strange. Outside his friends from navy academy and family no one knew about what he did as teenager. So there was risk that Mac could start hate him and working with her if they were not on good terms would turn their work into hell.

"So Sarah, tell me how you met my son? I know there must be some story behind the two of you."

Mac had to think about what she could say. The truth or the official version. She did not told the truth to her uncle so she should stick to that version for everyone. So before she realized it she began to tell the shortened story about The Rose Garden, Arizona and her uncle Matt.

Frank and Harm got back to the kitchen just in time when Mac described their dangerous fight with her uncle rough militia men on board the helicopter.

After the story was over Trish had to fight tears. "Ah that is so romantic."

The dinner proved to be nice one and as more stories about Harm youth were told Mac was stunned. She of course knew that he was once a fighter pilot but now she began to understand why he was so devastated by this crash.

.

******Miramar Naval Air Station, San Diego**

Harm never believed in jinx or bad karma or anything like it. Investigation was nearly complete and all left to do was fill the papers. The mess with mosque incident was in the hands of politicians as Mac pointed out. Harm wanted to finish the job himself. Some of the pilots were his friends and he owned them this much. Media somehow got the info about the night emergency landing on USS America. If there was ever bad time for a leak of information it was now. First the crash then the jinx bullshit and now this. And they somehow figured out that he was leading the investigation.

Mac knew that this investigation was not good for Harm and wanted to give him time. "You still can take few days. I can manage the press easier than you. They will not get to me with the "you were pilot" thing."

"No, I will see this to the end."

"OK, just let me handle the media next time."

Harm did not liked it. As lead investigator it was his job to talk to media but Mac was right. They were using his pilot past to get to him. "You are right. It will be better if you handle them next time."

.

**Marine Corps Air Station El Toro**

Harm was released by base surgeon and encouraged not to flight again for next few weeks. The cut got him four stitches. It was not too deep but it was big enough. And the plane was in no flight condition too with the broken canopy.

Harm was waiting for the helicopter with Mac and Bud to land. They was to land here only to pick him up to get all three of them to Miramar.

As soon as the helo landed Mac got out and punched Harm to his right arm. "Harm, I was worried about you." She had to yell as the engines and rotors made a lot of noise but she still sounded like a teenage girl.

It was not that hard punch so Harm was still smiling at Mac. "And so you had to hit me?"

"Hey, I'm Marine and I could not help myself. Next time you do not try to kill yourself!"

"You know, I will do nearly any thing to find the truth."

Now Mac was grinning. "I know that already. That's what scares me most." Even with all Harm did to her since they knew each other she was glad they were friends and that scared her most.

.

* * *

Next chapter – Christmas Surprise (not based on any episode, just x-mas in 1996 with one surprise visitor ;) )


	4. Chapter 3: Christmas Surprise

My JAG Timeline: **Heroes** and **Crossing the line** happened as were between Jinx and this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. I will try to portrait Harm and Mac as best as I could.

**.  
**

**Chapter 3 – Christmas Surprise** (not based on any episode, just x-mas in 1996 partly inspired by 4x11)

**.  
**

**Monday 23rd December 1996, JAG HQ, Falls Church, Virginia**

It was already past 1630 and Mac wanted to go home and prepare for Christmas. The only problem was that she still had a lot of paperwork to finish all needed to be finished before Holidays. At least the snow was light this year. All other things conspired against her. Most of all the Christmas itself. Since she was new here and Harm shot the ceiling in the courtroom Admiral did not granted them any leave while most of others were already gone since Friday. So she and Harm decided that since his apartment was still not finished that they would celebrate together at her place. And they were not able to prepare anything that weekend because they were sent to Norfolk for investigation that leaded them to dead end. Not that they wanted big celebration. All they needed to get was tree and some decoration. And some groceries as Harm decided to cook.

The phone on her desk rang twice before Mac picked it up. "Major MacKenzie."

"Hi Sarah," said little girl's voice.

"Chloe. How are you?"

"Fine. And I have some great news. I will be spending Christmas with you this year."

That scared Mac a little bit. "Chloe, is that OK with your father?"

"Yes, my stepfather will be drinking with his buddies anyway."

'You have problem, Marine! Chloe could be as bad as a Grinch if she wants to.' On the other hand what was she to say. Mac's role as _big sister_ was to give some guidance to her _little sister_ and letting her be alone at home at Christmas was not the right thing to do. "You can come but I will be at work until at least four."

"GREAT! Bye, Sarah." Chloe ended conversation before Mac could ask anything else.

"Bye, Chloe." now Mac's brain started to work and she was out of her office doors before she realized where she was going.

Harm was in his office with his work for the day nearly done when Mac went straight to him without any warning. "Harm we have problem."

"And what is it, Mac?"

"I will have visitor for Christmas and I need to buy some presents for her. So I volunteered you to help me."

Harm was little nervous. Visitor? And he had to help Mac with presents? "And who is this visitor, Mac?"

"Nine year old girl from Big sister little sister program that I'm part of."

.

**2000 local, 23****rd**** December 1996, shopping center, Washington D.C.**

At first the shopping trip was successful. Both Harm and Mac were able to find something for 9 year old girl in the first two shops. The food and other groceries were not problem either but Mac did not believed that they did not found Christmas tree yet. All the real trees that they saw were around or over ten foot. That was the last place that should have had small enough trees to fit in her living room but the last one was sold just before they got there.

"So what are we going to do, Harm?" said Mac with little desperation in her voice.

"We could either buy fake tree or we will need to get one of the little live trees in container that they still have."

"The fake ones are all awful. I think that we have to get one in the container."

Harm had to agree, the fake one were so plastic that most people did not wanted them at any price. "Yes and your little sister should have real tree."

"So we should get some nice little tree."

.

**1545 local, 24th December 1996, JAG HQ**

Mac just finished last part of her report when Bud knocked on her office door.

"Yes, Bud."

"Ma'am, there is small girl that wants to see you."

Mac smiled. Chloe was here. "Send her in, Bud. And then take this report to admiral's office."

When Chloe saw her _big sister_ she was so happy that she squealed. "SARAH!"

"Hi, Chloe. I'm glad to see you," answered Mac as she gave Chloe a hug.

"Me too. So when are we going to your place and have some Christmas fun?"

"Not for another twenty minutes or so. And until that you should behave."

Chloe giggled. Since their last time together in Quantico Sarah had changed. Now she was happy not just fine like before. And she decided that she would find out what or who helped change Sarah for better.

.

**1700 local, 24th December 1996, Mac's apartment**

Chloe was surprised that when she and Mac got to Mac's apartment and nothing looked like it was Christmas Eve. Not a single piece of decoration and no Christmas tree. It was like her home. Only tree that she found was small live spruce in canister in the corner of the living room.

"Sarah, you don't have any decoration."

"Not yet, Chloe." Answered Mac from her bedroom. She decided to change to something nice and comfy for the evening. Not that Harm or Chloe would mind if she wore her old weary marine sweatshirt. But more colorful sweater and jeans were much better choice for Christmas Eve. "Harm will bring some of his ornaments and then we will decorate our tree while he will make us dinner."

From what she heard in Mac's office Harm was her work partner. So he was probably the reason her _big sister_ was happy. And she liked her happy so she started to orchestrate plan to help them to get closer. "And when will he arrive?"

"That depends on the traffic but most likely in 30 minutes. In the meantime we could wrap the container in some nice x-mas paper."

Harm arrived just after Mac made herself and Chloe big cups of hot cocoa. And he did brought with him two bags of ornaments, gifts for Mac and some groceries that Mac lacked for the dinner.

"Hi, Mac," said Harm with his flyboy grin and when he saw cup of cocoa in Mac's hand he asked. "Am I interrupting something?"

"We are just waiting for you, flyboy."

When he saw cheerful girl that sat on Mac's couch with another big cup of cocoa he approached her. "You must be Chloe. I'm Harm." He was stuck in library and archives most of the afternoon and so he did not met Chloe yet.

"Hi," said Chloe and studied the man before her. By the way Sarah reacted to him she instantly knew. He was THE reason Sarah was happy and she was 100% sure about that.

Harm did made himself at home in Mac's kitchen while she and Chloe opened all the boxes with ornaments and started decorating the small tree. He was about to make his grandma's Christmas diner. The meal was not that difficult to made. All he had to do was to find the right fresh ingredients including some of the spices.

When the meat was prepared and spiced by his best guess about Mac's taste Harm got the chance to look at the progress with the tree. Chloe probably did most of the work while Mac sat on the floor and gave her directions. The only thing missing was the angel on top.

He had to smile at the picture of the usually strong marine now looking more excited about the Christmas tree than the nine year old. "I see you took the harder work, Mac."

"I decided what ornaments we use and where to put them. Chloe just hung them on the tree."

"Like I said. The harder work." With that Harm returned to the kitchen to boil the potatoes and salad. He timed his work to the minute. While he finished salad the meat was done.

"Ladies, dinner is ready. All we need is prepare the table."

After they ate diner it was time for Harm's visit of The Wall. He did it every year he was in Washington. It was his way to be connected with his father. This year however it would be different. For one thing he did not had his dress uniform.

Mac already put her boots on and got her car keys from her bedroom. "Wait, Harm. I'm going with you."

"Mac, you know that you do not have to go with me."

"I know that, sailor. It's just that I was never there and I would like to pay respect to some of uncle's friends that did not returned from 'Nam. And I do not like the idea of you going out in you corvette. I's snowing now." Mac gave him her 'do not argue with me' look so Harm knew that he would probably not change her mind on that matter.

"And what about you, Chloe? Do you want to go with us or stay here?"

"I don't want to be alone."

.

**2110 local, Vietnam Veterans Memorial , Washington D.C.**

Harm was glad that they used Mac's car. The snow was getting worse and it did not looked like it would stop. Mac excused herself and went to the part of the wall that had the names of the dead and missing from her uncle's unit and some of his other friends. He did three tours back then and lost quite a few of his buddies. When Mac was drying out in Arizona Matt told her some stories from the war. Not all of them were happy ones. After she found some of the names she realized that Matt O'Hara was really lucky that he was only injured and only once. There were a lot of names on this wall.

Chloe went with Harm and looked to the black stone wall with a lot of names. All that people was killed or went missing in action long before she was born.

Harm went straight to the panel with his father's name. This was his only connection to him. Harmon Rabb senior was still missing unlike many others. Each year the list of missing from previous wars was shorter. Joint military unit with help from State Department and in cooperation with other countries were able to find what happened to the airmen, sailors and soldiers lost overseas. One name four line above his father was marked with cross last year but now there was also diamond. At least family of that one was now sure that her loved one was dead. Harm hoped that one day he would find the truth.

Harm removed his glove and touched the name engraved to the cold black stone. "Hi, dad. Merry Christmas."

"You miss him," said Chloe and went closer to the panel.

"Yes, I miss him. He was shot down this day 27 years ago."

Mac found Harm as he shared some of his memories of his father with the girl. He looked really cute that way. One day he would make a great father. _'Stop that, Marine!' _said Mac to herself. _'You are not teenager anymore and you WORK with Harm!'_

After all three returned from The Wall it was time for Chloe to go to bed and for Harm to return to his apartment.

.

**0640 local, 25th December 1996, Mac's apartment**

Mac did managed to get up, got herself in presentable condition and brought her and Harm's presents for Chloe under and around their tree before Chloe woke up. She also placed her present for Harm and the four other wrapped gifts that he brought last night. After that task done she finally got to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Harm knocked on the Mac's door and waited for her to open them. He brought another bag full of presents. Some of them were for Mac and some for him. They decided to open them all together with Chloe.

"Morning, Harm. And merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mac."

After Harm placed additional presents around the tree the pile was nearly as big as the tree itself. It was good that Chloe was still in her room and not demanding to open them.

"You hungry, Marine?" asked Harm.

"Starving. What are we having."

"Pancakes."

Now when he already knew where everything was Harm was able to make his famous pancakes in record time. He liked Mac's kitchen and the way she organized her ingredients. With Mac's eating habits Harm had to made at least ten pancakes if he wanted to have at least one. He made them a lot of time and for a lot of people so why he was now double checking that they tasted really good.

Chloe woke up and smelled something she did not had for a long time. Ever since her mother died she had to feed herself in the morning. At least when she was not visiting Sarah. And now she was about to have pancakes to breakfast. When she got to the table Mac was already eating.

"Morning, Sarah," said Chloe and seated herself next to Mac.

"Mofnin'," answered Mac between bites.

Before she was able to get some maple syrup to the rabbit like pancake on the plate before her Harm brought another plate with 5 more and yogurt for himself.

"Morning Harm. These smell wonderfully."

"Good morning to you too. And they taste good too."

"Yes they do. I'm glad you made a lot." Mac was now pouring syrup to her next pancake.

Harm smiled. Mac was much happier when she was not hungry. "That way each could eat at lest one." With that he started eating his one.

"Could we now open the presents?" asked Chloe after she finished her second pancake.

"I think that we should wait for Mac to finish her fourth pancake."

"I fill be done in a mifite," said Mac with her mouth still full. That got her laugh from both Harm and Chloe.

When the plates were in the sink all three moved to the tree to open presents. Chloe distributed them and the first one went to Mac. It was set for amateur archeologists or as in Mac's case paleontologists. Harm found it not long after their return from Arizona and knew that this was perfect gift for his new partner.

Next one was game-boy for Chloe. Then it was two identical boxes one for Mac and second for Harm. These were from Trish. She gave them matching running shoes with a note. _'For your morning runs together. Loves Trish.'_ Both of them smiled after they realized they had same note inside.

The next one was for Harm. Flight goggles from his grandma. He sometimes argued that the modern ones did not match his Stearman so he got the model that was used half a century ago but was still made by some small company in Pennsylvania and used.

Both Harm and Mac also got present from Matt O'Hara. Each got framed photo of both of them taken by some reporter in Arizona after the helicopter landed and Matt was officially taken into custody.

Chloe opened small box with her name printed on it. Inside were three different colors of nail polish. All of them were popular and Chloe did talked about them with Mac in October.

The last box that Chloe handled out was for Harm. Mac gave him set of chefs knives. For a long tine she was not decided what she should gave Harm. It was either this or something related to flying.

Another nearly identical boxes went to both adults. These were from Frank. He gave them books. _ History of Naval Aviation_ for Harm and _Tracking Dinosaurs in USA_ for Mac. Both had a lot of pictures and Mac felt that she did not deserved this. After all she was just Harm's friend and his family treated her like she was at least his girlfriend.

That left only one present still under the tree. It had big tag Chloe name written by Mac and she left it there to be the last one. When she teared wrapping paper she found stuffed dog. Her smile was priceless and Mac knew that she spend her money well.

"These are best Christmas ever. Thanks, Sarah and you too, Harm."

Mac collected all the papers and shreds of paper and got them to the box next to the door. It was nearly full of propagation papers from shops and other unwanted mail. On the way back to the couch she took TV program and looked what was on that they could watch.

After Mac red what was on all TV stations Chloe decided what she wanted. "Disney!" She seated herself on the floor with her new stuffed dog in her arms. Mac and Harm were left to share couch

"Chloe, don't you want to seat with us on the couch?" asked Mac. She did not wanted to spend nearly two hours so close to Harm. When they were in work and both of them in uniforms it was different it was safe but now they were in comfy clothes and with the funny cartoons Mac did not trusted herself.

"Nope. I want to be here with Porthos." Chloe patted stuffed animal on head and smiled. With some luck her little plan would work and Sarah and Harm would get little closer after today.

.

* * *

Next Chapter – New Year's Wish


	5. Chapter 4: New Year's Wish

**Note: **This chapter took me more time than I expected and it is much shorter than I wanted it to be but at least I finished it. Next few chapters will be again based on episodes (some changes of added scenes).

**.**

**Chapter 4 – New Year's Wish ** (not based on any episode, just New Year's Eve in 1996)

**.**

**1500 local, Tuesday 31st December 1996, JAG HQ, Falls Church, Virginia**

With Chloe gone and most of the people still on vacation Mac did more work for the upcoming cases during these last two days than she thought was possible. She did some research and prepared her strategy for trial that was to start early Monday next week. Bud was out with his family so not counting few enlisted that were on duty and responsible for telephones she and Harm were alone in the building. It was almost too quiet without anyone knocking on the door and nearly no phone calls. After she spent two hours buried deep in her notes Mac had to stop and stand up. Her neck started to ache and she decided it was time for cup of coffee.

Harm ended long and unpleasant phone with young Lieutenant from JAG Pacific that did not knew what to do about one case that involved drugs. With most JAG officers all around the globe on leave he was probably the most senior one on duty. Because of that Harm had to do Admiral's work for a few days and prepare for his own cases on top of that.

Harm smelled coffee even before he got half way to the kitchen. When he made it all the way to the kettle he asked Mac what sort of coffee she made. "Making another of the your Marine strong?"

Mac smiled when Harm took his cup and poured some coffee to it even before she responded. "We Marines need the strong stuff. And I need to stay awake today. It's New Year's Eve after all."

"I noticed." Harm took sip of the black liquid and decided that with more sugar it would be drinkable after all. "So when do you want to have dinner?"

.

**2005 local, Mac's apartment, Georgetown**

Harm was only five minutes late. He promised that he would arrive at eight but had to drive carefully truth the snow covered city. Harm cooked dinner again but this time he did simple pasta salad. Mac liked the way Harm cooked. She felt spoiled since his dinner on Christmas Eve. Not that she was not able to survive without home cooked meals. For last few years she ate either in the field or she prepared herself some canned food or ordered in. But it was good to have real diner once in a while or more than once when it came to Harmon Rabb's cooking.

Mac enjoyed the taste of the pasta salad and before she knew it she ate all of her portion. After that she took what was left in the pot and if Harm did not already ate his portion Mac would probably stole that too.

With no more food to eat Harm wanted to get up so he could clean the table and wash the dishes.

Mac had other opinion on that. "Let me do the dishes, Harm. You made the dinner. The least I can do is clean after it."

Harm grinned and gave up. "OK. Its your apartment after all."

Nearly hour later while they watched some silly show on local TV channel Mac decided that it was time for them to go to the Mall. "Harm, did you catch the weather forecast?" asked Mac from her bedroom. She knew that if they wanted to be outside for nearly two hours that sweatshirt and winter coat would not be enough. The question was how much

"Yes I did." Harm answered and checked his list one last time. He wanted to surprise Mac so he made list of items that he needed to put into his backpack without her noticing. "They said that temperature can drop to 20. At least there will be no more snow tonight."

"Great. I hope I will not freeze watching the fireworks."

After nearly twenty long minutes Mac was dressed and prepared for the cold weather outside. It usually took her about five minutes to dress but with Harm near her it was different. "Harm, we should go or we will miss the count and fireworks."

"All right. You know that it's only few minutes past 2200. We have plenty of time."

"We have to walk all the way, Harm."

Harm knew Washington pretty well and stayed unconvinced despite Mac's look. "And it's not that long walk to the Mall. We will be there long before midnight."

"I hope you are right."

.

They passed quite a few snowmen along the way. Even in D.C. children were enjoying this winter. Some of the snow creations looked like something from cartoons others were more normal snowmen. When they finally arrived to the Mall they found that there were already few hundreds people outside who wanted to see fireworks.

Harm found out that some of his friends were also there and so he introduced Mac to them. They chatted until Harm found the best spot from where they would be able to see the fireworks and not be part of the crowd.

It was nearly midnight. Most of the clouds were gone and the temperature dropped even lower than the expected 20°F. Harm took two wine glasses and bottle of sparkling wine from his backpack.

Mac was worried when she saw the bottle. "Harm, I can not drink this. I'm alcoholic, remember?"

Harm just flashed his flyboy grin. "You can drink that. It's non-alcoholic sparking grape juice. It looks like the real stuff but there is no alcohol in it." Harm rotated the bottle so Mac could read the label. It looked just like label on normal sparking wine only this said 'Non-alcoholic Sparkling Grape Juice'.

When Mac read the label big smile appeared on her face. "In that case, give me the bottle."

"Not so fast, Marine. You stay on track with time and I will take care of the drink."

"Thanks for all of this, Harm. And it's two minutes and 31 seconds."

Harm removed the plastic cap from the bottle and waited until Mac announced. "60 seconds." Then he loosened the wire holding the cork and like a professional popped out the cork. Mac held the glasses and Harm poured the sparkling liquid to them.

When the count got to zero the fireworks started. At the same moment Harm and Mac toasted to new year and made their respective wishes before they watched the fireworks shooted over the Washington Monument together.

"Happy New Year, Mac." '_I wish that we are still friends this time next year._'

"Happy New Year to you too, Harm."_ 'I wish Harm will be my best friend forever'_

.

**Chloe's home, midnight**

Chloe looked from her window when the clock signaled that it was midnight. She made wish that she hoped would become true one day. The sooner the better. 'I wish that Harm and Mac will be happy together.'

.

* * *

Next Chapter – Full Engagement


	6. Chapter 5: Full Engagement

**Note: **After some thinking I left the episode intact and just added this part after it.

**.**

**Chapter 5 – Full Engagement**

**.**

**1045 local, Tuesday 10th March, 1997, over Leesburg Airfield, Virginia**

Harm was glad he did not flew that far the previous day. If he did the flight back could have taken up to full hour and not just over the 15 minutes that Harm assumed it would take. There were two things on his mind. First was Mac and her condition. She looked bad when he got her to her seat and only the rush of adrenalin helped her to overcome the pain in her leg.

"Mac, stay awake for a little longer."

"It hurts like hell!" was Mac's only answer.

"I know, just a little longer and I will land without bumping. I promise."

Harm's second concern was the temporarily fix of the fuel line. The one he took from the car was close fit but he only had time to get it in place. With luck it should hold all the way but there was chance it would not hold long enough.

Harm touched down as smoothly as possible with the old plane. Mac was in enough pain already and bumpy landing would only add more pain. Both police car and ambulance were parked next to the main hangar.

Harm taxied his plane as close to the ambulance as he could without any fancy parking. When the propeller stopped he nearly jumped from his seat and started to help Mac get out of the plane.

Two medics got to the other side of Stearman before Harm was able to unhook Mac's safety belt. "We got her, sir," said one of them. With that medics took Mac and got her out of her seat and onto gurney they bring with them.

"Thanks," said Harm and ran around the plane to get near Mac. He was now more worried than before. Mac was sweating much more than before the flight and that was not good at all.

One medic took small bag with needles and sterilization kit out his big medical bag. "Ma'am, are you allergic to any antibiotics? I need to give you a shot."

"I'm not allergic," sad Mac thru her gritted teeth.

"That's good and will give you painkillers as well."

"Thanks," answered Mac and laid her head back down to the gurney.

Harm took Mac's hand and squeezed it to give her support. She smiled a little despite the pain and squeezed his hand back. With her uncle in prison Harm was the closest she had for a family.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Harm.

"To Loudoun. You know where it is?"

"Yes," answered Harm and turned back to Mac with a smile. "I will see you there, Mac."

Mac only nodded and was glad that medics were done here and she would be in hospital soon.

After medics took Mac to the ambulance and drove away Harm finally got to the police officers that stood back while medics did their job. He told them shortened version of what happened. The shots they heard, the poachers that shot at them and that they had to kill two of them. Then he told them about the warden that was probably dead and buried in shallow grave near the cabin. He knew that they would need more detailed statement later but that was all he was able to get together at that time.

It turned out that police already knew that one warden was missing. He did not answered his radio and did not returned home so his family and warden office reported him as missing early this morning.

"We will search the area you described and we will look for the poachers."

"I hope you find them and arrest them before they kill or injure more people."

"Commander, we will need you later as witness in this case. And Major MacKenzie too. How could we contact you for full statement?"

"We both work in JAG Headquarters in Falls Church. You can reach us there unless we are on investigation."

The leading officer noted that and packed his notes back to his pocked. "Thank you, commander. We are finished for now."

"Thanks," answered Harm and sprinted to his car.

**.**

**1100 local, Loudoun Hospital Center, Leesburg, Virginia**

Mac was lucky that when she got to the hospital surgeon got to her right away. Nurses already took off the blood covered bandage that Harm put on he injury and cleaned all the blood. After the doctor looked at her leg he knew that without RTG pictures he could do more damage that good. There was not so small possibility the he would miss some small fragments that usually ended inch or so from the big ones.

With the pictures taken she was taken to one of the smaller OR and waited for the nurses and surgeon to start their work on her. Mac was given local anesthesia and so she no longer felt anything in the injured leg.

After few minutes and three fragments the surgeon looked once more to the pictures and used his tweezer to remove very small twisted piece of metal.

"That was the last one," said surgeon and showed the piece to Mac. "And this one did most the damage."

Mac did not wanted to see it and especially not when it was covered in her blood. "Just store the fragments for police and get me out of here, doc."

Surgeon just chuckled. "Sutures, please."

.

Harm arrived to the hospital just as Mac got out of the surgery. It was not easy to explain that he was he to see someone he was not related to but at least the old lady he talked to directed him to the right room when he told her that there was no family member for Mac to be there.

The room where Mac was now was pretty nice one considered that it was room in hospital. She hated hospitals and if it was on her she would go home as soon as the effects of anesthetics would fade away. Unfortunately with the infection Mac had to stay in hospital for observation for at least few more hours.

Harm looked to thru the opened door to the room. He was glad that Mac was alone there. "Hi, Mac."

Mac opened her eyes and got her head up. "Hi, flyboy." She wanted to sit but she could not move her right leg.

"Mac, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Harm. I just still do not feel the leg due to the anesthesia they gave me. Can you help me to sit on that bed?"

Harm knew that hospital beds were designed to elevate the head and leg parts for various reasons and so he helped Mac not to sit, but it was close enough with her pillow stuck behind her back. "Is that better?"

Mac was now much more comfortable. "Yeah, much better."

Harm took one of the chairs that was in the room and sat next to Mac's bed. "So when will they release you?"

"They want to wait few hours. The infection I got was pretty nasty so they are concerned about it."

Harm knew from expression on Mac's face that she hated the fact that she would need to spend more time here that she thought was necessary.

"I'm really sorry. If you ever go with me flying again I will double check everything. And I will carry spare fuel line from now."

"Harm, of course I will go flying with you again someday. I love being in that plane. I felt so free."

Harm sighed in relief. He knew that he and Mac would probably stay friends after that adventure but he wanted to have fun with her in the future. She reminded him of himself when he was younger and flew in that biplane for first time. "I'm glad that you are not angry at me."

"I'm little angry but more at myself than at you." Mac was angry at Harm first but it was truth that now she forgave him the lucked landing. "But my injury will cost you."

"I will do anything you want." Harm said it before he knew what he did. His brain was moving on autopilot and all he wanted was his friend to be happy.

Mac smiled. She needed to think of something that Harm would do and yet she could tease him about it if she needed to. After just a few seconds she figured it out.

"You will have to cook me dinner for two weeks." That was something that Mac knew that Harm would do gladly. He liked to cook so that was the sugar part of her repay.

Harm grinned. If that was all Mac wanted he got out easily. "That will be no problem."

Now was time for the _punish Harm_ part of the repay. "And on top of that you will have to help me with my cases until the end of April. That means the ones where we are not opposing each other."

"Eww." Harm was not pleased with that. He had already enough of his own work and he still did not finished his apartment. "I will do it but you are cruel, Mac."

"You should be glad that I do not want kick your ass. You deserve it."

"I probably do, Ninja girl."

Mac smiled on that comment. He did deserved it but there was plenty of time to kick hiss ass in the future. It was time to change subject of their conversation. "Harm, you need to go and explain all to admiral. With me out of office till Monday he will not be happy."

"I know. So unless you call me that you are still here I will stop by at your apartment at 2000 and I will bring diner with me."

Mac punched Harm's arm just for the comment that she could still be in hospital tonight. "Just go Harm before I hit you really hard."

**.**

**2000 local, Tuesday, Mac's apartment**

Mac was exhausted from and all she was just able to do was to sit on her couch. Her body just needed some time to rest until she would be able to sleep. All the excitement and pain got to her now. After Harm left the hospital to inform admiral about their adventure and Mac's injury she waited until doctors released her home in late afternoon. She would need to visit her doctor on Friday and then again next week when her stitches would need to go out.

Her stomach decided that after nearly day and half without proper food it was time she should eat. She ate the food she was given in hospital but it was so awful that she nearly did not finished it. Knock on the door distracted Mac from her thoughts about diner.

_'Who could it be?' _asked Mac herself and slowly got up from the couch. She lost her otherwise perfect track of time the moment she crushed on the sofa nearly two hour ago. After she arrived to the door and looked thru the peephole she smiled.

"Hi, Mac," said Harm and showed her big paper bag he carried. "He is your dinner. Or more precisely what will become your diner."

Mac's smile widened. "Hey, sailor. Nice to bring food for your injured colleague."

Harm disappeared in the kitchen and unloaded all ingredients he brought. "I promised that I will make you diner for two weeks and I will do it. I keep my promises."

Mac again sat on her couch with the injured leg stretched out. The pain medication that she got slowly worn out and pain started to get worse. At least with Harm present she did not needed to stand up and prepare diner herself. "And what are you making?"

Harm chuckled while he chopped the meat to small pieces. "Just simple Italian chicken salad with a lot of vegetables. Its healthy and it have enough meat for you to like it."

"And what will you eat, sailor?"

"The salad, just not the meat. I will leave all of that for you."

After the diner that Mac ate with enormous appetite and chat about Bud and his morning hearing Harm got back to serious topic. "Mac, Admiral wants to see you tomorrow morning. He wants to know what happened and when you will be able to go back to work."

"No problem. I will just need to get there. My car is still at the airfield."

"I will take you in the morning."

They talked for another hour before Harm decided that it was time for him to go home. He needed to sleep in his own bed and he knew that if he stayed here any longer he would be late at work next morning. Admiral was not happy already and another problem could earn him transfer to the other side of world or to Alaska.

**.**

Next chapter – Washington Holiday


	7. Chapter 6: Washington Holiday

**Note:** jpstar571 I know that you want me to star the romance right now but I will start it soon enough. And besides Mac need to meet Harm's grandma ;)

**.**

**Chapter 6 – Washington Holiday**

**.**

**0930 local, Thursday, JAG HQ**

Harm still could not understand the fact that Secretary of the Navy chose him for the escort duty for Romanian princess. There were senior officers in Pentagon that did that sort of stuff. They were trained in protocol and security. It was probably Webb who suggested his name. He probably wanted someone he already knew so he would get all the credit if all went fine and have someone without high placed political friends to blame.

Before Harm knew it he stood before the door to Mac's office. She let the door open but he knocked on the door frame anyway. In his state of mind he did not wanted to distract Mac from her work without her permission.

Mac looked up from the file she read and saw that Harm looked troubled. "Come on in, Harm." She closed the file and placed it to the big pile that was already on the side of her desk.

Harm sat to his usual chair in front of Mac's desk. He fiddled with the paper that Webb gave him. "Mac, I know that I promised you to help with your case tonight but I had to go to some diplomatic dinner. Orders from the Secretary of the Navy."

"So you will play protocol. For how long?" Mac was not bothered with that. She was more than capable to work out all potential problems of this case herself so she did not needed Harm's help that much.

Harm looked to the ground as if he was ashamed that he could not help her. "Three days. For the Romanian princess." Harm handled his orders to Mac so she could read it herself.

Mac was impressed that Harm got this assignment. It was something that government gave only to selected group of officers. If they considered him as good enough of that sort of job he was on good way to catch eye of some congressman or senator and get through ranks really fast.

"Just be nice and remember that you are responsible for her safety."

Harm sighed. "I know, Mac. This is just another assignment."

There was just one think left. "The king and princess will be hosts at the NATO Ball so I had to go there. Will you be my date?" Now he felt like teenager asking the nicest girl out. But this was Mac and it was part of work so why he felt that way. They were best friends, sure. But nothing more.

"Harm, I would like to but I don't have a dress."

Harm give her his famous flyboy smile and winked. "You will find something nice to fit you, Ninja girl."

Mac did not know how to interpret this comment at first. It was innocent but at the same time it gave her some idea of where the friendship that she and Harm shared could lead. She knew that she would have to look for some nice fitting dress.

**.**

**1700 local, Thursday, outside Harm's apartment**

Harm was on time for once. He knew that this task was only for a short time but he did not wanted to to give bad impression. This job together with his DFC and some high profile cases could boos his career or if he would screw this it could mean his chance to became full commander soon would be crashed.

Outside of the building he saw nice looking blond that unloaded boxes from her car. She probably rented the empty apartment below his one. In any other day he would help her with the boxes but the limo was already there and the secret service agents that stood next to the limo would joke about it.

**.**

**1715 local, Friday, residence of Romanian delegation**

"Rabb, You are not late?" Webb was confused. He did his background check on Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and what he found was that Harm usually did not stick to the schedule. He was also known for his own unorthodox methods like the one he and major MacKenzie did in Arizona or actions over and inside Bosnia.

Harm smiled on Webb's comment. It was good to surprise this State Department/CIA agent. If he was not predictable he had better chance not to be involved in more of CIA operations that went south. "Your Majesty."

Romanian king stood up from his desk and looked at Harm. "I thought the commander would be someone ... older."

Webb was fast to assure the king that US took great interest in the safety of both king and princess. "Let me assure you, Your Majesty, the commander is perfect for the job."

King looked at the awards Harm received and was pleased that he was real officer that proved himself during his service. Prime minister usually asked for seasoned protocol officer but this time US State Department wanted someone who proved himself in tight situation.

**.**

**2000 local, Friday, Harm's apartment**

After he returned to his apartment and changed out of the dress uniform Harm found out that Mac called two times when he was still in Newport so after he listened to the messages she left he called her back.

Mac showed up twenty minutes later while Harm hammered last few nails to the stairs to his bedroom.

"Working hard, flyboy?" asked Mac when Harm opened the door with hammer in his hand and nail still in between his teeth.

"Hi, Maf," said Harm and realized that he still had the nail in his mouth. He took it off and placed it with the hammer next to the door. "Yeah, just finishing another part."

Mac just smiled and tossed her jacket to the chair and went to the fridge to help herself to iced water. "How is the princess?"

Harm watched his partner with amusement as she made her moves like this was her home. "I think you would like her, Mac. She is quite strong headed."

Mac chuckled on that. "So she is your type?" she knew that this was not true but the way Harm said it called for her response.

"No," answered Harm and shook his head. "She is nice but she is nothing for me. I like girls in uniform much more."

Mac did knew how to react to that. She knew that most of Harm's past girlfriends were military with the exception of the Puerto Rican girl. Did that meant that he liked her or was it just another of his meaningless comments. It was safer to change the topic to something other than the princess.

"I went to the store today and I found something for the ball. The heels are nice but quite high for me."

Harm knew that the shot wound had already healed but Mac still did not ran that fast and that long like she said she did before. "Are you sure that you will be all right wearing high heels and dancing tomorrow."

"I will be fine. It will be for less that two hours and I do not plan to dance more than few times."

"And what will you wear to the ball?"

Mac smiled and winked at him while she balanced her glass of water on her knee. "You will see tomorrow, commander."

'Uh, I'm in trouble. Mac only calls me commander if she plans something devious.' Harm now looked quite shocked. 'What dress she found that she do not want me to know.' Harms thoughts about Mac's dress were cut by knock on the door.

Harm opened and before him was princess in causal turtleneck and jacket. "Alexi?" Harm was confused by her visit. She should have been with the rest of delegation and not here. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to spend the night," answered the princess and slipped past Harm into the apartment and turned back to face him.

"Where's Agent Culp?" The moment Harm asked he knew the answer. "Don't answer I probably know."

Princess just smiled to his comment. Yes, like the night before she got out of sight of her guards and left.

Harm was not "You're going home right now."

"I can't," countered Alexandra and tried to seduce Harm.

"Why not?" asked Harm and looked over princess to Mac for help. He received nothing.

Princess moved from Harm and fiddled with his stereo. "I eavesdropped when minister Kepish told Father that he believes someone on the royal staff is with the hardliners."

"You will still be safer at the residence."

Now princess tried puppy look but had no effect on Harm."If you take me back now, Father will lock me in the tower forever."

Harm grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Your residence doesn't have a tower!"

"The one in Romania does."

Mac just sat in the armchair and watched the scene before her. It was obvious that the princess did not saw her. The way Harm handled this situation assured Mac that what Harm told her that he was not interested in princess was true. And she liked the princess for her .

The situation was nearly out of control. Princess did not wanted to go and Harm did not wanted to use force on her. "Mac, help me get princess to her residence."

Mac stood up and put her own jacket on. "Sure, Harm. Princess, it's time to go."

Princess looked at Mac and did not understand who was this woman and what she did at Harm's apartment. "Why?"

Mac took up her Marine persona so she could deal with the stubborn "You need to go before Webb shows up here."

Before anyone could said anything else there were another knock on the door.

Harm was first to respond. "Speaking of devil."

"Should we hide her?" whispered Mac.

Harm shook his head and opened the door. "Nice to see you here, Webb."

Webb just stood in the door and looked like deer caught in headlights. He did not expected to see princess here and much less to see Mac and all three of them in jackets obviously ready to go out. He knew that princess could be here but Harm would probably hide her. There was something that he did not understand.

Both Harm and Mac rolled their eyes. It was nice to confuse Webb he was way too much confident. "We are on the way to return princess home."

"Webb, you can go home too," said Mac and with smile pushed Webb out of the door. Harm took princes by her arm and followed Mac out of the apartment.

**.**

**1810 local, Saturday, Willard Hotel, Washington D.C.**

Harm arrived few minutes early and checked the security of the place. There were secret service agents all over the place. Most of them stood guard and the side of ballroom but he knew that there were more of them that looked like gusts. He also saw some familiar faces here. The ball was not that big occasion but few senior officers and a lot of junior ones wanted to be seen here and earn themselves few social points.

When Mac arrived Harm was stunned. The dress Mac picked for tonight fit her like a glove. He knew that he told her to find something to fit her but he did not think she would take his words literally. The black dress really accentuated her curves while it shoved no cleavage and the long black gloves only increased the effect. He had to put all his willpower to not open his mouth and drool.

Mac smiled widely. Harm was so cute as he stared on her. And she knew that if she had chosen the other dress he would probably drool for real or he would just pass out. This one was perfect. For good measure Mac swung her hips as she came closer to Harm.

"Mac, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you, Harm. You do not look bad yourself in the mess dress."

Harm smiled and offered Mac his arm. They moved to the dancing floor.

When the dance started Harm was on alert and looked around for any sign of trouble. He danced on autopilot and all of his attention was on the people around him. After few moments he realized that he was dancing with Mac and that she deserved more of his attention.

Before Harm was able to return his attention to Mac, she expressed it herself. "Harm, you are dancing like I'm your sister."

"I'm sorry Mac. We should really enjoy this until the king arrive. Then we will have to be on alert."

"You are the one that is not enjoying this dance"

Harm took that hint and with just slight move of his hand pressed Mac closer to him. When he looked to her eyes he saw sparks of joy. She had the most beautiful eyes he ever saw. Neither of them remembered the rest of their first dance. They only separated when the music faded.

They knew that with Bud's fiasco when he asked Harriet and ended up with ensign Nestor they needed to get them together. The way they acted when they were near each other said it all. They belonged together. All Harm and Mac had to do was separate them from their respective dates and got them to act on their feelings.

**.**

The second dance they shared tonight was much better than the first one. This time both Harm and Mac really enjoyed themselves from the beginning. They knew that the king and princess would arrive soon so both of them did not wanted the music to stop.

After the dance was over and they moved to the side of the room Webb approached them. "We're in good spirits."

**.**

* * *

**End note: **There is one change in episode **The Game of Go**. When in actual episode Mac stopped herself from kissing Harm in this time-line she kissed him fully.

**.**

* * *

Next chapter – Post Recon (flight home after Force Recon episode)


	8. Chapter 7: Post Recon

Thanks for the reviews. I have few more chapters in this story and then it will change to the x-over for one chapter.

.

**Chapter 7 – Post Recon**

**.**

**Navy C-5B Galaxy over Arizona**

Mac and Harm seated themselves at the last row of seats at the passenger deck of C-5 Galaxy. They only shared the windowless _cave_ with Bud, second flight crew, four technicians that were responsible for the cargo and loadmaster. Bud seated himself to the back of the deck with others and like them he lowered his seat so he could catch some sleep.

It was strange for Harm when they approached this plane back at the airbase. It was bearing big American flags on its tail and wings as well as NAVY markings and dark gray paint job with two bright orange reflex strips on its wings. It was one of the two C-5s that Navy used for the Deep Freeze supply missions. Now, with the Antarctic winter they used it to transport equipment too big for other planes without the need to ask Air Force for help. This time it was one of the new fast attack boat that was tested at Pendleton and now it needed to be shipped to Newport for some changes.

As soon as the plane got to the flight altitude both Mac and Harm took out magazines that they bought on the base to get them through the flight. Harm had new issue of Aviation Week. There was interesting article on historic training planes that he wanted to read and one speculative article on future of the navy airplanes. It cited some reliable source that in just a few years both Marine Corps and Navy would use new stealth fighters and ditch all the old planes like Tomcats, Vikings and older versions of Hornets.

Mac got National Geographic with picture of bipedal dinosaur on the front page. The main article of the issue was simplified version of the study on life of small bipedal dinosaurs and their relationship to birds. While she was in Arizona Mac usually saw only big bones of the bigger dinosaurs but she was interested in the small ones too.

"Interesting," said Harm. He did not realized that he said out loud before Mac opened her mouth.

"What?" asked Mac and put her magazine to her lap.

"I said it loud?" Harm looked up from the page he just finished and turned to Mac. She just smiled at him and moved her lips in silent 'Yes'.

"Oh, nothing just that the idea of replacing pilots in fighter planes with computers is ridiculous."

Mac heard the rumors about future pilotless planes too. It was still years ahead from what she knew. The only planes that Pentagon wanted to be without pilots for now was the one they already had, spy planes like the ones used in Vietnam and in Gulf War.

"It will take years, flyboy. You are safe now with your flight status."

Harm relaxed a little in his seat. "I know."

Mac put the magazine to the pocket on the back side of the seat before her and turned once more to Harm. "You can always join Marines, gunny."

"Mac, you only say that because you liked to order me around."

"It was fun." chuckled Mac. "And you didn't liked it that much."

"I liked the Marines. It was just that we are best friends and I had to pretend that we barely knew each other."

Mac closed her eyes and smiled. "You know Harm, you were pretty good looking Marine."

"Next time, it's you going undercover. And we will talk how you look in navy whites." Harm had to retaliate. They teased each other about almost everything for last few weeks probably just for fun of it.

"Only in your dream, sailor." Mac knew that it was neither her nor Harm's call on the undercover investigations. Admiral took those decisions only when there were no other ways. "Can you get me my soda. I have bottle in my bag."

"Sure." Harm stood up and opened the overhead bag area where they put their travel bags. In one of the opened pockets of Mac's bag was nearly full bottle of coke. He took it and before he sat sat back down to his seat he glanced to the back of the plane where all others already slept, even the loadmaster.

When Harm passed the bottle to Mac their hand brushed.

Mac felt the sparks when their hands touched. She knew that feeling but she was too afraid to acknowledge it.

Mac moved first. They both leaned to each other. They were only few inches from the point where their lips would touch when both of them stopped. The were unsure what they should do next.

Mac was too scared to kiss Harm and at the same time she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers.

Harm looked directly into her eyes. He was as nervous as she was and as eager to proceed as she was. He placed his fingers to Mac's mouth. He when that they should stop before they both did something they would regret later. He had to put all his will to his next words."Mac, should I give you red light?"

That got Mac's attention and she blushed. She moved away slightly. She had to compose herself. The moment they stopped she knew that she could trust Harm even with her dirty secret. "No, Harm. I crossed that line in the past."

Harm looked at Mac and was little shocked. She was married until last fall and she had affair with someone in the same chain of command at that time?

"It happened years ago. He was my commanding officer and we ended it. I feel bad about it even now."

"So what are we going to do about us?" asked Harm. He also knew that if they acted on the feelings they had one of them would have to either resign or transfer out of JAG HQ. He did not wanted to do it and as he knew Mac neither did she.

"As much as I would like us be more than we are now we probably should wait and stay best friends for now." Mac was torn inside. She hoped that no one would suspect that they fell in love but decided not act on those feelings.

"You know that there are people in our lives that will suspect something." Harm knew that the way they acted around each other probably gave up their feelings to some of their coworkers and friends.

Mac smiled shyly on that. "You mean like Chloe and your mom?"

Harm brushed his fingers against Mac's cheek and gave her assuring smile. "Them and admiral, Bud and few others."

Mac nodded to that sighed.

"We will face them when we have to, Ninja Girl."

Mac put her head to Harm's shoulder and relaxed. They both accepted the fact that neither of them was ready now or at least they thought that they were not ready to do the next step yet.

They talked about a lot of things for the rest of the flight. None of the topics had anything to do with their feelings they just wanted to talk about the things that brought them there.

Harm kissed his best friend's hand just as the plane started its descent to Norfolk airfield. He knew that if they survive being just best friends that there was hope for them.

**.**

* * *

Next chapter – Independence Weekend


	9. Chapter 8: Independence Weekend

**Note**: I know that you want me to star the romance right now but It will start soon enough.

From the time-line perspective this is post Season 2

**.**

**Chapter 8 – Independence Weekend**

**.**

**1500 local, Monday, 30th June 1997, JAG HQ**

Harm could not believe it. Mattoni gave him this file only ten minutes ago. It was full of new and strong evidence against the petty officer he defended. That left him with little room for defense strategy. He never liked to loose but without some mitigating circumstances it looked that the petty officer would spend next few months in prison.

The phone ringed four times before he answered it. "Commander Rabb."

"Hi, mom." Harm smiled when he heard his mom's voice.

"No, I do not have plans for the fourth." That was not truth but it did not mattered.

"And Frank? … He is not coming?"

"You can stay with me. Hotels will be full anyway."

"Sure, mom. Mac will love to see you again."

"OK, I will see you on the airport on Thursday. Bye."

When he put the receiver of the phone he closed the file and walked to Mac's office.

**.**

Mac made notes to the notes she did on Friday. This case was stuck with most of the possible witnesses not reachable. Two marines just vanished and no one knew where they could be. They were both still active but all pointed to some top secret operation, only problem was that all Spec. Ops commands did not known about them. When she looked at the case again it looked like nothing happened but some of the evidence said it did. She was glad when her phone ringed. At lest that way she was spared from the need to write more useless notes.

"Major MacKenzie."

When she recognized the voice on the other end she smiled widely. "Hi, Chloe."

"Sure you can come if your stepfather agrees. Can I talk to him?"

"Yes, I can take care of Chloe for whole weekend."

"I will take her from the buss station late Thursday and send her back Sunday evening.

Mac closed her eyes and relaxed in her chair. The three days with Chloe should be fun. She did not seen her since Christmas and only talked to her on her birthday by the phone. Part of the Big sister program was mentoring and spending time together but since she was out of DC or injured she was not able to find time for Chloe.

Harm peeked through the door a smiled to the picture before him. Beautiful marine major with dreamy smile on her face. He knocked on the door to get Mac from her dreamy state.

"Mac, mom just called that she will arrive for the Independence day. And she wants to see you again."

"Great." grinned Mac. "It will be interesting. Chloe just called me and she will also come here for the weekend."

Harm felt dizzy for a moment. He remembered the conversation they had on board of C-5. So far they acted the same in work and as far as they knew no one suspected that they spend a lot of off-work time together. But now, two people in their lives that were most likely to plot behind their back to get them together were about to meet each other.

"That will definitely be a huge challenge, Ninja Girl."

**.**

**1940 local, Thursday, 3rd July, 1997, Dulles Int. Airport**

They arrived about 20 minutes before the plane was due to land. Harm nervously looked to the number of people that exited the designated gate. His mom did not get out with other passengers that traveled first class. He knew that most of the time she traveled alone she forgot to get out and chatted with the stewardess.

"Harm, don't be so nervous. She will be here soon." Mac had to giggle a little. It was so unusual for the cocky and sometimes overconfident lawyer she knew.

"You know that you need to get Chloe. Her bus arrives in forty minutes and since we need to bring mom's luggage and considering all the traffic we do not have much time to spare.

Eight more people exited the gate before Harm spotted his mother. He and Mac hurried to her. Harm enveloped her in loving hug. "It's good to see you again, mom."

When Trish got from her son hug she turned to Mac and smiled. "Sarah, dearie. Nice to see you here."

"Good to see you too, Trish." Said Mac and gave her quick hug.

"Before you start exchange stories we need to get your luggage, mom. Mac promised to be there when Chloe arrive. And we have only 30 minutes."

"31 minuted and 20 seconds," corrected him Mac.

It took them five more minutes to find the luggage and after that they hurried to their cars. Trish decided that she would ride with Mac for now. She knew from their visit last year and few calls to Harm that this marine had become part of her son's life.

"So, Sarah, tell me how have you been?"

Mac knew that there were two possible answers to this question. The social one and the truth. She knew that Harm probably told his mother at least about some of their adventures so she decided for the truth. "Good. Bad. Shot. Spoiled. But most of the time I had great time even sometimes I struggled in work."

"Harm told me few things but I want to hear more from you."

Mac had to hit the brakes because someone few cars before her nearly missed the traffic signal and stopped at the last moment. "You know, Trish. I never thanked you for the Christmas presents that you and Frank gave me."

Trish just waved her hand in dismissal. "You send your thanks thru my son. And he send me some photos of you two and few from the Christmas with young girl that now I understand is Chloe."

Mac did not believed that. "Harm never showed me pictures from Christmas. Hell, I don't even know he took them."

**.**

Harm did not knew how but Mac managed to get to the parking lot before him and he was the one first off the airport. He saw that his mom and Mac were already standing by the side of her car. From the way they talked it seemed that both of them shared some good girl-talk. Probably about him. He did not wanted to know at the moment. He found free spot just five cars from Mac's and parked there.

All three of them went to the platform where Chloe's bus was to arrive. They got there just in time. As she sat near the door she was one of first out of the bus and she run straight to Mac with big smile on her face. "Hi, Sarah."

"Hi, sweetie," Mac knew that her 'little sister' was about to jump up so she prepared for it and hugged her in her arms.

When Chloe decided that the hug was long enough she got to the ground and turned to Harm. "Hi, Harm."

Harm also hugged Chloe but knelt first so he was now at her eye level first. "Hi, Chloe." He then moved a little and pointed to Trish. "This is my mom."

Chloe smiled and waved to Harm's mom. "Hi, Mrs. Rabb."

"Stop the Mrs. Rabb thing. It makes me feel old. You can call me Trish." From the moment their eyes met Trish knew that she liked Chloe. This little girl had something in her that gave her strength and she obviously loved the idea of three days with Sarah and her son.

After they greeted each other and Mac took Chloe's backpack they moved to the parking lot. There is was time for them to part for the day. Both Chloe and Trish needed to unpack and prepare for the next few days.

"So Chloe, what do you want to do tomorrow? Go to Zoo or go flying in my biplane?"

"ZOO, please. And can I have your pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?

Harm smiled. Both Chloe and Mac loved his pancakes on Christmas. He had to made them for Mac number of times this year. "Sure. I will make them for all of us and them we will go to the ZOO."

"Great!" squealed Chloe. "See you in the morning." She waved and got into Mac's car.

"Have fun, you two." Said Harm and to that Mac just chuckled. "And don't tell her all the stories, Ninja Girl."

Mac just rolled her eyes. "I will try to left some for tomorrow, Flyboy."

**.**

**2055 local, 3rd July, Harm's apartment**

They rode in silence to Harm's apartment. Trish still processed all the information that she got today. The way her son and Sarah danced around each other told her a lot. And the nicknames they used were pretty cute.

Harm opened his apartment's door and lead his mom in. She liked how her son changed the apartment. She was here before Harm did all the work and now it looked more like home than just place where pilot live between deployments. His collection of photos grew considerably. There were the old ones of him and his father and his graduation photo as well as few from his short flight carrier. The new ones was what caught Trish's attention. Some of them were the same ones that he send her like the one of him and Sarah during NATO ball or the two of them on the carrier. Then there were two from their visit in her home. The one that really caught her eye was taken in desert and Sarah wore summer dress there. It had to be from Arizona from their first case last year.

"Do you want something to drink, mom?" asked Harm as he put her luggage to his bedroom.

"Only water. Do you have ice?"

"There should be bag in the freezer."

Trish opened the freezer and did not believed what she saw. "Who are you and had you done to my son?"

"Mom?" asked Harm while he moved his spare pillow to the sofa.

"You have meat in your freezer!"

Harm first gaped and then grinned. "I do. I planned to make us dinner tomorrow and then prepare some sandwiches for the day I took you all flying."

Trish tilted her head and turned to her son so she could see his eyes. "There is probably enough for ten!"

Harm just grinned, he knew his marine well. "That's about right amount for one hungry marine, you and Chloe."

Trish only raised eyebrow to her son's statement.

**.**

**2110 local, 3rd July, Mac's apartment**

After Chloe unpacked and changed from her travel clothes to nice violet pajama she decided that she wanted some snack before sleep. Mac anticipated that and before she went to the airport she prepared few toasts. Chloe took one and went to the couch to eat it.

Mac now also in pajamas sat beside her and looked little bid sad.

"What up?" asked Chloe between bites of sandwich.

"I know that I was not the best big sister the last six months. We did not spend a day together."

"You gave me best Christmas I've ever had and you always listened to my calls."

"But I want to do more. I should do more. I know how hard it is to grow up without someone who loves you."

Chloe put the unfinished half of the sandwich on the coffee table and crawled to Mac's lap. Without more words Chloe hugged her big sister. "You love me and Harm at least likes me. It is enough for me."

After some tears from both of them Mac put Chloe to the floor and went to the bathroom. She returned with pink nail polish. "Do you like that color?"

Chloe only nodded as she had her mouth full again.

Mac placed the polish to the coffee table and went to bathroom for the rest of the things she needed. When she returned there was nothing left from the toast and Chloe just looked at the color Mac chose.

"Harm will like this." Before Chloe could continue with her ideas she was smacked playfully with one of the pillows that just moment ago was on the couch.

"Stop it, young lady. We are friends so do not try anything behind my back." Mac knew that it will not help much but each little bit counted with Chloe.

Chloe mind stopped on the words. _Nothing behind Sarah's back. So I could plot openly if she do not catch me._ She smiled devilishly. "I want mine done first." She then put her feet to the table and let Mac stuck the cotton between her toes.

**.**

**0755 local, 4th July 1997, Mac's apartment**

Harm woke up early and made sure that he had all the things he would need for the all day trip to Zoo. He also checked for all the ingredients needed for the dinner he planned to make. When he was satisfied that he did not forgot anything he went to the shower.

"Mom, you ready?" asked Harm and put on his shirt.

"Almost, I just need to find my donor card to the Zoo."

"You are donor to the Zoo?"

"Ah, here it is. And yes, Chrysler donated a lot of money to the Smithsonian so Frank and me also donated some. This get us to a lot of actions here and also in San Diego. With that card we go to the some great dolphin and whales shows and here we will get free parking and some other stuff that are not for everyone."

**.**

**0825 local, 4th July 1997, Mac's apartment**

Harm unlocked Mac's apartment door with the key she gave him five weeks ago. Trish did not believed it. Despite the fact that they were only friends or at lest that was what her son told her last night he had key to her apartment. And Sarah probably had one for his. This had to be some friendship when they trust each other with their apartments.

Chloe watched cartoons while Harm opened door and let himself in. "Hi, Harm. Will I get pancakes?"

"Sure, as soon as I make them and if you can steal one before Mac get to them."

Harm took biggest bowl that Mac had and calculated if the size would be enough to feed one hungry marine, hungry girl, his mom and himself. He knew that Mac had enough ingredients for this. They talked about it two days ago so both of them had enough even if they were all really hungry.

Mac smelled something great and it got her from her bed. Still groggy and without any worry about her appearance she went straight to the kitchen. "Morning, sailor. This is my breakfast?"

Harm slid the pancake he just finished to the plate and looked at Mac. "If you eat it before anyone else, yes." He already saw Mac in that state before but it was something to remember. Usually top notch marine with her hair mussed, without makeup and still sleepy. "But you have to make coffee yourself."

Trish just held her cup of tea and looked thru the open door to kitchen.

**.**

**1025 local, 4th July 1997, National Zoo**

The Zoo officials knew why they put giant pandas as the first exhibit behind the main entrance. OK, most of Zoos in the world did this but it was done for purpose. Trish and Harm already saw them in San Diego few times but Mac and Chloe never did and were truly fascinated with them. The cute animals just got them staring and nearly drooling. Reactions of few other visitors were the same. After nearly half an hour Harm just took out his camera and snapped picture of Mac with Chloe and then he did one where were the two and one cute panda.

"Mac, do you want do go somewhere else?"

Mac just looked at him with puppy look "But they are so cute, Flyboy."

"I know, Mac. We will return here for their feeding time so you will enjoy them more."

"Few more minutes," said Chloe and continued to stare to the animal before her.

"OK. We will stay here for few more minutes." Harm had to agree that the pandas were very cute but he wanted to see another ones too.

Trish just admired the view. Mac turned to small child and the all happy friends together. Hell, they looked more like a family than just friends. "Just remember that we should go for that highlights tour."

Chloe melted during the tour. She never imagined that she would see animals with a guide that actually knew a lot about the subject. The reptile, invertebrates and then great cats exhibitions was just enough to for morning. They saw tiger cubs and young alligators. Chloe absorbed all information and just could not believe it. This was even better than the Christmas. She felt really loved and enjoyed the feeling. Would it be like this if she had real full family? She never knew her father and her mom was ill nearly a year before she died.

"Look, Ninja Girl, they have burgers here." Said Harm when they paused neat the kids farm to eat something. It was nearly noon and Mac started to show signs that she was hungry.

"Great, Harm. I'm getting hungry."

"You are always hungry, Mac."

"I'm mot," answered Mac and punched Harm's arm.

"You two, stop it." Trish could not stand it any more, they behaved like teens or long time married couple. "We should look at what they have here."

"I want chips!" announced Chloe.

**.**

**1800 local, 4th July, National Zoo**

Chloe was tired from all the walking and also from the excitement about so much great animals. She was glad when they got to Mac's car and she sat to the back seat. If it was not for the prospect of dinner she would just fall asleep.

"Chloe, do you need to pick up something for the evening or can we go straight to my place?" asked Harm from the right front seat.

"I have all I need. … Yawn." answered Chloe.

"I hope you stay awake for the fireworks," commented Mac from driver's seat as she turned the car from the parking lot and then to the Harm's place.

**.**

**1900 local, 4th July, Harm's apartment **

Harm changed to his usual cooking outfit and got the meat out of freezer. Mac and Chloe took lemonade from fridge and sat to the couch. Mac knew that her culinary skills were nowhere near Harm's so she did not wanted to 'help' him.

"Do you want some help?"asked Trish. Harm seemed to had his hands full with the meat.

"Maybe with the vegetables. I have some fresh cucumbers and tomatoes in the fridge."

**.**

They went out for the fireworks. Like the one on the New Year it was great show and all four of them watched it like never before. Chloe was ecstatic and jumped up and down and pointed to some of the more exotic pyrotechnic effects.

After the fireworks Mac just sat to bench and started to cry. Harm sat as close to her as he dared and put his arm around her. "Hey, whats up, marine?"

Mac turned her head so she could look directly into his eyes. "This was my first real Independence day. Before I was always deployed, in training, deep in my books or drunk. Thanks for today, Flyboy."

Harm smiled and placed kiss on her forehead. Mac wished that he would get real kiss but Trish was here and as much as she wanted to believe her will was strong enough it would probably not end with just one kiss. After she relaxed she put her head to Harm's shoulder and just enjoyed the feeling.

Chloe watched her big sister and her friends and inside her head she jumped more than during the fireworks. Her New Year wish was in the process of becoming true.

Trish looked at the trio before her and she knew that they looked like a real family now. They acted that way in the Zoo too but this was something more. The feeling that her son and Sarah belong together was stronger than before. She could not figured out how and why they still were not a couple.

**.**

**5****th**** July, ****Leesburg Airfield, Virginia**

Harm finished the preflight check for the third time and Mac watched carefully. She did not wanted to repeat their experience with bad fuel line. When they were both satisfied that everything seemed OK, Harm decided that it was time he should take someone up.

"Who wants to go up first?"

"Me! Me!" decided Chloe.

"Mom, you OK with it?" asked Harm little uneasy. He did not wanted his mom to feel left out but on the other hand he knew that Chloe never flew in airplane or at least not in one like this.

"It's fine just do not flew far."

"Don't worry, we will be just ten minutes from here." Harm put on his flight jacket and went to the plane.

Mac made herself comfortable in the front seat and waited for Harm to put Chloe in her lap.

"Why can't I b here alone?" asked Chloe as Mac strapped them to the seat.

"Because you are too small. The com gear is made for older ones and besides you would not see anything."

Harm flew to the less populated area and when he saw only forest around them he he called to Mac. "Sarah is yours, Mac."

Chloe did not had comm gear so she did not heard what Harm just said and her eyes nearly fell out when Mac took control of the plane.

"Mac, easy. No big maneuvers like rolls."

**.**

Nearly a hour later Harm landed smoothly back at the airfield and stopped near the hangar.

"It was great how you flew, Sarah." Chloe loved all the time in the air and most of all the rolls and the fact that Mac actually flew them for some time.

"Son, you really let Sarah pilot?" Trish knew it was against regulations but it was not the point. One thing was if she piloted while she and her son were alone up there but with Chloe?

"Mac learned few things since February." Harm knew that his mom was concerned because of Chloe and he did not let Mac do the more dangerous maneuvers. "And I did all the rolls and other things. I know what she can and can not do."

"You do, sailor?" asked playfully Mac as she got out of what she began to think of as her flight jacket.

**.**

* * *

Next chapter – Grandma's Farm


	10. Chapter 9: Grandma's Farm

**Note:** I do not know when Harm's grandmother have her birthday so I picked 26th August and Mac's on 28th August. I also presumed that Mac was born in 1968 so it would not be her 30th birthday.

There will probably be slight confusion about who is who with two Sarahs ;) Mac is Mac but Sarah Rabb calls her Sarah. Sarah Rabb is Sarah or grams.

This chapter should have been completed nearly a month ago but I finally finished it. Next chapter will be short one so expect it in a week or so.

**.  
**

**Chapter 9 – Grandma's Farm**

**.**

**1830 local, Saturday, 26th July 1997, Mac's apartment**

They were working on case where Mac was for a change first chair and Harm was second. With other work to do they decided that it would be better to go through the material at home. Mac decided that this time they should order their dinner and Harm insisted on noodles.

Harm dug into his portion of noodles and returned to his notes. This time they were facing team from JAG Pacific. The Marine captain wanted to be defended by someone from his former command so the defense was team of marines from Japan.

"When will you take me flying again, sailor?" asked Mac. She was tired and did not wanted any more talk about the case this night.

Harm thought about it. "Probably early September. With the forecast for the next two weeks I will not risk going up."

Mac could not believed it. Last time Harm took her flying was the Independence day weekend and she would need to wait one more month? She pointed her chopsticks to him. "So why not later next month?"

"I promised grams that I will visit her. It's her birthday."

Now that was interesting. "When is it?"

"August 26, why?"

"That's two days before mine. Can you return here so we can celebrate together?"

Harm smiled at that. "Not likely but you know what? You can come with me and we will have double birthday party."

"You sure your grandma wouldn't mind?" It was one thing that they spend a lot of time together but Mac didn't wanted to cut Harm's time with his grandmother.

"Nope. Mom probably told her about you so she would ask me why I didn't take you with me."

Mac blushed. She knew that Trish was good observant and that she probably found that they had feelings towards each other. "So the only problem will be getting leave at the same time."

**.**

**0830 local, Monday, 28th July, JAG HQ**

"Sir, can I have the last week of August off?" asked Mac after all the cases were divided.

Admiral took moment to remember if any other of the senior officers wanted to take a leave that week. Most of the others except for Harm took the leave in previous weeks or would take it in the next two. "Yes, you can. You did not took much of your leave since you came here so far, Major."

"No, sir!" answered Mac. She knew that she was supposed to take more leave but with the cases it was hard.

"You should consider taking at least two more weeks this year or you will have problem taking them the next one." Admiral knew that most of his officers with families took as much as they could but with Rabb and now MacKenzie and a few of his junior officers he considered to order them to take some time off.

"I know, sir. I will probably take Christmas off and few more days in October or November."

"Very well. Dismiss."

"Aye, aye, sir." Mac smiled a little, that was easy.

**.**

**Monday, 18th August, JAG HQ**

With the court-martial of Colonel Farrow finished Harm decided it was time he asked for the leave too. During this case he and Mac crushed heads few times but in the end they still wanted to spend most of the next week at Harm's grandmother farm.

"Admiral, I want to ask for leave."

Admiral Chegwidden looked at him. It was not usual that Rabb asked for some time off at least not when he was in DC. He sometimes took few days during investigations in San Diego. "When do you want it?"

"Next week, sir."

Admiral just looked at him. He did not liked it. With Mac on leave at the same time not only he would be without two of his best lawyers but it looked strange that the two friends wanted to have leave at the same time. "For how long?"

"Whole week, sir."

Admiral massaged top of his nose. "Does that something to do with the fact that major MacKenzie will take her leave next week?"

"No, sir. It's my grandmother's birthday and I promised her that I will spend few days with her."

"OK, you can have your leave. Just finish as much paperwork as you can by Friday."

"Thank you, sir!" 'Mission accomplished,' thought Harm and was relieved that he got his leave. Now all he had to do was to tel Mac and call grams that Mac will come with him.

**.**

**2100 local, Friday, 22nd August, Mac's apartment**

Mac was nearly prepared for the week long trip. She already packed the magazines she wanted to read as well as gift for Harm's grandmother. Now she stood before her bed where she made three piles of clothes. She knew that she needed few comfy shirts and shorts and something better for the celebration but there were two things left out. Should she pack pajama or nightgown? The other problem was swimsuit. Harm told her that there was small pool on the farm and Mac really wanted to spend at least few hours sunbathing as there was not much opportunities for that in DC.

**.**

**0600 local, Saturday, 23th August, Harm's apartment**

Harm had to wake up early if they wanted to arrive to the farm before noon. They decided to take his corvette and enjoy the four hours drive. Harm was glad that he packed and prepared all stuff last night so he now did not had to make fast breakfast. He only hoped that Mac also woke up early so they could be on the way in one hour. After few moments he decided to call her.

Mac answered the phone after it ringed six times. Harm nearly gave up by then. "MacKenzie," she said still half asleep.

"Hi. Mac. I just want to make sure you will be ready at seven hundred."

"I hope so." That was not the answer he hoped for. Obviously Mac was up late last night.

"Make yourself big mug of the stuff you call coffee and get ready. I will be there in forty minutes"

**.**

**1135 local, Saturday 23rd August, Sarah Rabb's farm, Beallsville, Pennsylvania**

Sarah Rabb saw her grandson's car on the road and went out to greet him and his friend. When Harm called her five days ago that he will bring his friend that had her birthday two days after herself she knew that he was talking about Sarah 'Mac' MacKenzie.

Trish told her about Mac last Christmas and again just after the Independence day. She told her about the fact that Mac looked just like Harms dear friend Diane and that it did not bothered neither of them. The friendship these two developed and the love Trish saw they showed to each other while they were alone was something she wanted to see herself.

Mac looked like child again when she saw the farm house for the first time from distance. This was the place where Harm recovered from his ramp strike? It was really nice place and quiet one.

"Mac, what are you thinking about?" asked Harm after he saw the dreamy look on her face.

"Just how nice this place is."

Harm parked his car alongside his grandmother's Jeep and went to hug her. "Hi, grams. It's so great to be here again."

Sarah smiled at that. Harm usually visited her few times a year but since he had a hectic year he was not here for more than a year. When he released her from his hug Sarah asked him: "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Harm smiled at that, like his grandmother didn't already knew about Mac. "Grams, this is Sarah MacKenzie, my best friend and colleague." He tuned to Mac and continued. "Mac, this is Sarah Rabb, my grandmother."

"It's good to meet you, Mrs Rabb." Mac was unsure how to proceed. Trish was was friendly and accepted her like she was part of the family but this woman was much older and she lived alone most of her life.

"Ah, call me grams like Harmon do, Sarah. After all Trish told me that you practically belong to our family."

Mac turned to Harm with the unspoken question. 'Told you' answered Harm without word.

"Come on in, you two. Lunch will be ready in twenty minutes so get your stuff to your rooms."

Harm just smiled and took their bags from the car. "So where will we be staying?"

When they got to the kitchen/dining room Sarah Rabb answered her grandson's question. "Harmon, you will have your old room and I prepared the guest bedroom for Sarah."

"Good." Said Harm and went upstairs to his old room. "Come on, Mac. I will show you around."

Sarah looked as Mac went upstairs as well and thought 'Kids' even as they were both adults and they were obviously in love just as Trish said they behaved just like teenage kids.

**Sunday 24th August, Sarah Rabb's farm**

Harm woke up early that morning and just after sunrise he went out for a short run. The farm was not that big for his usual few miles he ran each weekend but it had to do. After all he expected that he would end up fixing or repairing a lot of stuff before the end of the week.

The morning rain catch him when he was on the farthest point of his run. He had to slow down to nearly just walk so he would not slip in few places where the dirt already changed to slippery mud.

When he got back into the house Harm went straight to the upstairs bathroom and without thinking he got out of his wet clothes.

Harm opened the shower and saw naked wet back of no one else than Sarah MacKenzie. Before he could stop himself he looked at her nicely shaped butt.

"Uhm, could you get me towel, Harm ... Please!" said Mac when she felt cold air on her back. She covered her breasts with one arm while she moved her other arm behind herself and waited for Harm to get her big towel so she could wrap it around herself.

"Sorry, Mac. I did not realized you were in the shower." Harm handled her the big towel and took a smaller one for himself as he was also naked.

"Obviously," said Mac and chuckled after she stepped out of the shower and saw him and the effect she had on him.

Harm looked at her questionably but she just winked and went out of the bathroom and to her room.

**.**

After lunch Sarah send her grandson to fix few holes in the barn. The old wooden building needed few new planks and paint for few months now. It was usually Harm's job but she was able to do it herself if needed like the previous year. Now she was glad that he would do it

Mac decided that it was time for short swim in the pool and then few hours of sunbathing. She put on her bikini and with large towel, bottle of water, creme and one book she wen swimming.

After she swam for more than twenty minutes Mac dried herself and laid on the towel. There were few clouds in the sky but it was mostly clear and so she decided to read for some time. She laid on her stomach and let the sun work on her back.

Harm finished his work in the barn and went back to the farm to grab some snack and maybe to take a swim later. When he saw Mac on her back in just small bikini he just looked at her while he continued his walk. The path was still wet and muddy from the morning and Before he realized it he had fallen on his face.

Mac just enjoyed the sun and the fact that she did not had to do anything at the moment when she heard thump. She looked around and saw Harm with his face in mud. She got up and run to him. After she turned him to his back and checked him for breath and pulse she was relieved that he was OK.

"Harm!" she shook him a little.

Harm opened his eyes and saw Mac in her green bikini as she leaned above him. The sight alone could had kill him. Mac did not realized it but she got goosebumps and as a result her nipples were now rock hard and showing thru her bikini top.

"Mac, you trying to kill me?" Asked Harm and tried to look to Mac's eyes and not lower.

**.**

**26th August 1997, Sarah Rabb's farm**

Both Mac and Sarah Rabb decided to celebrate their birthdays in one day. Mac did not mind the earlier date as long as she was able to have good time with Harm. The plan was to have little party in the afternoon and then movie night with movie chosen by the older woman.

Just after breakfast Harm occupied kitchen to prepare everything for the party. He decided to prepare version of Italian chicken salad that Mac loved so much but this time he used grilled chicken and lamb.

The previous day Harm and his grandmother went to the shop. While she shopped for daily groceries he went to look for ingredients that he needed for his little project. He found fresh strawberries and raspberries so he decided to make fruit cake. He knew that his grandmother would not accept ordinary cake so he bought more fruits and for the children made letters to decorate it.

The meal and cake took him more time to prepare that he anticipated. It was nearly noon and when he looked for the two women he could not find them in the house. They were outside with cold drinks and deep in discussion. Mac was again only in her bikini. 'Damn, she is really trying to kill me.' thought Harm and returned inside to change and prepare dishes for light lunch.

"It's lunch time," called Harm when the table was done and fresh juice prepared.

**.**

It was time to start the celebration. Harm took the sparkling grape juice from the fridge and arranged the slices of fruits on the tray so everyone could take a bite between drinks, cake and ice cream.

Before he went out he retrieved two gift bags from his secret hideout and made sure that the right gifts were in their respective bags. He would be embarrassed if he gave Mac's gift to his grandmother.

Both Sarahs were outside but this time Mac had summer dress over her bikini. She knew that the celebration could end up badly if Harm only looked at her boobs. Teasing him during the day was one thing but birthday party was another. She put her gift bag for Sarah Rabb under the table Harm moved outside.

Harm finally brought all things he needed from the kitchen. The last thing was the cake. He was proud of it and was glad that he was able to made it at all. Mostly made out of fruit and red jell-o the cake looked like something parents would have for young child but Harm liked this more than normal cake with a lot of cream and ton of sugar in it.

"Happy Birthday, grandma. I wish you many more years full of happiness and good health" said Harm and kissed his grandmother after he gave her his gift bag.

"Thanks Harmon." Sarah Rabb was smiling but she had to add something. "I would like to live long enough to have great grandchildren that would bring me happiness."

Mac picked up the gift she had for the older woman and wished her happy birthday.

"Thank you, Sarah. And you can help with the happiness in my life." She winked at Mac and smiled. These two looked so good together that she already imagined their children playing here at the farm.

Now it was time for Mac to receive her gifts. Sarah went first and and gave Mac nice gift set of soap, bubble bath and perfumed candle. Mac probably never received set like this it was not one of the mass produced sets but made by local family soap business that made it for more than hundred years.

"Happy early Birthday, Mac." He gave her the gift bag and put light kiss on her cheek as he did not trusted himself to just kiss his best friend on lips not now after his grandmother's comment about great grandchildren.

Sarah watched and knew that this was not the proper way to wish a girl happy birthday. Especially if the girl was your best friend. "Harm, so kiss the birthday girl properly. She deserve it."

Mac smiled at that. Sarah Rabb probably figured their games around each other and wanted to see how much they wanted to be together. The both looked deep to the others eyes. They trusted each other with their lives but did they trust themselves to stop with the kiss.

After few seconds that seemed to them like forever Harm decided to try it. "Grams is right, you deserve a full kiss, ninja girl."

When Mac opened all three gifts that Harm gave her she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him one more kiss. "Thanks for the slippers."

**.**

* * *

Next chapter – Vanished


	11. Chapter 10: Vanished

**Chapter 10 – Vanished**

**.**

**JAG HQ**

"So whats with the Dalton Lowne?" asked harm when they exited Admiral's office.

"Nothing," answered Mac. He must have seen her with Dalton in her office.

"Mac, you consider leaving JAG?"

"What?" asked Mac back as she did not know how Harm got that idea.

"Bud told me Dalton Lowne was here hiring. Do you want to join big law firm?"

"Oh, that." Now Mac knew exactly what was behind that, Harm was little jealous. "His firm wants to expand their portfolio to represent clients against military and as I was in the news he though that I could be persuaded to join them."

"And?" asked Harm with raised eyebrow.

"I said that I will consider it but that's it. I will probably let him buy me dinner or two."

Harm smiled at that this was his Marine. "So how much did he offered you?"

Mac blushed. She knew that was her weak side she always wanted comfortable life. "More than enough to nearly make it worth leaving JAG but don't worry my career and my friends mean more to me than big money."

.

**USS Coral Sea, Atlantic Ocean South of Bermuda Islands**

Harm watched the nightly ocean and once in a while glanced to Mac. "What are you searching for?"

Mac smiled. So it came to this. "What every woman wants. A great career, a good man and comfortable shoes, lots and lots of them." Of course she already had at least some that but she had to tease Harm.

"That's why you laughed with Dalton Lowne?"

Mac shook her head no but she had to say aloud it for Harm. "Are you kidding? His shoes are way too big."

"I just hope you're not gonna do something stupid, Mac."

"Why, Harm, are you afraid you're gonna lose me?¨ said Mac with a smirk.

Harm looked deep in her eyes. 'Am I afraid?' he asked himself. "You know, before admiral paired us I had few partners that did not lasted long and one marine partner. He was a tattooed Jarhead that challenged me to arm wrestling at lunch hour once."

Mac smiled deviously. So this was Harm's problem he did not liked new partners and especially Marines. And he feared that if she left JAG he would be paired with another Marine that he would hate. "Well, I do have a tattoo, I'm a pretty good arm wrestler, and although I don't like the term, I am technically a Jarhead."

Harm's eyes widened. "You have a tattoo, Ninja Girl? How come I've never seen it? Where is it?"

Mac blushed so badly that Harm was able to seen it in the dark. "I'm afraid that's classified information."

"So I would have to do some investigation in that matter." said Harm and looked at Mac from bottom to top. There were not that many places she could have had that tattoo that the bikini did not revealed.

"Maybe... if you are good boy..."

"Maaac." He could not stand it. Mac teased him on aircraft carrier in the middle of investigation. If he did not known her he would swear that she wanted to kill him from the way she played his mind.

"Maybe you will find it as a Christmas present?" Mac answered the untold question and walked back inside the carrier leaving a stunned Harm behind her.

**.**

* * *

Next chapter – Impact

**End note:** I know my updates are slow but I work on later chapter: an x-over with Stargate SG-1. And question for your reviews: Mac's tattoo – where and what? do you think it is.


	12. Chapter 11: Impact

**Note:** The story of this episode is the same on Harm's side but since Mac is not involved with Dalton her side happened as I wrote it.

**Note 2:** Sorry that I posted the chapter with mistakes. It was my fault that I uploaded the uncorrected version. This should be better.

**.**

**Chapter 11 – Impact**

**.**

**0920 local, Tuesday 4th November 1997, JAG HQ**

"I should be going with you," said Mac after they told Bud that Admiral wanted to see him. She was not happy with the course of her career right now.

Harm understood that. He also had problems with his career in the past. "Of course you should. Burning sun, poisonous snakes, stinging scorpions. It's a Club Med for Marines."

"Yeah? Well, right now that sounds wonderful. Do you know what the Admiral has me doing?"

Harm looked at her. She had the same stupid petty jobs he had to do after he had been accused of murder of Diane and then again after his stupid act in courtroom with sub-machine gun.

"Freedom of Information Act request, student loan recovery, delinquent car loans. And Admiral Drake's wife wants clearance to hold a bingo game at Bethesda.

"A fundraiser?"

"Yep. Why am I doing this? Do you have any idea why Admiral Chegwidden is so mad at me?"

Harm had pretty good idea of the reason as had most of the other staff at JAG. Not that Mac could not figure it out herself eventually. Until now Harm did not wanted to bring it up but it was probably time for Mac to get rid of the problem. "Dalton Lowne?"

"What?" asked Mac. She could not believe that Admiral thought she had anything with Lowne. "I have nothing with him and I do not want to leave JAG. You know that, Harm."

Harm gave her knowing smile. "Yes, I know that but you should tell Dalton that you really don't want anything to do with him and that he should not come here any more."

Mac stared at him with open mouth. How the hell Harm was able to figure it out while she could not?

**.**

**1230 local, Thursday 6th November 1997, outside of JAG HQ**

Mac agreed to met Dalton Lowne outside of the headquarters building because she did not wanted Admiral to think that she really wanted to leave JAG. So now she waited for Dalton to arrive so she could end that nonsense with his continuous offers to job and date.

He arrived in his silver Porsche cabriolet. He had enough money to buy it and he had shown it to others.

Mac was nervous. She did not know if she could stop him from destroying her life and career.

He had broken her line of thoughts as he sat on chair opposite to her. "Sarah, you wanted to talk?"

'_Now is your only chance to kick him hard and get your life and your career back on track!_' thought Mac and gave him look that could kill. "Yes. First, I want you to know that it is not personal but I do not want you to came here any more and offer me job in your law firm."

Dalton did not saw that coming. He thought that with enough persuasion he could get her in his firm and bed.

Mac was not finished yet. "And I also do not want to see you outside of courtroom if we had to met again. I have my friends and job here in JAG and even with the money you can offer me it is not enough for me to trade it."

"I'm hurt," said Dalton but he did not pushed her. He knew that when woman decided on something like that there was little he could do to change her mind. "I really thought that you want something bigger in your life than what military can offer you."

"All I want is great career as a military lawyer and maybe sometime in future I would like to have star or two on my shoulders and few kids but I can not have this with you." Mac knew that he was not bad man and if things were different she would probably succumb to his offers and accepted the job. Only problem with that was that she would lost Harm and he meant everything to her.

"I hope you get what you want. Goodbye." Dalton stood up and walked back to his car. He did not imagined that today he would walk away with empty hands but he did not cared to look back.

Mac wanted to grab burger or two but completely lost her appetite. At least she felt lighter after she finally said NO to Mr. Dalton Lowne. Now all she had to do was convince Admiral that she would not leave and that she wanted to do normal cases again.

Unknown to her Admiral Chegwidden was on his way out of the headquarters when Dalton arrived. He waited in place where she could not seen him to see what was going on between those two.

**.**

**1420 local, Friday 7th November 1997, JAG HQ**

Mac finished most of her work for the week but she still did not had the opportunity to talk to Admiral about her conversation with Dalton. She was in a library when one of the petty officers found her and told her that Admiral wanted to see her immediately.

When she entered Admiral's office she saw that Harm was already there. He probably just returned from California and from the dry blood on his lower lip she understood that the last part of the investigation did not went as planned.

"Good, Major. Now that you are here I would like to have the two of you as a team that will prosecute the Bradenhurst Corporation for conducting illegal test flights that resulted in destruction of one helicopter and death of its Marine pilot."

"Sir?" Mac did not understand this. After she had to do the lowest work Admiral gave her big case and this one looked like it would make it to first pages in DC and probably also in California where the corporation had most of its facilities.

"Major, I saw your conversation with Mr. Lowne yesterday and after Commander suggested that it would be better if he have help with this case during the trial I think that you deserve a chance."

Mac smiled. This was it. Her big case that would give her opportunity to shine and bring justice to the some greedy corporation. "Thank you, Admiral."

"Don't thanks me, yet. This will be long and hard trial so you two should probably prepare for it. Both of you will need to sign non-disclosure forms as part of the trial will be closed with top secret information."

Both Mac and Harm nodded at that. They knew that Bradenhurst would probably not play fair but the law was on their side. And more they were the best team JAG had and they rarely lost their case.

**.**

**1545 local, Friday 7th November 1997, JAG HQ, Harm's office**

Harm closed his door and blinds to let others know that he did not want be disturbed. Mac sat on the corner of his desk and waited for him to put down the folder that contained his notes and some of the evidence for the upcoming trial.

When he put the folder in his top drawer Harm looked at his friend. "So you told Lowne to go to hell, Ninja Girl?"

Mac smiled and nodded.

"So what now?" asked Harm and meant both the trial as well as their strange relationship.

Mac did not thought before she acted. She hugged Harm and kissed him. She was glad that he closed the blinds before. They would be in trouble otherwise. "Thank you, Harm."

"For what?"

"For being you." Mac kissed him again but she pulled back before she could do something she would regret later.

"I think that we should prepare for the trial over the weekend together. What do you think, Mac?"

Mac seated herself at the side of Harm's desk again and looked at him. "If you will cook my place is at your service."

**.**

* * *

Next chapter – Rabbs Christmas

and after that: Antarctic Gate (In crossover section JAG/SG-1)


	13. Chapter 12: Rabbs Christmas

**Note:** On time-line/episodes: episode 3x10 '_People v. Rabb_' did not happened as Harm was busy with the trial and Mac did not left JAG. Episodes 3x11 '_Defenseless_' and 3x12 '_Someone to Watch over Annie'_ happened as in original time-line between the last chapter and Christmas.

**Note 2:** I just realized that I did not wrote chapter about Harm's birthday. I will do it for his b-day in 1998.

**.**

**Chapter 12 – Rabbs Christmas**

**.**

**1820 local, Thursday 11th December 1997, Harm's apartment, Washington DC**

Harm was alone in his apartment since Monday. Mac was sent to Texas to investigate series of mishaps during training missions. He was lonely but he knew that they would make up for this week during Christmas. After they won the trial against Bradenhurst Corporation he and Mac asked for two weeks leave for Holidays. Admiral did not liked that both of them would be gone at the same time but he was so impressed with their work that he granted it.

Harm looked through catalogs full of possible Christmas presents. He already had bought presents for his mom, Frank and Chloe but he could not decide what to give his grandmother and most of all for Mac. He wanted to give her something that she would like and that would show her his love at the same time. He considered silver or gold necklace with heart pendant but Mac was not the type of woman that wore this. He was browsing clothing catalog when the ring of his phone distracted him.

"Hi, mom," said Harm and had to smile. He talked to her after he and Mac returned from grams and he already knew what this phone call would be about.

"No, Mac is not here. … She is in Corpus Christi for some investigation."

"Yes, we already decided that we will spend the Christmas together."

"Mom, I don't know. Mac wants to spend few days with Chloe."

"OK, I will tell her. You know that she would like to but we will have to ask Chloe's stepfather for permission."

"I will call you when I know how Mac decided. Love you, mom."

_'Great'_ thought Harm. Now that his mother decided that it was time for the whole family to spend Christmas together and already invited his grandmother he had to ask Mac if she would like to go with him.

He dialed Mac's cellphone and waited for her to answer it.

"Hi, Mac."

"No, mom just called and invited us to California for Christmas."

"I told her that."

"Yes, grams will be there too."

"OK, I will wait till you are back. Bye Ninja Girl."

**.**

**1305 local, Tuesday 23rd December 1997, JAG HQ**

Mac studied her list of cases that were still not finished while she waited for Chloe to arrive. In their last phone call last Friday Chloe told her that she was miserable because of her stepfather's new girlfriend.

"Maaac," cried Chloe and ran to Mac. When she got to her she wrapped her arms around Mac. "I'm so glad that I'm finally here."

"And why is that?" asked Mac.

Tiner chose that moment to knock on the door frame to Mac's office. "Ma'am, Admiral want to see you."

"Thanks, Tiner." answered Mac and looked for Bud. Fortunately he was at his desk in the bullpen. "Bud, I have meeting with Admiral will you look after Chloe for me."

"Sure, ma'am." Bud did not minded it. Chloe was much like he was when he was young.

"I wish I could live with Sarah," said Chloe out of boredom. Mac's meeting with Admiral was longer than she expected and there was nothing to do.

"Why?" Asked Bud while he was sorting another folder from the pile on his desk.

"I want to have real family. Since mom died I have been with my stepfather. He drinks a lot and now he have that new girlfriend and she is mean at me."

"Why would she be mean at you?"

"Cause I'm happier with Sarah and Harm than with my stepfather and her."

Bud sighed. He knew what type of girls were drawn to the drinkers and he understood why Chloe were not happy with her. "What about your biological father?"

"He died at sea the day I was born. They got hit with a missile."

That was interesting. There were not much US ships that were hit by missile. "What was the name of the ship?"

"I don't remember." Chloe was sad about that. She did not know much of her father and she even forgot the name of his ship.

When he could not get the name of the ship from her Bud needed something other to point him to Chloe's father. "And you were born when?"

"May the seventeen 1987."

That was something that he could work with. Bud logged in to the naval database and put in search for the date and incidents involving US ships.

Mac returned from the meeting with Admiral. She and Harm went straight to her office. Bud seen them and after he read the results on his monitor he printed the list of causalities of the only incident that matched what Chloe told him.

Bud knocked on Mac's door and went in. "Major, Chloe said that her biological father died at sea the day she was born. I looked into it and at that day the USS Stark was attacked by an Iraqi MiG. It fired two Exocet missiles. Thirty-seven crewmen were killed and more wounded. Do you know her father's name? She could be eligible for survivors' benefits."

Mac tried to remember if Chloe ever told her but no name came to her mind. "Unfortunately no. She never talked about him much. She's been living with her stepfather ever since she was born."

Chloe chose that moment to came to Mac's office. "Chloe, what was your father's name?" asked Mac.

"Kyle Anderson. My mom told me about him before she died."

Bud looked at the list he had and after he went thru all the KIA he found the name in the part that listed the wounded. "I found him. Petty Officer Third Class Kyle Anderson was wounded onboard the Stark when she was attacked. He survived."

Chloe "Does this mean that my real dad is alive?"

"Maybe. I will have to find if he is still in the Navy. It's ten years since the incident after all." Bud was optimistic but he knew that a lot could had happened in ten years.

It took him ten minutes to find what he was looking for. He was fortunate that this part of Navy agenda was already completely transferred to electronic version. Only few years ago he would have to made request and some clerk would find the service record for him.

"I found him, ma'am," said Bud and hold the printed service record of now Chief Petty Officer Kyle Anderson.

"So where is he?" asked Chloe enthusiastically.

"He now serve on destroyer USS Spitfire. She is currently docked in San Diego for maintenance between deployments."

"That's great, I can visit him while we will be there."

"Lets try to call him first. We will see if he is even there at all." Mac did not wanted to give false hope to Chloe. The was possibility that she would be able to visit her real father but it was only possibility for now.

**.**

**0715 local, Wednesday 24th December 1997, Mac's apartment**

Harm waited for her as she packed last few things for their trip. She knew that she had only few more minutes before they would have to depart for the airport. She repacked her bag last evening so she now had more clothes for the colder weather that hit southern California. It was nothing compared to the five inches of snow that were in DC but the night temperatures still dropped to 40 degrees.

"Mac, hurry up or we will not catch our flight." Harm was not really worried as Mac usually knew the time precisely but he had to let her know it was time to go anyway.

"I'm nearly done." Mac pulled on her sweater and put the shirt to her bag. Now she only needed her winter coat and they would be ready to go.

"You look great, Mac." Harm saw her in civil clothes many times before but he still could not understand how easily the tough Marine changed to the beautiful woman he loved. Not that Mac did not looked great in uniform and he loved her though side but she had natural talent to choose her shirts and sweaters to look perfect on her.

Mac blushed slightly on his comment. "Thanks. Let's go."

**.**

**0655 local Thursday 25th December 1997, Burnett's residence, La Jolla**

Chloe was accustomed to wake up early so she could prepare her breakfast and snack so she was the first one up that morning. It was Christmas Day and she wanted to have her favorite breakfast made by Harm and then open the presents so decided to wake up others too.

Chloe jumped up and down next to Mac's bed and pulled down Mac's cover. "Wake up, Mac. It's Christmas day and we should open our presents."

Mac opened one eye and looked at the girl that woke her up. She was glad that she slept in her pajamas. Sometimes when it was hot summer night she slept only in her underwear and that would be embarrassing. "Morning, Chloe. Let me change first."

"OK, I will wake up Harm." Chloe left her bedroom just as fast as she went in.

After Harm made lot of pancakes for breakfast and they put the plates to dishwasher* all of them gathered in living room. The tree Trish chose was 10 feet tall silver spruce. They decorated it yesterday with a lot of ornaments and put the angel on top of it.

Like last year Chloe was chosen to distribute the Christmas presents. In the morning before she woke Mac she also put her small ones under the tree. She made or bought them for Mac and Harm's family so she would not only receive them. She wanted to show them that she loved them.

Chloe handled first few presents to everyone else and put her one to the side. While others unwrapped theirs she looked at the name tags on the ones that were still under the tree. There seemed to be more 'to Harm' and 'to Mac' than others. She did not complained. In the end she had bigger pile of her own than she ever had. The best one was game-boy much like the one that Bud had.

Mac smiled widely and blushed when she unwrapped the paper and saw what Harm gave her. The gift pack with lingerie set looked great. She would probably chose different color but she appreciated that Harm went to lingerie shop and put himself thru something that most of the men considered embarrassing.

**.**

**1400 local Thursday 25th December 1997, Santee, California**

Chloe was excited to meet her father. It was the greatest Christmas present that she could get. All the nice things she got from Mac and Harm and his family were great but this was something she dreamed about her whole life.

It was short drive from La Jolla. Harm parked his mom's car near the building where Kyle Anderson lived. Chloe jumped out of the car before he even turned off the engine. He thought that only Mac should go with Chloe but she wanted him there too.

Mac ringed the bell and waited for Kyle Anderson to open the door. Chloe was nervous. What if he turned to be bad? Mac felt her nervousness so she put her hand on Chloe's shoulder and squeezed it.

Chief Anderson knew that his daughter who he did not knew nothing about before two days ago should arrive at this time so he opened the door without asking who it was.

Mac smiled at him. "Hello, I'm Major MacKenzie this is Commander Rabb and this is your daughter Chloe."

"Nice to meet you. Come on in."

They all went to the apartment. It was not big but it was all that single sailor needed between deployments.

"Do you want anything? Coffee, tea?"

"Coffee, if you don't mind." answered Mac. Harm did not wanted anything. He already had three cups and it was enough for him.

Kyle poured cup of coffee and handled it to Mac. "It's not the marine strong but it's coffee."

"Thanks." Mac was accustomed to coffee made by sailors so she took the cup and sat down on the sofa beside Chloe.

"Chloe, I know I should have probably prepared something for you but I didn't know you existed until two days ago." Kyle was not sure how to handle this situation and was afraid to give bad impression of himself.

"It's fine. Compared to my stepfather you are great." Her gut told her that her real father was fine and she would be happy with him.

"This will probably be shock for you but until four years ago you had a half-brother. He and my wife were killed in an automobile accident. This is like he's been given a second chance at a family."

Chloe thought about it. It did not occurred to her that her father could had another kid. "That's sad. I would like to have more family."

"I happened while I was at sea . I was devastated. It was second time I lost someone I loved when I was not here. The first time was when your mother left me when she was pregnant with you and never told me about it."

"Why?" asked Chloe. Before she met her father she thought that she had bad luck but he had real bad luck with his family.

"I don't know. She was young and confused and maybe a little bit scared. We all make mistakes."

Mac was glad that Chloe looked happy. Since they found her father she was afraid that he would be much like her stepfather. That would be disaster. If Chloe's father turned out to be drinker she would probably had no choice but try to adopt her.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I'd like a chance to make it up to you."

"It's too bad you don't live on a farm."

"No I don't, but my parents do."

Chloe's hopes went through the roof. Could that meant that she would be able to ride a horse when she wanted? "That's great! My grandparents live on a farm. Do they have horses? I love to ride but I haven't done it in a while."

"Oh, yeah. At least a dozen. I have a pinto pony named Scout that would be perfect for you."

"Cool."

They spent few hours introducing father and daughter to each other. Chloe knew that after today she would not have that much time with Sarah and Harm but at least Harm's parents lived near her father. They also discussed how to handle Chloe's stay with her father and the fact that they should do the patent test to prove they were related as soon as possible, probably next Monday. Soon Harm and Mac were ready to leave.

"Chloe, you will have to return to your stepfather until all the paperwork is done. We will have to make sure that all is confirmed." Mac was the one to brink that to Chloe's mind.

"How long will it take?" It hit Chloe hard. She did not thought about the fact that while she found her father legally she still had to live with her stepfather.

"With the genetic test I think it will not take more than a month," reassured her Mac.

"Can I at least stay here 'til New Year?" asked Chloe.

Chloe's father looked at Mac if she had anything against it. She nodded. She was glad that Chloe finally found her father and that she liked him. "Sure you can can stay here but remember that we will be going to the New Years party with Trish and Frank."

"I know and I want to go with you."

"OK. Now you should grab your travel bag from the car so you can stay here."

Chloe nodded and jumped from the sofa. Mac made her pack most of things that she brought for this trip back to her bag before they left Burnett's house so she would be able to stay with her father without the need to go back to get her clothes.

Harm went with Chloe while Mac had little chat with Kyle Anderson. She told him that if he needed help with his daughter he could call her. She gave him phone numbers to Burnett's and to both her and Harm's cellphones. She also assured him that she would do what she could to speed up the legal process of making them family. When Chloe returned with her travel bag is was happy yet sad moment for Mac. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with her _little sister_ and she was now deprived of that but she was happy for her.

**.**

**2150 local, 25th December 1997, Burnett's Residence**

Trish and Frank already called it night and since Mac wanted to give Harm one more present she went to his room. She heard the shower running so she sat at his bed and waited.

"Mac?" asked Harm when he finished his shower returned to the bedroom covered only by towel wrapped around his waist.

"I think you were good boy." Said Mac in sexy voice. "Now sit down and you will get your Christmas present."

Mac untied the belt of her bathrobe and very slowly opened it. That revealed the matching pink lace bra and panties. She let the robe slid to the floor and then she leaned to let Harm admire her cleavage.

Harm could not believe how beautiful Sarah MacKenzie was. The bra and panties he gave her only accentuated it. Mac's full breasts looked even bigger as the lace cups supported them. He was glad that he cheated a little when he bought the set. While Mac was away he went through her underwear to get the size right and to find out what style of lingerie she preferred.

Mac moved her hands around her body before she put the straps of the bra down from her shoulders. Harm stood up and wanted to help her to get out of the lingerie. Mac put her hand on Harm's chest and pushed him back down on the bed. "No touching for now, Flyboy."

Harm groaned.

"Little impatient, aren't you?" Mac turned around and shook her butt. She caressed her cheeks and then she playfully smacked herself. Before she turned back to him she unhooked her bra and covered her breasts with hands.

Harm thought he was dreaming. He had thought and dreamed a lot about naked Sarah MacKenzie since he saw her naked back in shower and then in just bikini four months ago.

Mac slowly turned to face Harm and moved her body sensually. When she was sure that Harm stared at her hand-bra she slid her hands and showed her breasts with already hard nipples to her best friend and hopefully soon to be lover.

Harm gasped. Mac was even more beautiful than he imagined. Her breasts were so perfect and full. He could not wait to held them and play with Sarah's big hard nipples.

Mac let Harm get good look and when she knew he was on the bring of despair about he fact that he could not touch her she broke his stare. "Nothing here, sailor."

Harm blinked and then he remembered their conversation months ago.

"So where is my tattoo?" asked Mac and slipped her fingers under the waist of her panties.

Harm lowered his gaze to Mac's waist and crotch. The pink lace was semitransparent and he saw Mac's dark curls.

Mac slowly slid down her panties just three inches. That uncovered the top of her trimmed pubic hairs and just over it was her tattoo, the two interconnected red hearts with feathers on both sides.

Harm leaned forward to look closer. "It's cute, Ninja Girl. I never thought you would have something like that."

"I hope you like it or you will not see it again."

Harm smiled and looked deep into Mac's eyes. "I love it and I love you, Sarah MacKenzie."

Mac took Harm's head into her hands and brought him up so he now faced her. "Good answer, Flyboy." She kissed him and let their passion took over.

**.**

* * *

Next chapter – Antarctic Gate (crossover with SG-1)

End note: I will not post the rest of Harm's and Mac's first night together here. If you want it please let me know in reviews and I will write it and post it as independent one chapter story "Christmas Night".


	14. Chapter 13: Antarctic Gate

Note: This chapter is posted under crossover section as it is not pure JAG story.

**Chapter 13 – **Antarctic Gate

This chapter is posted under story **Gate's Lawyers** as Chapter 1.

Next chapter – Yesterday's Heroes


	15. Chapter 14: Yesterday's Heroes

**Note**: Happens just after they retrieve the money from the tuna fish.

**Note**: Thanks for the feedback. For the record I know that USAF and US Army have JAG too but you will see more why I put Harm and Mac to SCG and their problems in the next chaped of the crossover = chapter 16 of this story. And I work on the longer uncut/uncesored X-mas story ;) It will be ready to publish in next few days.

**.  
**

**Chapter 14 – Yesterday's Heroes**

**.**

**1950 Zulu, Sullivan's apartment**

With the money safely in the briefcase again they stared to plan the swap. They wanted to kill two birds with one stone if possible. Get Sullivan back and arrest Mendoza. Mac knew that without some additional distraction their chances were pretty slim. The swap was one thing but the bad boys would most likely get away. She put her pen in her mouth as she sometimes did.

"What are you thinking, Mac?" asked Harm.

"I think that I know how to improve our chances."

"Yeah? How?"

"Harm, do you remember the green bikini I have?"

Harm nodded and smiled as he remembered her leaning above him on Gram's farm.

"I saw similar one in one of the local store. I will distract Mendoza and his man and you three will capture them."

"You know, it will be hard for anybody not to admire you." Harm chuckled and winked at her.

Mac smiled but when she passed by Harm on her way to the door she smacked the back of his head. "You should change into something that will not not cry Navy all around too, Harm!"

**.**

**2020 Zulu, Nicole's swimsuit shop**

By pure chance Harm found what he needed in his travel bag. Now he looked like many locals that had their boat docked in the marina. Mac also changed into her civvies. In her case that meant blue short-sleeve t-shirt, white transparent shirt and flower skirt. Now was time to pick the bikini.

"So which one should I pick?" asked Mac and showed Harm the two green bikinis that she liked.

"I think you should go with the one with flowers." Harm really liked them because they reveled more skin.

"I thought so, sailor." Mac said it playfully. She hung the other bikini back to the others on display and went to the cabin to change. Had they not been in so much time pressure she would invite him inside the cabin but they had job to do and they were on duty.

Harm waited for her in the shop and when Mac moved the curtain to the side he just stared at her with his mouth wide open. "You're gorgeous."

"Just don't drool, sailor." Mac put her hand on her hip and stood like the models in magazines.

Harm shook his head to clear his mind. They did no had time for his fantasies of Mac, bikini, ocean and himself. "It's perfect."

Mac turned around to give Harm better look at her body. She asked the saleslady if she could let the bikini on and paid for them. When she was done she put her shirt over the bikini. She did not wanted to draw too much attention from the men before they got to the marina.

**.**

* * *

Next chapter – Chains of Command


	16. Chapter 15: Chains of Command

**Note:** Since Dalton is not Mac's boyfriend there is different twist in this episode but with the same overall result.

**.**

**Chapter 15 – Chains of Command**

**.**

**1121 local, Tuesday 10th March 1998, JAG HQ**

As soon as they were out out of the door to Admiral's office Harm put his hand on Mac's arm and stopped her before she could run to Dalton and do something stupid. "Wait! You plan to do something stupid don't you?"

Mac turned to him and looked angry. Partly because she was pissed off on Dalton and partly because Harm stopped her. "I hoped not to see him again. Ever. This is personal for me."

He released her arm. Now when he had her full attention he knew that she would not run after her one time admirer and hit him hard. "Mac, let me handle this case."

Mac studied his expression and relaxed a little. "You think I can't handle this?"

Harm smiled a little. "No! I know you can handle it. It's just you need to let personal matters out of court this time."

Mac sighed. She knew she went over the edge with her anger. "Sorry, Harm. You are right. We should tell Admiral that I should be removed from this case."

Harm squeezed Mac's hands to reassure her that he was not angry to her. "Yeah, lets tell him."

**.**

**1910 local, Tuesday 10th March 1998, Harm's apartment**

Congresswoman looked the the photos that Harm had on display. The one that caught her eye was the one of the few photos of Mac he kept in his apartment. On this one Mac sat in Sarah in her leather flight jacket. "I did not know she is also a pilot."

Harm smiled at the comment. "She is not but she like to fly with me in that plane."

"You like her a lot." this was not a question. She just knew that it was true.

"We are best friends."

Bobby looked at him questionably. "Isn't there more?"

"You know, we work together and there are regs against relationships like this."

She gave him knowing look. "If you say so." She suspected that Harm and Mac were more than friends but it was not her place to do anything about it.

"Look, this case has the potential of causing great harm to the Navy."

Harm nodded. He knew that this case was political minefield. If he lost and Lowne show that women do not belong to combat there would be political consequences. In that case Senate would probably cancel some expensive navy projects like new sonars and destroyers for 21st century.

"I know who's paying Dalton Lowne's legal fees." That got Harm's attention back to the reason Bobby was here.

**1925 local, Tuesday 10th March 1998, Mac's apartment**

Mac looked thru the peephole and saw Dalton Lowne. He knew she was here and if she did not opened the door he would just try to get to her later. She decided to be civil with him this time so s he opened the the door. She stood in the way so he could not get in her apartment.

"I came here to argue my case."

"You know I can't talk about that. I was investigating authority"

"Okay." Said Dalton. "Can I come in?"

Mac knew it was not right to talk about legal matters while they stood at the door to her apartment. "OK." She moved from the door and let him in.

He just stood in the apartment and waited for her to tell him if he can sit down or what.

"Do you want something to drink? I'm afraid I only have water right now."

"Water will be fine, thanks." When she went to her kitchen Dalton quickly looked around him and he saw opened folder on her table. He took closer look and saw list of officers accused of sexual harassment in the past five years. He quickly wrote the names on the paper and folded it to his pocked before Mac returned with carafe of water and two glasses.

Mac put the glasses on her coffee table and poured some water in each. When she was done she motioned for Dalton to sit down.

"So correct me if I'm wrong, but according to the UCMJ, the accused has the right to a civilian attorney if he wants one, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"So would you deny the accused the right to pick a good lawyer to defend him?"

"Of course not. But next time send someone other from your firm. I should be second chair on this and thanks to you I lost that chance."

**.**

**2040 local, Friday 13****th ****March 1998, ****McMurphy's**

After he chose the song he wanted on the jukebox Harm saw that one of seats at the bar was now free and quickly took it.

"What can I get you, sir?" asked the bartender.

Harm thought about it. He knew that sooner or later Mac would arrive here. But she did not minded his drinks before. "A double bourbon, straight up."

Bartender nodded and made the drink for him. "A double bourbon, straight up. Enjoy."

"Thanks."

While he waited for his drink Mac arrived and took seat beside him. "Hey."

Harm smiled at her. "Hey, Ninja girl. How are you doing?"

"Fine." Mac knew she was not fine but it was not that bad.

"Ma'am?" asked the bartender.

"Tonic water with a squeeze of lime."

"This bother you?" asked Harm and pointed at his drink.

"It's your drink, not mine." Answered Mac and took a sip of her tonic. _'Harm always ask this when he thinks I'm close to order alcohol myself'_

"You talked to Lowne?"

"Yep. I still feel like an idiot. I let him in my apartment and gave him opportunity to copy the list." She took another sip of her drink. "At least I made sure he will not be taking any more cases involving Navy and Marine Corps personnel in the future."

Harm chuckled. "You threatened him with kicking his but, jarhead?"

Mac reddened and looked guilty for a moment. Then she nodded.

Bud felt bad about what happened to his relationship with Harriet. "Hi." He said when he saw that Harm and Mac were already at the bar.

"Hey, Bud." Welcomed him Harm.

"Do not order anything with umbrellas, Bud." Warned him Mac. She remembered how badly Bud took mixed drinks last time.

Before the bartender could said anything to him Bud placed his order. "I'll take a beer, please." After he got it he drank nearly half of the bottle at once. "Harriet hates me."

Harm knew how the young officer felt. He was in the same position few times in the past."Bud, she's just mad at you."

"She hasn't talked to me in three days."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, Bud." Harm knew Harriet was not happy about this situation but just like Bud she did not wanted to take the first step.

"Send her flowers." Suggested Mac. She knew that in situation like this she would like to receive some flowers from her boyfriend.

"She ought to send me flowers." Countered Bud. It was stupid comment but he was still pissed at himself and Harriet at the same time.

"You tried talking to her?"

Bud shook his head no.

"Tell her you're sorry."

"I'm not sorry. I mean, I'm sorry that it all went blooey. But I've been thinking about that stuff for a long time and it kind of just popped out."

"Hey, Bud, your problem is you don't know how to fight."

"And everything was going so great. And now it's not."

"Bud, nothing with a woman is ever great all the time." Said Harm and earned angry look from Mac. He tried to give her apologetic look back but he was not sure how much he had succeeded.

"You're lucky, commander." Bud looked at the two senior lawyers. "You two have each other."

Both of them looked at Bud and they tried to figure out what he meant by that. Did he somehow suspected they were more than friends. Was their secret not so secret after all?

"I mean no matter how much the two of you argue you always talk to each other."

Both Harm and Mac smiled at that. It was Harm who chose to tell bud one more thing. "You and Harriet will be fine. Just give it more time."

Bud nodded. On one hand he wanted to go back to Harriet but he was afraid at the same time. Before he could get it more thoughts the song all three of them chose on the jukebox started.

**.**

* * *

Next chapter – Strange Court Martial (crossover story)**  
**


	17. Chapter 16: Strange Court Martial

**Note:** This chapter is published in crossover section under the story **Gate's Lawyers** as second chapter.

**Chapter 16 – ** **Strange Court Martial**

**.**

**Next chapter – The Stalker**


	18. Chapter 17: The Stalker

**Note:** I wanted this chapter to happen nearly the same as it did in the actual episode. Dalton is there but not that much as in original and it happens just after Harm and Mac returned from SGC.

**Chapter 17 – ** **The Stalker**

**.**

**1920 local, Thursday 7th May 1998, shopping center, Washington D.C.**

It was weird feeling. Mac always trusted her sixth sense. This time it told her that someone was following her. She never felt that before.

She saw few people on her way to her car but she did not thought it was any of them. It had to be someone that made a lot of effort in this. She was alert and she held her car keys firmly in her hand. From her courses in Quantico she knew that she was most vulnerable when she was just outside her car.

"Uf," she said to herself when she sat safely inside the car. She once again looked around. Nothing. That was all she could see. No one was close to her car. Mac tried to close her eyes to make the feeling go but it was still there. She waited few more minutes and then she turned on the engine and drove away.

As she exited the underground parking she felt safe again. It must had been someone in the garages.

**.**

**2010 local, Thursday 7th May 1998, Harm's apartment**

After she put her groceries to her apartment she went to Harm's to talk to him. She needed to tell him about her sense of being followed. She put her

"So how was your shopping trip?" asked Harm after she hung her coat next to Harm's jacket.

"I got nearly all things I wanted." Mac sat down on the sofa next to Harm and put her head in her hands.

"Something wrong?" Harm was concerned. Mac did not usually acted like this.

"I think someone is following me."

Harm took her hand in his and kissed them lightly. "You saw someone?"

Mac only shook her head no.

"It will be fine. I'm here for you." Harm pulled her closer and hugged her.

"Thanks. I needed this." Only after she said it she realized how much she really needed Harm. He was her best friend that would not let her down.

**.**

**2305 local, Thursday 7th May 1998, Mac's apartment**

After she talked with Harm and enjoyed his company Mac returned to her apartment. She parked near her door and walked the short distance to the building door. As she was ready to unlock the door the sense that someone followed her returned. She turned and tried to see if anyone was around. Just like in the garages she saw no one. She opened the door and slipped inside.

When she entered her apartment she went to see her phone. The answering machine had recorded several messages. The first one was from some dealer that sell stupid things. From the second message it started to get creepy. Six times someone with strange voice asked is she was there and why didn't she picked the phone up.

Sleep was not that good idea. One phone call from that stalker and she would end up with nightmare or worse. Mac knew that she had to think about something other. She buried herself in paperwork that needed to be done. She originally planned to do it last week or at least this Monday but the trip to Colorado changed that.

**.**

**0750 local, Wednesday 13th May 1998, JAG HQ**

As they spent last night together at his place both Harm and Mac drove to the HQ in Harm's car. At least this way she was sure Harm could help her if the stalker got near to her again. She did not felt anything since Saturday. She did not knew if it was good or bad thing.

"Good Morning, sir, ma'am." Bud was here early today. He knew that now that he finished law school he would get more responsibilities so he wanted to finish as much of his clerical work as possible.

"Morning, Bud."

"I think you should read this," said Bud and handled the opened newspaper to Mac.

Mac's face went pale as she read the article. She also stopped in the middle of bullpen and just stood there.

"What happened, Mac?" asked Harm.

"Someone killed Dalton Lowne just outside McMurphy's." Mac said that and tried not to shake.

Harm guided her to her office and shut the door behind them. "Mac, take deep breath. It will be OK."

"It could have been one of us." Mac was still in shock. Not from the fact that Lowne was dead but from where the murder occurred.

"But we are safe." Harm hugged her. He knew he should not do that here but Mac needed it right now.

**.**

**1800 local, Wednesday 13th May 1998, Mac's apartment**

"Thanks for the ride, Flyboy." After the day full of work on their case Mac was back to her usual happy nature. As soon as she got out of the Corvette she felt it again. She started to look all around her.

"Mac?" asked Harm concerned.

"I think the stalker is here again."

Harm looked around and did not seen anyone. He believed Mac but if she was really followed by someone they would need proof. "I'm going with you."

They both went to her apartment. The living room looked normal so they split. Mac went to her bedroom and Harm looked in the kitchen.

"Harm!" yelled Mac.

He run to the bedroom and saw the state it was in. Clothes thrown all over the place. Lamp and some of the other decorations tossed and broken. Harm studied the scene before him and he caught glimpse of the writing on the wall in the mirror. He turned to read it.

EVEN GOD FORGIVES

"We need to call police!" said Harm and hugged Mac tightly.

**.**

**1900 local, Thursday 14th May 1998 Mac's apartment**

Mac finally cleaned her bedroom and was ready to change to something better than her sweatpants and Marine Corps t-shirt. Her phone ringed. She answered it as she expected it to be Harm.

"Hello, Sarah." Said the voice. It was not Harm. It sounded like it was modified to cover the real voice.

"Who is this?"

"Don't be coy, Sarah."

"You know who I am."

"What do you want?"

"You, of course. "

Mac did not trusted her phone anymore. She pulled her cell-phone out of her briefcase and dialed Harm. She just hoped he would answer it right away.

"Hi, Mac." Harm was ready to call her when she called him.

"Come here. Fast!" ordered Mac and went for her weapon. This will end only one way. She or the stalker would end up dead or close to it.

Before he locked his door harm only grabbed his weapon and jacket. He drove as fast as he could in the evening traffic and Parked his car just outside of Mac's block door.

He suspected that Mac would shoot first if he tried open the door so he knocked and told her it was him. "Mac, it's me. Don't shoot."

Mac opened the door with her own weapon in one hand. She peeked outside her door and let Harm in. When the door was locked again she buried her face in Harm's chest and started to cry. "He called me."

Harm enveloped her in hug and let her cry. She was exhausted and needed someone to held her. "It will be all right, Marine."

"I hope so." Mac's voice was muffed as she still did not moved.

"We will catch him."

**.**

**2310 local, Thursday 14th May, Harm's apartment**

After Harm knocked out detective Coster they called police. Harm gave them his statement and with Mac not herself after she was forced to drink alcohol they headed for his apartment. Harm knew she would make her statement for the police the next day when she would be sober again.

Both of them knew that sleep was the only solution to Mac's problem. That and some vitamins that Harm insisted she took. She did not swallowed much of the alcohol but for her it was enough.

"Let me help you with that," said Harm when he saw that she had problems with undressing. He carefully stripped her down and put her sleep shirt and shorts on her. When Mac was safely in his bed he also changed to his sleep shirt and shorts. He laid on the other side of bed than he put Mac on and closed his eyes. These last few weeks were exhausting both physically and emotionally for both of them.

As soon as she felt that Harm was in bed she moved herself to be as close to him as possible. She wanted to feel him and be safe.

**.**

* * *

**Next chapter – Death Watch**


	19. Chapter 18: Death Watch

**Chapter 18 – ** **Death Watch**

**.**

**1910 local, Harm's apartment**

Mac knew that she did not told Harm before that she would came. The case was hard one and they needed to work on it at home.

"Something came up, I was just leaving."

"Something more important than little work and evening with your best friend?"

"An old shipmate of mine is in town just for the evening. Haven't seen him in years. We're gonna get together and have a drink."

Mac saw the gun. She knew that what he planned was stupid and could lead him to court. As she needed more leads about his action Mac looked around and finally saw picture of Diane Schonke in her naval academy uniform. That must have been the season Harm was ready to leave. She had to stop him. "Harm!"

"What?" asked Harm in return as he grabbed his jacket.

"I think we need to talk." She did not wanted talk to him about what he was about to do but she had no choice. "You will not bring her back."

"Mac, I need to be sure who killed her!"

"So ask Admiral to re-open the case and do it the right way." She now faced him with her arms crossed over her chest. She was determined that she would just stood in his apartment until he would change his plans.

They faced each other. Neither of them willing to stand down from their position.

Harm finally cooled down and decided that it was futile to resist Mac. He sighed and returned his jacket to its place. He also put his gun back to the drawer he normally had it in.

"Harm, tell me all about the case. Maybe we can figure out how to handle it."

After Mac made them both big mugs of coffee Harm told her all he remembered about the investigation and all the dead leads that he tried after he was cleared and the case was closed.

"You know, Harm, even if he really did it you have no proof. The only way to put him behind bars is if he confess."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Harm and stoked Mac's hand.

"We will call Admiral in the morning and get him re-open the case. Then we will arrange for him to confess. And you will need my help."

Harm looked at her. He did not knew what she meant. "Why?"

Mac smiled and moved to the couch next to Harm. "We will play mind game with him. You will press him and then I will make sure he will see me and made him believe I'm Dianne's ghost."

"You are devious, Ninja Girl." Harm kissed her on her cheek and pulled her to his lap.

"I know, Flyboy." Mac could not resist any more. She kissed him and before she knew it she was on top of him.

"We should … move … to the … bedroom!" said Harm between kisses. He knew that they would not be able to do any more work tonight.

"I like … the way … you think."

**.**

* * *

**Next chapter – Wedding Bell Blues**


	20. Chapter 19: Secrets

**Note:** This chapter is published in crossover section under the story **Gate's Lawyers** as its third chapter.

**Chapter 19 – Secrets**

**.**

**Next chapter – Wedding Bell Blues**


	21. Chapter 20: Wedding Bell Blues

**Note:** I decided to skip my earlier plan to write Return of Jimmy Blackhorse chapter and instead go directly to the Bud and Harriet's wedding.

**.  
**

**Chapter 20 – Wedding Bell Blues**

**.**

**1945 local, five days before the wedding, Mac's Apartment**

The pressure increased with each passing day as they were getting closer to the wedding. Last few days looked like nightmare as Harried and Bud spent most of the time arguing about everything. As it was military wedding and Bud let Harriet wear her dress it meant that Mac had to also wear one.

"Have you decided what will you wear?" asked Harm as he put their plates to the sink.

"Not yet. I want something simple and definitely not white nor the light pink that Harried wants me to wear."

"We will look for your dress tomorrow?" asked Harm with hope. He knew that Mac hated the dress shopping as much as he did.

"Just don't get too excited, Flyboy." All it took for Mac to understand what Harm meant by the question was to look at him. His eyes betrayed the desire for her in changing cabin.

"With Maid of honor so beautiful as you how can I not get excited."

Mac smiled at him. "Since you were so nice to me you can show me how excited you get. Now."

Before Harm could do anything about it Mac ran to the bedroom. Harm was right on her heels but Mac was already under covers when he got to the door.

"What are you wanting for, Flyboy? Come here and show me how high we can get together."

**.**

**1740 local, four days before the wedding, Shopping center, DC**

They spent over two hours in three different shops and Mac still did not found the dress that she wanted. All the ones she tried were too fluffy or too colorful for her taste.

"Maaac, can you please pick one."

"I have two more dresses to try here." Said Mac from the cabin.

"Fine but if you do not like them I will pick the next ones for you."

Mac zipped the dress she put on and looked at herself in the mirror. It accentuated her curves too much. Nearly all of the dresses did that. She did not wanted to draw all the attention from men to herself just because of her full breasts. "So what you think, Harm?" asked Mac as she walked out of the cabin.

Harm looked at her and liked the dress on Mac but it was too much for maid of honor. "Nice but not for wedding."

Mac sighed. "Yeah, I figured that."

The last dress was not much better. It did not draw so much attention to her boobs but was too short. Harm liked it but knew that it was not proper dress for maid of honor.

.

When they entered the next dress store Mac got the impression that the models they had here suited her more than all the previous ones.

Harm looked at the dresses they had here and picked five that he though would look good on Mac. All were plain and long enough for the wedding. "You like these?"

Mac looked at them and decided to try four of them. The fifth one was green and Mac did not really liked it as it neared the color of her uniform so she gave it back to Harm. "These are fine."

"Do you want help?" Asked Harm as he hanged the dress back to its place.

Mac thought about it but decided against it. They could be best friends but they still served together so if someone saw or caught them together in changing cabin in dress store they would be in trouble. "No, Flyboy. But you can help me later to asses my choice of lingerie at my place."

Harm sent her kiss and waited patiently for her to change and show him the dress.

**.**

**0600 local, wedding day, Mac's apartment**

"You angry with me, Marine?" asked Harm when they finally made it to the apartment. He did not slept at all and Mac only got few hours so the both of them were in need of strong coffee.

Mac looked at Harm and had to laugh. "A little. You do something like that again and I will make captain to keelhaul you when we are on carrier next time!" Mac went straight to kitchen and put fresh water to coffeemaker.

"You changed your mind?" asked Harm as he tried the water in Mac's shower. "I thought you would do it right now."

"Yeah, you know it would be hard to explain to Admiral why I did this to you and not the rest of your gang."

It took several minutes until the coffee, Marine Strong! was done so Mac used the time to get her checklist for the wedding. She was glad that the dress was already at Harriet hotel room and she only had to bring her shoes and few other minor things. "Coffee?" asked Mac as poured some to her own mug.

"Yes please!" called Harm from bathroom.

Mac gave Harm a lot of coffee to his mug and put some bread and cheese on the plate. She knew that he would need it to look good during the wedding.

Harm felt a lot better after the shower. He only put his undershirt and boxers on and followed the smell of coffee to the kitchen. "Ah, thanks." He hugged her from behind and kissed her left ear. "I love you Sarah!"

Mac smiled and moaned a little. "Don't forget it!" When he wanted more she slapped his hand and walked away. "Now eat breakfast!"

Harm happily sat down and ate his breakfast. Mac packed the things from her checklist and put her shoes to bag. "I had to go. Harriet and I need to get ready and choose her dress. She still did not decided on one!" said Mac melodramatically. "You know the drill so make sure you and Bud are ready and presentable." With that she kissed him and left.

**.**

**2030 local, wedding day, Harm's apartment**

After the wedding party ended and all the guests left they too went back to Harms place. The moment they got to bedroom they got out the clothes and collapsed into bed totally exhausted.

"I'm glad we survived the wedding." Mac planned to take long shower later but she needed to rest for now.

"Yeah me too." Harm was not that tired now thanks to all the coffer he drank during the day but all the excitement from the past days took a lot of his energy.

After they rested for a while without any word just in each other arms Harm found enough energy to speak again."You know that everyone now expect that we will be next."

"Its not my fault that I caught the bouquet"

Harm kissed her deeply. "Yeah, yeah. I saw how you practically jumped for it."

"I did not."

"We can look at the photos. It will be on one of them." Harm squeezed her right nipple thru the fabric of her nightgown and Mac moaned.

"You kidding, right?" asked Mac between moans. He always knew what to do to her to give as much pleasure as possible.

"No. I asked the photographer to try to take picture of this."

Mac hit him with one of the small pillows. "You cocky pilot."

Harm did not defended himself and let Mac hit him several times. When she stopped he made sure Mac would not have more chances. He kissed her and at the same time he tucked her nightgown up and caressed her inner thighs and one breast.

"Make love to me, Flyboy!" Mac lost herself under his ministration. Even after all the nights they spent together since last Christmas she could not resist him when he touched her at the right places.

"As you wish, Ninja Girl!" Harm happily complied.

**.**

* * *

**Next chapter – In Russia With Love  
**


	22. Chapter 21: In Russia With Love

**Note:** Sorry for the mix-up with this and the previous chapter. I did not realized that I changed the order of chapters so this one is situated before the chapter posted already in cross-over section and previously as Chapter 21 here. I hope you like the story so far and please give me some feedback.

**.**

**Chapter 21 – In Russia with Love**

**.**

The MiG 29 in colors of Russian Air Force flew low over river, so low that sometimes its engines made waves on the rives. The pilot seemed in distress.

Suddenly red warning light appeared on the control panel. It did not took long and the plane even after some dangerous high-G maneuvers was hit by a missile.

The pilot ejected from the burning plane and landed near small pond in forest. Someone got to him, Russian by the clothes. The pilot's arm was red from blood and small amount of blood also stained his mask. The Russian that came to him took of his mask and then the helmet.

The pilot was Harmon Rabb.

**.**

**0600 local, Tuesday 14th July 1998, Harm's apartment**

Mac woke up suddenly. She knew the dream she just had was a nightmare but she feared it could be §premonition. Harm told her last night that he would like to go and try to find his father in Russia. Blast that damned photo from 1980 that the ex-KGB officer sent him.

She looked at the sleeping man next to her and smiled. He looked so good in his sleep yet she wanted to hit him really hard for the trouble they got into thanks to him. "Damn you, Harm." Mac laid back down and looked to ceiling. She knew that soon Harm will wake up and she had to make her mind on what to do.

.

Mac did not talked much this morning and Harm was worried a little. She barely ate the breakfast and did not wanted seconds. He knew something troubled her. "Mac, talk to me. Please."

Mac looked at him and decided to at least try to change his mind. "Harm, you can't go alone!"

Harm figured it was about his father and the trip to Russia he planed. "Why not? It is my private thing and I do not want you to be caught in it with me."

"You do not know the language!"

"But I love you too much to let you go there with me."

"I … have to … go … with you. I feel that if I don't you could be killed."

Harm looked at her. Her eyes shoved the love and she looked really concerned for him. He knew there was little to change his or her mind so there was only one conclusion. He had to let her go with him. "Fine, you can go. We will face whatever is waiting there together."

Mac got to him in no time and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thanks."

**.**

**1550 local, Monday 20th July 1998, MiG 29 over Russia**

Mac was nauseous from Harm's high-G maneuvers and it reminded her of the dream/premonition she had before they left Washington on top of that. She looked around her and tried to look back to see the plane that was chasing them.

After the pilot of the chase plane decided that he could not get into position to get them down with gun he backed few hundred meters and fired one of his heat seeking missiles.

"Eject!" yelled Harm before the missile hit them.

Mac suddenly remembered how to do it. Before the missile even hit their plane both she and Harm were out and at safe distance.

**.**

**2230 local Monday 20th July 1998, Uchenskoya forest, Russia**

Mac changed out of her flight suit into clothes that she and Rusza chose for her. She would not chose something like that herself but it made her look like gipsy.

Mac went to the fire and swung her hips seductively. "Do you want to your fortune told?"

Harm smiled and grabbed her in his arms. "I know my fortune, Ninja Girl."

"Do you?"

"Yup. I know how fortunate I'm to have you in my life."

"Smart Boy!" said Mac and let herself enjoy the moment.

As Harm and Mac sat by the fire kissing Vasya and Rusza watched them.

"They are strange couple." Vasya said that in Romanesque.

"They are deep in love," agreed Rusza. "And they are linked."

"Linked?"

"Yes. Grandma once told me a story of how in our past some couples were linked to each other. They could feel the other was in distress over big distances. This happen to true soulmates. Sarah has mixed heritage of native American and Persian so that make her gift even stronger."

"She has visions too, sis?"

"Sometimes when those she is connected with are in danger."

"I think we should give them some privacy."

"They deserve it." Rusza smiled at his brother as they left the couple alone.

**.**

**1520 local, Wednesday, 22nd July, Svischevo, Siberia, Russia**

Harm could not believe it. Not only he found out what happened to his father but the half brother. This made things more difficult for both him and his mom.

"Harm, you think too much."

"Mac, its just the fact that finally know what happened."

Mac took his hand in hers. "And I'm glad you did. We will find your brother but it will take some time."

Harm looked at the forest where his father found his final rest. "It's to peaceful here."

**.**

**1250 Zulu, Thursday, 23rd July 1998, American Airlines flight over north Atlantic**

Fortunately Harm and Mac got two seats three rows from the ones Admiral and Webb got so they had at least a little privacy. The plane was full and only thanks to some late cancellation they were able to get all Harm took the seat by window and Mac happily leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder. "Harm, promise me one thing."

"What?" asked Harm and

Mac looked deep into his eyes and gave him one of her _you are in trouble_ look. "Never try something like this again!"

"Don't worry, Sarah!" answered Harm and kissed her.

"Hmm. Somehow I don't believe you. But next time we do it my way, Flyboy." Mac kissed him back and hoped that next time would never came.

**.**

* * *

**Next chapter – Regs and Rules**


	23. Chapter 22: Regs and Rules

**Note:** This chapter is published in crossover section under the story **Gate's Lawyers** as its fourth chapter.

Sorry for the mix-up, please read the previous chapter which I added too late and please give me some feedback.

**.**

**Chapter 22 – Regs and Rules**

**.**

**Next chapter – Birthday and Halloween**


	24. Chapter 23: Birthday and Halloween

**Note: **This chapter happens during **Mr Rabb Goes To Washington **episode. No Mac's ex-husband in this as she divorced him before she came to JAG HQ and Harm did not had dinner with Congresswoman Latham for obvious reasons ;)

**.**

**Chapter 23 – ** **Birthday and Halloween**

**.**

**0940 local, Wednesday 21th October 1998, JAG HQ**

Harm knew for some time now that Mac planned something for his birthday. He threw the party for her after they returned from Russia and she loved it but this was something different. He found out that Mac secretly met with Harriet few times a week for the last two weeks. And he even caught her twice during her call with his mom. Not that he did not liked surprises but all Harm wanted for birthday was nice dinner with Mac and then unforgettable night with her.

When the Admiral told him that he would spent next few days on Capitol Hill he was glad. After all the cases and paperwork during the last few weeks even politics seemed like vacation. Congresswoman Bobbi Latham was supporter of the military and she fought for truth like he did.

**.**

**1820 local, Wednesday 21th October 1998, Mac's apartment**

Mac knew that her planning meetings with Harriet unnerved Harm but she just couldn't help herself. If she could plan the party herself she would not need the help of both the young Ensign and Trish. She was actually glad that Harm was on Capitol Hill today with all the planning she did with Harriet during lunch break and the more than friendly behavior of one Australian Commander Brumby. With only four more days until Harm's birthday she still had some shopping to do and she needed to prepare Harm's place for the actual party. That meant that she would need to get him from his apartment for a day at lest.

**.**

**1600 local, Sunday 25th October 1998, Harm's apartment**

Trish arrived to Washington by early morning and made sure that she made it to her son's apartment after he and Mac left for their trip. She changed into more comfortable clothes she always used in kitchen and made sure that she made most of the meals for the party. Not that she did not trusted the ordered stuff but home made meals always tasted better. She made sure that there were lot of fresh vegetables and vegetable rich dishes. Harm would not eat anything with meat it so she also made some tofu and roasted celery.

Now with nearly all cooking done she waited for Harm and Mac to return from the Leesburg. When she last talked with Mac she told her that most of their friends were invited for 5 pm so she prepared the place and changed again to more formal clothes than old shirt and apron.

**.**

**1730 local, Sunday 25th October 1998, Harm's apartment**

Mac chatted with Harm as they returned back to his apartment. She was able to not spit anything about the party. She enjoyed the fact that despite it was late October the weather was still good enough for long flight in Sarah. Harm let Mac fly for nearly half of the time. She was now able to do basic maneuvers like rolls and barrels and she even could land the plane only by herself.

When they got to the door of his apartment Harm hear voices from the inside. "Whats goin' on?"

"Ah, don't worry, Sailor." Mac gave him one of her million watt smile. "Lets go in."

"Happy Birthday!" shouted all his friends from work and some of his other friends at once. Mac closed the door and sneaked from her partner a little to grab the gift bag that Harriet kept for her for the last week.

When the cheering is over and Harm is still little stunned Mac returned to him. "Happy birthday, Flyboy." Mac kissed him and gave him her gift. Before he could kiss Mac back she back away with silent _Later._

When Mac stepped aside Trish came to her son and enveloped him in big hug. "Happy birthday, son." She gave him one big box and one small one. There were from her and Frank. Unfortunately he could not make it to DC due to the conference in Chicago he had to attend personally.

It took some time for everyone to wish Harm happy birthday and gave him their gifts but he enjoyed the fact that so many of his friends came and celebrated with him.

**.**

**2240 local, Sunday 25th October 1998, Harm's apartment**

When everyone left Mac decided to give Harm her second gift. She took the bag that she asked Trish to get her from one store in San Diego she found in a new lingerie catalog that she ordered. Before Mac let Harm in his bathroom she took quick shower and changed into the blue satin nightgown.

"Sailor, are you ready for the night part of celebration?" asked Mac as she stepped from the bathroom and swung her hips. The material shown her curves and she made sure that her nipples were hard and showing thru it.

"God, Mac. You are beautiful." Harm forgot to breath and just looked at Sarah MacKenzie. She looked like goddess in that nightgown.

Mac slowly came to the bed and swung her body provocatively. When she reached the bed she leaned forward and let Harm see the deep cleavage. He saw body many times in the past Mac knew that when she teased him like that their lovemaking was much more intense and pleasurable than if they just done it in the shower or in the middle of the night.

When Mac was just inches from him Harm finally remembered to breath again and closed the distance between their lips.

"You are little overdressed, birthday boy!" said Mac when their long kiss ended. Before Harm could formulate any coherent thought she got rid of his shirt and undershirt.

As she slid down his pants and boxers it was now Harm's turn to feel someone else was overdressed. "Aren't you now?"

"Nope." Answered Mac and crawled on top of Harm until her boobs were over his mouth. "No panties!"

"I love you so much."

**.**

**2330 local, Sunday 25th October 1998, Harm's apartment**

"What about the Aussie? Did he tried anything?" asked Harm as they laid in his bed totally spent from the most amazing lovemaking they had so far.

"I think he did not yet got the message that I'm already yours." Mac turned to her side and started to draw circles on Harm's chest with her fingers.

Harm looked at her and his hand found its way to Mac's now exposed left breast. "And what are we gonna to do about it?"

"Let me think about it." Mac smiled mischievously. She knew that with men like Brumby there was no easy way to stop them from flirting until the woman they seek would give up.

"What about we let him figure it out himself. If he is good enough to get that exchange post he must be smart enough to see we are together when I'm back." Harm watched her lover as he played with her nipple.

Mac grinned at him. "I like your idea. And I also like what are you doing right now." She pulled off the blanket and looked if Harm recuperated enough. "You ready for another round?"

"Maybe with some more persuasion?"

**.**

**Tuesday 27th October 1998, 0800 local, JAG HQ**

Harm had to finish his duties at Capitol yesterday so he knew from Mac that Brumby did not stopped to try to flirt with her. Unlike the rest of the JAG staff the Australian lawyer did not knew about him and Mac and the fact that they were not in the same chain of command. Harm hoped that his simple plan with commander Brumby would work. For that he had two bags that his mother left at his place the previous night.

"Mac, do you have a minute?" asked Harm when he 'accidentally' bumped into Mac.

"For you? Always." Smiled Mac and led him to her office. She made sure that Brumby saw them.

"What is that?" asked Mac and pointed at the bag that Harm still held.

"Mom left this for you?" Harm took the pumpkin from the bag and put it on Mac's desk.

"Oh, it's cute." Mac looked at it and smiled. The pumpkin did not had any face but carved in was the sigh on the USMC. "Where did she found it?"

"She went to one of her hunts for young promising artists." That was one of the things that Mac adored about Trish. Thanks to Frank she had enough money to live like other rich people but she gave a lot of it to the talented young people that needed it to get known.

"Will you thank her for it?" asked Mac.

"She is here till Friday so you will have chance to thank her yourself." Harm looked thru the door and saw that Brumby was in the bullpen. "Mac, he is watching!" he whispered.

"I hope Admiral isn't," whispered back and kissed Harm.

**.**

* * *

**Next chapter – Snow, Farm and Christmas**

**Please give me some feedback. Next chapter should be done in two weeks.**


	25. Chapter 24: Snow, Farm and Christmas

**Chapter 24 –** **Snow, Farm and Christmas**

**.**

**1015 local, Tuesday 8th December 1998, JAG HQ**

Harm and Mac knew that even as they would have some leave during Christmas they could not get the whole week they wanted. Bud as a junior lawyer had not been granted any leave at all. At least he and Harriet made no travel plans for the Christmas.

"I need one of you to be here from the December 28. I already grated Commander Imes her leave."

Harm did not wanted to give up yet. "Bud will be here and so will commander Brumby."

AJ looked at him. He knew that the relationship between those two grew to something more than best friends since Rabb was transferred to Pentagon and than again after their trip to Russia. "Yes. But I will not be here and I want someone I can trust to be acting JAG for the week. You can decide who will that be. Brumby is still new here and he is Australian."

"Sir, we will both be here," answered Mac as she knew their plans for Christmas were shattered.

When they left Admiral's office both of them went to Harm's office. They should ask for leave sooner but they thought it was soon enough.

"So what will we do?" Asked Mac as she closed door behind her.

Harm looked at her and wanted to hug her but they did not shut blinds so everyone could see them. "I don't know. California is off so we can do best we can here."

"There is not much to do if you do not want to spent most of the day in bed." Mischievous as always Mac knew that this option was something neither of them would decline but Christmas was more about family gathering than lovemaking.

"I will have to call mom and tell her we will not be able to make it." He so wanted to be with his family this year but it seemed that it was not to be.

**.**

**2040 local, Tuesday 8th December 1998, Harm's apartment **

Harm knew that he should call his mom sooner rather than later but Mac had to urge him to made the call. She knew that if Harm postponed it the situation would not get any better.

"Hi, mom."

"I'm sorry. We can't make it to you for the Christmas. We are needed here from the Monday after Holidays."

"Hm … Let me tell this to Mac." Harm looked at her and put his hand around her waist. "Mom thinks we can all celebrate Christmas at grams farm."

"That's great idea. If we can get few days before Christmas we can return late Sunday and be back at work at Monday morning."

"Yeah, mom. We will have to ask Admiral first but that should not be a problem. … I will call you about that later."

_What? Asked_ Mac without words.

"Bye, mom." "Bye, Trish." Said both of them simultaneously. It was one of the things they perfected during last year.

"What do you want to speak with your mom without me, Flyboy?" Mac was curious but she knew that even Harm needed his personal secrets sometimes.

"Nothing to worry about. I will tell you later." Harm saw the look she gave him. He could not hold secrets from her for a long time. This time he would have to resist her for just long enough.

"Promise?" Mac made no effort to try her puppy look but Harm still got the message.

"Promise!" Harm affirmed it with a kiss. He knew he had two very long weeks ahead.

**.**

**0920 local, Wednesday 9th December 1998, JAG HQ**

"Sir, we changed our plans for the Christmas." Harm stood alone in Admiral's office this time. Mac had scheduled hearings at court for the whole day. Now when they made new plans that allowed them to return back to work on 28th it was up to Admiral if he would grant them at least two days of leave before Christmas Day.

"I'm listening, Commander." AJ actually expected something like that. He knew he shattered their plans but he was sure that they would adapt to that situation and make new plans.

"We want to take our leave from the 23rd to 27th." Harm knew that they would have to finish work on their cases earlier than they expected but it was worth it.

"Very well. If you finish your work on your major cases before you leave I have no problem with that." AJ wrote down when both Harm and Mac would be gone. He knew that Brumby would not like this but it was his problem. If the arrogant Aussie would care to ask he would find out about the status of Rabb long ago. And of the relationship of his two officers too.

**.**

**0700 local, Wednesday 23rd December 1998, Mac's apartment**

Mac smiled as she grabbed her favorite book from under her night table.

"I think we have everything now, Mac." Harm knew that the flight would be a short one but Mac insisted that she needed something interesting to read. They could buy some new magazines on their way to the plane but she was only interested in political and was fiction.

"Yeah. We should go anyway. We have only 65 minutes to catch our flight."

"One day you should tell me how you do it."

"We will see about that, Flyboy."

**.**

**1050 local, Wednesday 23rd December 1998, Sarah Rabb's farm, Beallsville, Pennsylvania**

Mac checked weather report before they left Washington so they knew that there would be some snow. But they were surprised by the amount of it anyway. Harm was glad that he rented big SUV that had no problem with ten inches of new snow.

"Gram, it's so good to see you again!" called Harm as he opened the main door and stepped in.

"Welcome, kids. And get your inside before you froze."

Harm kissed her cheek and hurried back out to the car to get the rest of their luggage. They did not had to bring much as Mac left their pajamas and some change clothes here during their last visit but with all the winter clothes and Christmas presents they had one big luggage and two bags.

**.**

**1940 local, Wednesday 23rd December, Sarah Rabb's farm**

Harm made sure that Mac was busy talking to his grandmother and went to his mom's room. "Mom, do you have it?" He was nearly whispering. Not that it was necessary but after two weeks he did not wanted to give away his secret before the right time.

Trish smiled and gave him the small jewel box. Like the object inside it was nearly sixty years old. "I'm glad that you finally decided to ask her."

Harm smiled. He knew that his mom probably thought that he should made his move after their trip to Russia but Harm did not felt it was the right time. "I'm glad too."

"When do you want to do it?"

Harm though about it for the past week and now he finally decided. "Morning, Christmas Day. After we open the presents."

"Oh, that's romantic." Trish made mental note to bring her camera. She wanted to catch it for them and hopefully their children.

"Mom. I have one more favor to ask. I need to get this to the tree without Mac noticing it."

Trish looked at her son and than wonderful idea stroke her. Sarah Rabb had great ornaments for the tree and some of them looked like miniature presents. It should not be that hard to wrap this up to look like one of them.

**.**

**2320 local, Thursday 24th December 1998, Harm's room, Sarah Rabb's farm**

"So what now, Ninja Girl?" Asked Harm as they dried themselves. The bath they took together was great. Not to mention the lovemaking.

"I think we should continue. I'm not yet quite satisfied."

"Mac, you came four times and you don't have enough? What can we do to remedy that?" Asked Harm and took Mac's towel from her. That left her completely naked and Harm could not help himself and playfully slapped her butt.

"You will pay for this. When I'm done you will regret ever doing it." Mac turned around and grabbed his towel from him. She did not bothered co cover herself with it but she wanted to see that gorgeous body pf her partner again.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe this time you will be the one completely spent." Harm kissed her hard and pressed their bodies together. He loved the feel of her full breasts against his chest. That made him hard and he had to control himself. He wanted to fuck her hard right now right here in the middle of their room.

Mac pulled from Harm and pushed him at the same time so they was now next to their bed. "Lay down and get ready."

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" Harm tried to salute but Mac pushed him down to bed.

**.**

**0720 local, Friday 25th December 1998, Sarah Rabb's farm**

After they unwrapped all the presents Harm went to the tree and took down one of the gift like ornaments. Only it was not an ornament at all. It was well disguised and wrapped gift for his partner. Then he went to his best friend and lover and knelt before her on one knee and offred her the miniature wrapped box. Harm knew that he was an old school in this but he so much wanted to do it the right way that nothing else seemed appropriate.

"Sarah MacKenzie, will you marry me?" Harm was still little nervous. He knew that Mac loved him but he was not sure how would she react to his proposal.

Mac unwrapped the jewel box and opened it. The engagement ring inside was great. And it looked old. "YES! Of course I will marry you, Flyboy!"

Harm stood up and before he could do anything else Mac hugged him and kissed him like there would not be another time.

Trish, Frank and Sarah Rabb just looked at the young couple and did not dared to say anything. They all feared that any sound would break the moment. No one even noticed that Harm and Mac stood under an old and very dried mistletoe.

Both Harm and Mac felt the looks of the rest of their family. Than they heard the sound of camera as Trish took another picture of them. Mac forced herself to end the kiss and as she untangled herself from Harm her sixth sense told her to look up.

"Harm, look up." Mac waited until Harm found the mistletoe. "Shouldn't we kiss?"

Harm smiled and without any more word captured her lips again.

Sarah then remembered when and why she put the mistletoe there. It was for Harm's first Christmas after he graduated from the Academy. They celebrated Christmas on the farm and Harm brought his best friend here just like this time. Back then Sarah Rabb hoped that she would end up with great grandchildren soon but things turn out differently. After that Christmas she forgot about the mistletoe and let it there. It finally fond its use.

When the two lovebirds stopped kissing Trish took Mac aside. She was glad that the young Marine would soon be part her family. Their friendship was that of mother and daughter already. "I think we have a wedding to plan, Sarah."

"I don't know about that. I think we should wait until summer." Mac wanted this wedding to be something special. Not like her first one.

Trish smiled at that. That should gave her just about enough time to plan her son's wedding. "And that means we had to start now. Few months is not as much time as you may think."

**.**

**1400 local, Saturday 26th December 1998, Sarah Rabb's farm**

Harm and Mac decided to go out and enjoy the clean fresh snow that covered everything. It was so great to just walk and chat about their relationship and how would they announce their engagement to their friends and colleagues. When they got to the barn Mac decided to do something childish.

"Incoming!" Called Mac but before Harm could react he was hit to his head by a snowball.

"Not fair!" Harm looked around but before he could made his own snowball another one hit him to his shoulder. "This mean war, Jarhead!" As soon as he made his own snowball Harm threw it at Mac. He aimed for her chest but hit only her elbow.

Mac knew that she had to make as much balls as she could or else Harm would just go for her until she would have nowhere to hide or run. She used the time when Harm made his first one to make several more.

Harm was hit again and this time to his head. He lost his new winter hat and while he put it back on his head he was hit again. "You will pay for this!"

Mac saw that Harm used his last snowball to cover him and that he sneaked few feet closer to her. He now used his left arm to cover his face and threw another snowball to her. She was able to evade it but Harm ran to her and rammed her.

They ended in the snow. Harm pinned Mac down but she still tried to get up or at least get off of her. She used her last ball and hit him right to his nose but otherwise she had little to no options to continue the fight.

"Do you surrender?" Harm used his weight and position against Mac. After she hit him he took her hands into his and now she was completely helpless.

"Any conditions?" counter-asked Mac as she thought about it. It was cold and if they stayed like that for a long time they could caught cold. And there was another problem. She was aroused and from the passion in Harm's eyes and the pressure on her stomach she knew that was too.

"Hmm. One. But let that discuss inside."

"Deal!"

With that sorted Harm stood up and than he held his hand to help Mac. "I bet that grams already have hot cocoa for us." Mac smiled and after a quick kiss they headed back to the house.

**.**

* * *

**Next chapter – ****Millennium and Metrics**


	26. Chapter 25: Millennium and Metrics

**Note:** Another x-over chapter. This one it is spread around the whole year. That leave a lot of blank spaces which will be filled in later chapters. And from now on I will post x-ove chapters in both strories as there will be SG-1 only chapters in the Gate Lawyers. This should make the reading easier.

**.**

**Chapter 25 – Millennium and Metrics**

**.**

**0820 local, Monday 4th January 1999, JAG HQ**

Admiral knew that with the new year and the finally passed laws and governmental directives he had to inform all his staff. It gave him headache because after years of talking about it President finally signed the adoption of SI units. Most of his officers served abroad so they used the international units like speed and distance in kilometers during their stay in Europe or Japan. Problem was the transition period that would start in July. They would need to write both systems in their reports for some time to get around the general confusion.

He asked the judges and most of the administrative staff to attend this meeting too. They used the whole conference room and some of the younger officers had to sit at chairs by the walls. After all of them gathered he addressed them. "Thank you all for coming here. The issue that I want to cover here today is the change of measurement system that will occur this and the next year. President signed the documents and special executive orders to finally move with the rest of the world to the metric system."

This made some of the present officers to murmur. Most of them had to learn the international units in school but after that they forgot about them as everyday life was measured in inches pounds and Fahrenheit.

"President is going to address the general public this evening but there are few things you need to know before that press conference. The change will occur in stages. The first stage is already complete. Science community and some others use SI for the general purposes for some time. Now is time to start making change in the government and public services. The first batch will change from the First of July. We are not part of that first batch of commands that had to use metric system by July but we will interact with Spec Ops and some others that will."

**.**

**1015 local, Monday, 4th January 1999, SGC**

With General Hammond still on leave with his grandchildren this briefing was up to Jack. It was important one so there were more people than the briefing room could normally handle. Most of them had to sit on additional chairs or stood by the walls.

"First, I would like to wish you all Happy New Year."

"Now, back to the issue why I ordered all of you here." Jack picked the papers he up to that moment had on the table. "These are brand new government directives and executive orders concerning the adoption of the SI system. As you may know we are one of the last countries that do not use "metric" system."

Younger officers were confused a little.

"President and DOD ordered that unlike the rest of the country all military, scientific and central governmental offices had to use only SI units beginning next year. We as a specific command are under even more time pressure. We will have to start to use meters and kilograms from the first of July this year. After that for the rest of this year we will use both system just to be sure that there is no confusion. Than it will be metric only."

The scientists and some of the engineers looked happy. Before they signed for this job many of them worked in agencies or companies that already used SI. It became more and more apparent that companies working with international partners or exporting needed to use the wide-world spread units to measure if they did not wanted to make their calculations in both systems.

"For those of you that were never stationed abroad and have already forgot your school years there are small differences that are easy to accept like we already accepted soda bottles that are made as 1 or 2 liters. The big differences is the speed. 50 miles per hour is a lot faster than 50 kilometers per hour and than there is temperature. Water boil at 100 degree Celsius and freezes at zero. So your normal temperature is not ninety five but 36 point 5."

**.**

**1100 local, Wednesday 2nd June 1999, SGC**

Jack stormed into Sam's lab. "Carter, I need your report by the end of the week. Pentagon wants update on how we are prepared."

"Sir!" Sam was glad that she did not run any sort of experiment. She actually worked on the report most of the morning "I have it nearly done. I only need few minor details from Bill Lee."

"That's good. Joint Chiefs wants to know about the progress we made so far. Apparently there is some delay in the special ops and they fear that we had fallen behind as well."

Sam wrote few more notes on her laptop. "Not going to happen here."

Jack sat on the edge of Sam's desk and looked at her. "I know. With your skills we will be switched before the rest of us notice it."

"I try. But what if we screw up the units anyway and some experiment turn up bad?"

"I tried to check with Harm but he did not answered my calls. I got Mac on the phone instead. She told me that if something happen we should find out what happened first and we should call JAG only if there is something we could not deal with here."

"So same as usual. I think that this do not call help from outside is going to be norm here for some time." Sam now completely forgot about her report and turned on another of her laptops. On this one she stored her non essential data.

"What list are you making now?"

"Oh, nothing important. I just remembered that we need update on our mission equipment and we also need to make sure that we are on the same page with NORAD."

**.**

**1720 local, Tuesday, 13th July 1999, JAG HQ**

"Damn, I should have remembered that SEALs were on the first batch of units that made the transition to meters. Now we have the whole report wrong." Mac was pissed at herself. It was her mistake. She was irritated lately. She did not had the comfort of Harm's ear and strong arms that seemed to solve everything lately.

Bud looked at the report and compared it to his own notes. It did not looked as bad as Mac thought. "Ma'am, I think that most of numbers are right. Only these in the first two statements are wrong. The others are in the metric system and we can correct these mistakes easily."

Technically it was not that huge mistake. The case depended on the distance that SEAL team used to adjust their support fire. From Bud's notes she saw that the first two members of the team used yards and the others used meters but they told that they meant meters. "We still need to check everything in the whole case and correct it if necessary."

"That will take some time, ma'am." Bud did not liked the fact that he would have to stay at the office later that he expected. He hoped for evening spent with Harriet. They found nice place from where they could watch the sunset but it seemed they would have to wait another day for that.

"Bud, I'm sorry for holding you here but I really need you to check it with me." It was all thanks to the fact that Harm was gone. One more week and everything should be fine again.

Bud sighed. "I know. Actually I'm glad you found it before Admiral or Judge Sebring. That would be much worse."

**.**

**1400 local, Sunday 8th August 1999, Harm's apartment**

"It's great, mom. I'm sure Mac will be glad to see you here. … I know you said you will come for her birthday but this is fine too."

"What?" asked Mac as she looked up from the magazine she read.

"Frank is coming here the day after tomorrow with some others from Chrysler and other companies to discuss the change with departments of transportation and treasure. Apparently they agreed on some sort of free of charge change of speed meters so our cars will be able to measure speed in kph instead in mph. And mom is coming with him here."

Mac smiled. That brought her back to something that she wanted to talk about with Harm for some time now. After Harm put down the phone Mac hugged him from behind. "Harm, we need a new car."

"You don't like driving in the Corvette with me?"

"I love that and you know I enjoyed driving it while you were gone but I want something we can put more stuff in. That and I would like to drive to the farm even in the winter. My car is not good for that and Corvette is best suited for good weather."

"Why don't we wait until next year and buy one that we will not have to put to service to change the speed meter after just a few months."

"Haaarm!"

"OK. Lets look what we could get. There should be enough online catalogs to decide what we want."

It took them rest of the evening but they finally found car that both of them liked and they would not need to wait for until the producer would built it. "Harm, do you see the price?"

Harm looked at it. It was well inside of their planned budget but he was more interested in technical details than the price until now. "Pretty cheap for this. There must be something wrong with it."

Mac looked that the technical info and found it first. "They should not be put on the marked here. Looks like there were bigger demand than expected and these were made for Canada. Speed meters are in kph and other parameters are certified in meters too. No wonder they put them for sale on the internet only."

Harm knew from his stepfather that next year cars would be produced from late September or early October depending on the model. From what he remembered from their conversation all American car producers made cars that could be certified for both US and Canadian markets. Some like Ford even made sure that the same models could be sold in Europe. So the they found was certified according to Canadian standards and these were nearly identical to the new American ones. "You still want it?"

"If we can get it than yes." Mac knew that this car was exactly what she dreamed for. When they would have kids this car was big enough to put them there with their stuff and lot of groceries.

Harm put light kiss on Mac's lips before he made his decision. "So we should talk to someone that can actually sell it to us."

**.**

**1320 local, Monday 8th November 1999, SGC**

"Carter, have a minute?" asked Jack as he waked into her lab.

"Yup." Sam smiled at him. She hid not worked on anything important. Lately most of their missions supplied scientist with writings from different cultures or some new minerals to study but not much turned up in her lab.

"Got a word from a friend on the Mars probe investigation board."

"So?" Sam was little curious about that. She knew some of the scientists that worked on the probe. She even used the same equipment that NASA sent to Mars on that probe for some of her experiment and field detectors.

"They are sure that the problem was with the ground software. It used pound-seconds and miles for calculations of trajectory change and guys in JPL burned the probe thanks to this."

"Will that affect the change to metric system?" Sam feared that. With some help from Jack and Janet she made sure that the whole SGC now used only SI units. She went ahead of the orders but she wanted no mix-ups. Some of the experiments could end up badly if you used wrong units. Put 10 pounds of pressure or 10 Newtons and the device could explode or you just destroy it instead of activate it.

"There sure will be some fight over it on Capitol Hill and media will add to it but we are already too far in the process. It would be nuts to change back and our industry would make sure that the government would pay for it."

That was one way to look at it. The second was that the rest of the world would make jokes about it. The only remaining superpower and it was not strong enough to bear the change and stepped back. That would put them years back on the political and probably even on economical and scientific level. "I will not change my labs back!"

"And you will not have to." Jack meant it. If the worst would come he was determined to fight the regression at lest for the whole Stargate program.

**.**

**1st January 2000**

All Americans that went to bed last night or early that morning woke up to different world. It was the same as always but at the same time it was very different. In Washington there was 5 below zero and 10 centimeters of snow instead of 23 degrees and four inches. Television and radio stations actually made the weather reports and news in the units that rest of the world used and understood instead of the now old _imperial_ ones. Government knew that no law or other legislation could wipe out the old units from the society as a lot of people were too accustomed to it but since nearly half of the nation knew the SI units from their school years it was only matter of time until the reason would unite the Americans with the rest of the World.

.

* * *

**Next chapter – Silent Service**

**Please give me some feedback. Thanks ;)**


	27. Chapter 26: Silent Service

**Note:** It took me longer than expected to get this chapter right but I hope you will enjoy how Harm and Mac spent their two weeks on board USS Watertown ;) PLease let me know how you like it and be prepared for the whole new chapter in Harm's and Mac's lives and careers.

**.**

**Chapter 26 – Silent Service **

**.**

**1125 local, Tuesday 6th April 1999, JAG HQ**

They fought again. It seemed to be the only constant in their professional relationship. The problem was that this time they were on the same side.

Admiral stopped them just as they fired another salvo of words. "I see that nothing had changed. It's the Lipari court-martial, isn't it? You can't agree on your case even when you are on the same side. "

"Sir?" asked both of them simultaneously

"I let you two be the defense team despite your relationship. You are the best lawyers I have here so you should be able to agree on the same defense strategy."

It was Mac who reacted first. "It was only a small problem with the communication."

AJ looked at them and knew where the problem was. To work together and to be engaged meant that they had to release the tension somehow. "I just got authorization from Judge Chaidez to have you both removed from the case."

"Why?" Mac did not understand. They did not agree on the approach to the case but they did this in the past and they were never removed from the case.

"Can I trust you two?" asked AJ as they walked to his office.

"Sir?" Asked both of them in the same time. They seemed to do this more and more lately.

"So I can send you both, as a team, to conduct a JAGMAN investigation aboard the submarine USS Watertown. I need my best people but I don't know if I can trust you two to behave."

"We are professionals, sir."

"Hmm." Admiral looked at them and considered all possibilities. He knew that if they could conduct this investigation together a team and do not kill each other or be caught doing something inappropriate he would trust them enough to send them together even after their wedding. "We will see about that." His face did not shown it but inside he smiled.

**.**

They had to stop at Harm's place to change few things in their travel bags. As they were going to the submarine they needed as little as possible and yet have everything necessary for their investigation. Harm knew that aside from their cases they would not need any spare uniforms so that meant re-pack.

"Harm, please! One quick time! I need you now. We will no be able to do it for next few days." Pleaded Mac.

Sometimes Harm thought that his fiancée would be his death. She had more stamina than any other woman he had ever known and thanks to that their love life was never boring. "Do we have time?"

"Need to go in twenty minutes. You have to be quick, Flyboy!" urged him Mac as she slid her panties down.

"If you insist, Ninja Girl." Smirked Harm.

**.**

**2050 Zulu, Thursday 8th April 1999, USS Watertown, north Atlantic Ocean**

"Two weeks?" asked both Harm and Mac at the same time.

"Think of it this way, you have enough time to complete your investigation." Answered the skipper.

Harm and Mac looked at each other. This was worse than they thought. Two weeks together yet apart and with so little space that even loud conversation brought too much attention.

Harm figured that it would take them day or two to finish the investigation but after that there was nothing for them to do. They were stuck here with each other and the rest of the crew breathing behind their necks.

**.**

Mac sat at the sub's toilet and looked at the picture of some model that someone from the crew pinned on the door. She knew that for a long time some men put pictures of busted models or celebs in their lockers or to some other not so public places. She knew that Harm was not one of these but if he would end up deployed in the future that could change. One of the fleet commanders could want him at his side during operations and even his status in Pentagon would not save him from that deployment if the admiral in question wouldn't take no for an answer.

Who would end up in Harm's locker on some carrier? Mac would probably put some cute animal in her but she was not Harm. It gave her crazy idea. She knew that if she did not wanted to be replaced by some bimbo in Harm's mind she needed to give him something to remind him of her.

**.**

**2340 Zulu, 11th April 1999, USS Watertown, under the ice in Arctic Ocean**

Mac could not sleep. It was bad the first night but as time went by it only got worse. The days were long as neither she nor Harm had anything to do. What frustrated her more than anything else was that Harm was so close to her yet so far. She would be able to handle if they were far from each other. Here on this damned submarine they could not touch each other and Mac did not had any mean to release her frustration. Normally she would go to gym and punch and kick the bag or someone foolish enough to spar with her. They had nothing like that here.

'Damn this investigation!' thought Mac as she stared on the bunk above hers own. Thanks to the shared bunks she did not even dared to think about Harm and herself in the same bed. It would only rise the tension already built up in her.

It was hard on them. They expected the investigation to be done in a few hours, one or two days tops. Both of them wanted to touch the other yet they knew that their behavior would not be appropriate.

Se wanted to wake up in the morning in her or Harm's bed and kiss her fiancée good morning.

**.**

**Thursday 15th April 1999, USS Watertown, under the ice in Arctic Ocean**

Harm knew that he had good chance to get chief corpsman alone. On the other hand he knew that in cases like this one it was not a good idea to work alone. The only other person he trusted right now was Mac.

"You want me what?" asked Mac after Harm told her about his plan.

"To be my backup." Harm smiled a little. He knew that this was not great plan but with lot of luck and moment of surprise it could work.

"No chance. It's too risky!" refused Mac. It was hard to put someone behind bars in courtroom but they were not cops to catch them in the first place. Unfortunately submarines did not had marines on board as the surface ships.

"We can do it this way or we can just ask him and he will deny everything."

Mac was still not convinced that this plan was such a good idea. At least Harm was smart enough to ask for help. Two years ago he would probably go with it alone and if the chief corpsman was really behind all the incidents it could be pretty dangerous. Not that it was not dangerous even with her as a backup.

"Fine. We will do it." Mac finally agreed. She could not let her fiance took all the risk when she knew there was good chance he would confront Hodge if she refused to help him anyway.

They waited short time until Hodge went to mess to grab his lunch and Harm slipped to the infirmary. He found that Petty Officer Bluesteen was not there. Hodge must moved him somewhere when they were not looking. Just as a precaution if the Petty Officer really had hepatitis Harm put on rubber gloves and looked at all the cabinets and medications that Hodge used.

When he found what he thought was the chief corpsman used he went to his computer to dig some useful files from it. Harm also accessed the internal network and wrote short message to Mac. He did not sent it yet but all he had to do now was press one button to do it.

Meanwhile Mac went to the mess to grab some snack for herself and to look for Hodge. He was still there so she took sandwich and sat at the other corner of the room. She knew that as long as the chief corpsman would remain in her sight there was good chance to caught him without any major incident.

She ate slowly and waited until he finished his late lunch. She followed him but made sure that he did not saw her. As she stopped in one corridor she looked at the PDA. It was her only link to Harm and she knew that he would send her message when he would need her help.

All Harm had to do was wait until Hodge returned and confront him. He found some interesting stuff on chief's computer and now it was time to speak with him.

Mac passed by the corpsman room as he closed the door. She knew that she had to wait until Harm went far enough with his plan. She nearly paced around as she thought about the plan again.

As Harm took the medical book to read Hodge about MBP he hit the 'send' on his message.

Mac's PAD received the message and she looked at it. As Harm expected he found the evidence and now he needed her help. She rushed the short distance to the hatch and opened it as fast as possible. She saw Hodge wit his back to her as he grabbed syringe which he wanted to use on already incapacitated Harm. Mac did not waited and kicked him down. She knew that she had to get him down before Harm would sustain more serious injuries.

"Aaagh!" cried Hodge when someone kicked him hard to his back. The syringe flew from his hand and he barely avoided the table. He knew that as long as he fought there was still chance to get the two JAG officers out of his way.

Mac saw as her opponent got up and tried to get something from the medical cabinet. This was her chance. He let his guard down so he moved fast and hit him hard to his groin with a knee. It did not stopped him. Mac decided, instinctively, that it was time to punch him few times before he could recover enough to use some of his drugs or chemicals on her. With his front exposed she punched his stomach with right hand and put her left fist on his right jaw. It knocked him down. Mac was glad because her left hand hurt. Every time until now she used gloves or punched bag that even not that much soft was not as hard as human jaw bone.

"Harm, are you OK?" asked Mac and knelt beside him.

"I'm fine," answered Harm. His neck still hurt with every breath and each word he said but he knew that without Mac's help Hodge could have made it much worse. "Get someone here. Lock him!"

Mac stood up and called for help. It was obvious that this case was as clear as it could been. With at least five more days that they would have to spend here they had more than enough time to finish all their paperwork.

"This is the captain. We've just crossed under the North Pole. My congratulations to Lieutenant Commander Rabb and to Major MacKenzie."

They looked at each other and before XO sent back one of the corpsman they stole one quick kiss to ensure each other that they are really fine.

**.**

**2022 local, Wednesday 21st April 1999, Harm's apartment**

They left their uniforms at the base in Scotland so the only clothes they had was their jumpsuits from the sub. With that they were thankful for the Air Force transport plane that took them from Yokosuka, where they left chief Hodge in hands of Marine MPs, to Dover. Navy got them staff car with driver so at least they did not had to drove back to Washington themselves. On the other hand it only prolonged their desperation for each other. At least they arrived back too late to bring their reports to the admiral today.

When they finally got out of the car they hurried inside. They nearly did not made it up the elevator.

As soon as Harm unlocked his door and opened it Mac started to strip her jumpsuit and as she got her arms free she turned back to Harm. "Shower?"

"You bet!"

Harm closed and locked his door and rushed to the shower after Mac. On the way there he also stripped his clothes. As he got to his shower he only had his boxers on.

Mac was already naked and she just started the water.

As much as he wanted her Harm just stared on the flawless body of his fiancée. "Oh, Mac. You are so beautiful."

Mac smiled broadly and made an invitation gesture. "Just get here. I need you so badly!"

**.**

**1420 local, Saturday 1****st**** May 1999, ****Ocean City, Maryland**

Mac was glad that Harried agreed to help her. She planned to do it alone but it was easier if she had someone to help her. When Trish called that she would come to DC to visit and help her with the wedding plans she nearly panicked and backed away. It took Mac all her will to tell her soon to mother in law what she wanted to do that weekend. She feared that Trish would not like it at all.

"Mac, it's a great idea. You know what? I will get us some nice place to stay for the whole weekend and help you with it." Trish reaction to the pinup photos nearly knocked Mac off her chair. It was only after Trish told the young Marine that nearly forty years ago she did something similar for Harm Sr.

So instead of going to much closer beach and be back in the evening, Trish rented them nice beach house for the weekend in Ocean City. On their way there they went thru a lot of details need for the wedding and Harried chosen three designs for her gown. She knew that Mac would like if she, Chloe and other bridesmaids shared one color and design for their dresses. After they checked their place and ate little snack they decided to left the rest of the planning for the evening and just enjoy this great place.

Mac, Trish and Harriet were at the nice white-sand beach and Trish with her camera coached the two young officers to some nice poses. They were lucky that the weather was warmer than average but there still was the cool breeze from the ocean. Harriet refused to pose at first but after Trish threatened her with telling about it to Bud so she finally gave up and let Trish took few pictures.

Mac on the other hand went wild and even changed her swimsuit and bikini multiple times. She wanted to have enough pictures to choose from. While she prepared for this Mac looked at some old and new magazine girls. It struck her that aside from the half or fully naked girls most of others wore plain one color swimsuits or ones that had American flag printed on them. With that in mind she decided to use both her blue and green bikini as well as two traditional swimsuits. One blue and the second one black. With the cool breeze her nipples were hard and so the pictures would be even sexier.

She could not wait for the moment when she would give Harm her own photo to pin in his locker.

**.**

* * *

**Next chapter – In Training**


	28. Chapter 27: In Training

**Note: **The longest chapter so far. Over 4000 word long so I'm sorry it took so long to make it. This chapter is basically episode 4x20 'Second Sight' only prolonged and twisted with a slight turn in Harm's career as a lawyer and aviator.

**.**

**Chapter 27 – In Training**

**.**

**0602 local, Thursday 22nd April 1999, Harm's apartment**

Harm opened his left eye and found out that it was already morning. He was not sure if he got enough sleep but he knew it would have to do. After two weeks together yet apart they spent most of the night in wild lovemaking. Harm could not remember if he ever got that much sex in just a few hours.

When he found enough courage to look at his alarm clock he found out that they had enough time for proper breakfast and shower. In situations like this Harm was glad that both of them kept spare uniforms at each other apartments.

"Mac, wake up!" whispered Harm into her ear. Mac shifted a little under her cover but did not woke up.

Harm knew that this was not normal. Usually Mac woke before him but with all the travel and lovemaking all she most likely wanted now was few more minutes or probably hours of good sleep. With that in mind he did not pressed her. Harm put on one of his old shirts and boxers and went to kitchen to make some coffee. That was something that should wake his Marine. And on top of that he took two frozen chicken burgers from his freezer and put them in microwave oven.

Mac was already half awake when Harm tried to woke her but she decided to not get up. The soft sheets on Harm's bed and her position felt so good after last night. That changed the moment she smelled coffee and roasted chicken burger. That was good enough reason to get up. Mac looked thru the drawers and finally found her bathrobe.

"Morning, Ninja girl." Greeted her Harm and as soon as she got to the table he kissed her.

"Hm, it smell great. Can I have the burger now?" said Mac as she sipped he coffee.

"As soon as it is done." Harm knew that the burgers would have to be enough without any bread as the one he had was already rock solid. Harm decided to give both burgers to Mac and he took one of the apples that was still edible.

"Hmm, It is great. You sure you don't want even small part?"

"Nope. I have this apple and I will get some fresh salad when we arrive at JAG."

As Mac chewed her burger Harm checked his phone for messages. The first was from Bud. He evidently forgot that Harm was away and called him home. The second one was from his Mom. She wanted to talk about the upcoming wedding and as she could not reach Mac she tried his phone. The third one was from Hamilton ophthalmologist center. Harm went there three weeks ago to get another opinion on his night vision. The problem was that he did not told Mac about it.

Mac looked at Harm. Did he wanted to return to flying even after all he promised her? "Harm?"

"It's not that, Mac. I have pretty much normal vision when I walk or drive in the night. This doctor treats pilots and is one of the best in that area. I went to preliminary check up to see if my condition changed."

"Just promise me that you do not want to go back to carrier as a fighter pilot!" Mac was dead serious. She loved Harm but it would be unbearable to be apart for months.

Harm wend to her and hugged her before he looked deep into her eyes. "Sarah MacKenzie, I promise you that I do not want to be a pilot on carrier any more. My place is here with you."

They kissed to seal this promise. Mac was relieved that Harm meant it.

**.**

**1920 local, Tuesday 4th May 1999, Mac's apartment**

"So you can now see perfectly in dark?" asked Mac as she looked closely into his eyes. They looked the same as before but she did not expected anything else as all the operation did was to repair the inner scarring with laser.

"That is what doc told me. It will take few more days to be sure but I can fly in dark now and do not worry about crashing during landing."

Mac smiled. This was the Harm she loved so much. "So when we go up in Sarah we can return later? I'm looking to it."

"We can go next weekend if the weather holds." Harm wanted to try it too but he knew that it was only secondary reason why Mac wanted to go out and return late during the night.

"So you ready to enjoy free evening, Flyboy?" asked Mac provocatively. She was eager to spend the time with him. They did not had any last minute problems with any of their cases so the evening was completely under their control.

"You know that doc told me to take it easy for day or two." Harm would like to make love to Mac again but he did not wanted to compromise the operation with too much physical activity so early.

"Don't worry. I plan to watch some silly movie and snuggle on the sofa with you. Nothing that will disturb you eye."

**.**

**0810 local, Wednesday 12th May 1999, JAG HQ**

Harm was not sure what happened. As soon as he arrived he was summoned to Admiral's office so it must had been urgent.

Harm stood before Admiral's desk and waited for AJ to give him the news whatever they were. "At ease, Commander. I just received your new orders."

Harm just stared at Admiral. He did not expected any new orders. As far as he knew he was still stationed at Pentagon with long duration TAD at JAG.

"Commander, you will report at Luke AFB next Tuesday." Admiral did lot looked happy. It was obvious to Harm that someone made him only a messenger.

"Why, sir?" asked Harm. It seemed like some Air Force business but Luke AFB was not related to SGC in any way he knew. It was one of the biggest training base that Air Force used.

**.**

_**Flashback to "Black Jet"**_

_**The day Harm and Mac left to Iran, office of the Air Force Chief of Staff, Pentagon**_

"_You let him go to Iran?" asked Air Force Chief of Staff. He did not liked that someone with so much knowledge of Stargate program was sent to not so friendly country where the risk that he would reveal at least some of the secrets was so high._

"_It was Chegwidden's call," answered Major Davis. "The pilot is Rabb's friend from Annapolis and we could not ban him from that assignment without revealing that the orders came from here."_

"_Just hope that he gets out of there without any problem or we will have to make sure he can't tell them anything."_

"_You would sanction such strike, sir?"_

"_With president's approval, yes. We need to be prepared to cover up any potential leak of information about SGC. Now, Major, go and make sure that the Navy and CIA do not screw this up."_

_**.**_

_**Two days after the rescue of F-117N from Iran, SpecOps secure briefing room, Pentagon**_

_The officers present at this briefing listened to the senior CIA agent that lead the briefing. Most of them were senior flag officers and nearly half of them knew about the Stargate program. The fact that it was Lieutenant Commander Rabb who saved them from the loss of one of only two reconnaissance F-117s modified for career operations and serious international incident that would be result of massive strike to completely destroy that aircraft._

_When they were given all the information they decided to think about that operation before they would give it the final assessment._

_The group that stood behind Stargate and its research projects in New Mexico went to one of the only two offices that were secure enough to consult Stargate._

"_We should consider to qualify him for our jets."_

_The Air Force Chief of Staff already considered that half year ago. "General Hammond thought about that when he asked us to assign Rabb as a lawyer for the SGC. The problem is how to do it and don't raise much suspicion."_

"_Navy is going to change its fighters in aggressor squadrons next year. We already selected twenty Vipers from the canceled sale to Pakistan for them."_

"_So we will train pilots for the Navy anyway. If we add him to the group there should not be any problem. One more Navy pilot will not kill us and there will probably not be better chance."_

"_And what about that operation?" asked commanding officer of Special Operations._

"_We should close it as a successful operation but give CIA warning that they should plan more in the future."_

_**End of flashback**_

**.**

"It seems that your Air Force superiors at Pentagon wants you to qualify for F-16."

"Why now?" It was distant possibility form the start that Air Force would want to qualify him for their jets but he was part of Stargate program for a year now and nothing happened so far.

"With the current budget cuts Navy is retiring all remaining Skyhawks and other old birds later this year so Air Force is training some pilots for us to fly the new jets in aggressor squadrons. You will join the first class."

"How long is the course?" asked Harm. He knew that these courses usually took from several weeks up to three or four months. It would be like deployment on a carrier if the course would be one of the longer ones.

Chegwidden looked to the file and answered the question. "Two months." After they caught up the backlog of cases that piled up when Rabb and MacKenzie were on Watertown it looked like his already overworked staff would have to work even harder. "Commander, to tell you the truth I do not like it. We are short handed even now and with you gone it will be real struggle."

Harm knew that. After their two weeks absence the piles on their desks looked twice as high than before. With him gone for two months he would have to find someone to temporarily replace him or Mac would kill him. Her cases were more paperwork than anything else and he did not wanted to add to that. "I think I know few officers that could be TADed here while I will be gone, sir."

AJ looked at him and nodded. Rabb would probably find better replacement that he would get from any fleet JAG. "Anything else?"

Harm thought hard and than it hit him. Two months from next Tuesday would be in the middle of July. "Sir, the wedding? We have everything set for the Independence day."

"You will have to talk about it with the commanding officer of your course and the instructors. I believe that with your skills from court you will be able to get yourself few days off for the wedding."

Harm smiled a little. Few days for the wedding was probably negotiable but he knew he could forget about the week and half for their honeymoon.

**.**

**1000 local, Tuesday 18th May 1999, Luke AFB, Arizona**

The Air Force Colonel that was responsible for this course looked at the Navy pilots gathered before him. It was the most diverse group he had so far and he trained a lot of pilots during his years as an instructor. From rookies fresh from the Academy to experienced foreign fighter pilots from all over the Europe and some Israelis. Most of the pilots in this group had more hours in combat than his own instructors and much more hours of simulated combat on top of that. On the other hand most of them flew on aircrafts that were manufactured during Vietnam war and he would have to teach them everything about the new Vipers and the abilities and restrictions that they had.

Harm knew some of the pilots in this class from his previous investigations or from his too short career as a Navy aviator. Some of them were too arrogant even for the US Navy aggressor squadrons but most of them were above average good pilots and officers.

"Well, well. What are you doing here, Rabb?" asked Commander Martin. He was one of more arrogant ones and up until now flew mostly A-4 at Top Gun.

"The same as you, I presume." Harm did not wanted any fight with him.

"I don't know how you got here. You are lawyer and not a pilot anymore."

"I received orders to join this class so I'm here." Harm told him the truth but he left out the part about who and why issued these orders.

Before they could continue their not so friendly conversation their new commander for next two months ordered them to attention.

"Welcome here. You were selected as the first Navy pilots to train on Vipers. You will find out that they are different from the birds you flew so far and it is my job and job of other instructors to teach you how to fly them safely yet on the edge of their capabilities."

The whole group laughed a little. Their safety in the air was always the priority but they flew a lot of times above the normal envelope of their aircrafts.

"I read all of your files. Now I want to know few more information from you personally." He talked with each of the pilots and for some reason he left Harm as the last one.

"So what is your story, Lieutenant Commander Rabb? Unlike the others you only flew Tomcats for the Navy. And event that was long time ago. Do you think you can handle the one seater with only one engine?"

Harm chuckled. "Sir, I'm qualified for 11 different aircrafts including Stearman and I was forced to flew few others that I'm not qualified to."

"We will see what you can handle." This Rabb looked like pain in the ass and he would have to make sure that this pilot turned lawyer that somehow had enough hours in the air and current qualifications for carrier operations would not pull the rest of the class down.

**.**

**1600 local, Tuesday 18th May 1999, Luke AFB, Arizona**

Harm knocked on the Colonel's door. He knew that he was not the most popular one from their group but the sooner he talked to their commander the better.

"Sir, I know that the course just started but I'm asking for three days leave for the Independence weekend and the Monday after that."

"Commander, may I ask you why do you want that leave?"

"I'm getting married on Independence day at the Navy Academy chapel."

"I see. I will have to talk to the instructors but by that time you will have most of the classes and simulator time behind you. There should not be much problem to clear your flight schedule for a few days if you really are as good pilot as you think you are."

**.**

**1225 local, Thursday 3rd June 1999, Luke AFB, Arizona**

"And who is this beauty?" asked Captain Hill as they geared up for another training flight. Hill was Harm's flight instructor and so far they formed good work relationship.

"That is my Marine." Grinned Harm and looked at the picture of his soon to be wife.

"Navy pilot and a Marine? Thought that you usually do not like each other."

Harm remembered the moment when Mac gave him this poster. It was the evening before he departed from Washington and Mac was so sweet. She came to him wrapped in her bathrobe with a big gift envelope. She blushed a little when she gave him the envelope. Harm didn't understood why she blushed at that moment. When he took the picture out she blushed much more and Harm had to hug her and told her how much he loved what she done for him.

"We overcame that early in our relationship."

"You really are one unusual sailor, Rabb."

"And you don't know more that a fraction of it." Smirked Harm and zipped up his anti-g suit.

**.**

**1450 local, Thursday 3rd June 1999, JAG HQ**

When she put down the phone Mac did not know what to do. On one hand she already forgive her farther but on the other she was not sure if she could handle to be with him again. And there was also the possibility that she could meet her mother there if father Genaro would be able to trace her.

After a while she decided that it that she should go to California to be with her father during his last days. It was better than just let him die alone and be sorry afterward.

All she needed to do now was to call Harm and than tell Admiral Chegwidden that she needed to go to California in personal business.

**.**

**1336 local, Thursday 3rd June 1999, Luke AFB, Arizona**

When Harm returned from training flight he checked his cellphone and found that Mac called him. He got out of his flight suit and found quiet place so he could call her back.

"Hi, Mac. What's up?"

"My father is dieing. He asked for me." Mac's voice was somewhere between sad and angry.

"You should go to him."

"Yeah, I know." Sighed Mac to the phone. "I already decided that I will go."

"Do you want something from me?" Harm knew that with his leave for the wedding he already stretched nerves of the CO of their class. As it was father of his fiancée and his own it would be really hard to get few days off.

"Nothing from you but I think I would like your mom to be there with me."

"Should I call her?" asked Harm. He knew that had he not been stuck here he would go with his fiancée to give her the much needed moral support.

"Thanks, Harm but I will call her myself."

**.**

Mac sat at her desk and looked at the pile of files before her. She was glad that Admiral let her go. In her current state of mind she did not had enough strength to fight him for the leave. When she calmed herself enough with two chocolate hearts from Harm's Valentine gift she called Trish.

"Hi, Sarah."

"Hi, Trish. I need a favor from you."

"Anything, dear."

"My father is dieing and he asked for me. He is in Hospice of the Sacred Heart in Fresno. Can you please meet me there?" Mac hoped that Trish did not had anything more important on her schedule.

"Sure. Just call me when you know what flight will you be on."

"Thanks, Trish." Mac was relieved. It was definitely better to have some moral support in times like that.

**.**

**1610 local, Sunday 6th June 1999, Fresno, California**

Trish was with Mac most of the time during the past two days. All she knew about Sarah's father, Joe MacKenzie was what she told her. Mac suppressed her feelings for her parents for a long time. When they returned to their room the first night Mac cried and she hold her until the otherwise tough Marine regained her strength again. It was even more hard for the young Marine when her mother showed up.

As Mac went to confront her mother Trish backed off. It was painful meeting but Trish knew there was no place for her in this as Mac needed to be alone with her mother now. With Mac's temperament she sensed that she would only stay in their way.

Trish waited nearby for some time and looked at the scene before her. Two broken souls that needed to heal and the only way was to help each other. It was obvious to her that Sarah MacKenzie needed to forgive her mother and she could not interfere. From what Mac told her so far there was a lot of misunderstanding between mother and daughter.

After a while Mac calmed down a little so Trish decided to let them be really alone. Mac was responsible adult and even with her suppressed feeling she trusted her enough to return to the motel.

It took them long time and some bursts of anger on Mac's side but in the end both mother and daughter accepted that the past mistakes were behind them and they could and should forgive each other and Mac's father.

Mac left her mother and went to the motel room that she shared with Trish. She found her there as the older woman looked at some materials about local artist exhibition. Trish found some promising painters and one sculptor that were worth her time and probably some money.

Trish looked up from the brochure and her notes. "Sarah, I'm glad you talked to your mother."

"It helped me a lot. I now understand why she left us. It was hard for her but she did not had much choice."

"You were angrier at her than at your father, weren't you?"

Mac sighed. She realized it during her conversation with mother. "Yeah. I still did not forgive her completely."

"It will probably take some time." Trish looked at her and somehow knew there was something other on Mac's mind. "Some other thing troubling you?"

Mac just stood there. Let it to your best friend's and fiance's mother to know you better than you know yourself. "Trish, do you think that I should ask her to be at my wedding?"

"It's your call but I think you should. It will be much better for both of you. If you just ignore each other for the rest of your lives it will make you miserable."

**.**

When Mac made sure that her father would be buried properly at local cemetery she returned to her mother. She did not trusted her enough to for the burial but after much consideration she wanted her at the wedding after all.

Deanne MacKenzie did not know how to react when her daughter invited her to her wedding. She was honored but at the same time she knew that she was not part of her daughter's life since she left seventeen years ago.

"Sarah, I don't know if I should go."

"Please, I want you there. With uncle Matt in prison you are the only family I have left."

**.**

**0400 local, Sunday 10th July 1999, 6000 meters over Arizona**

Harm was glad that he had the classroom part nearly completely behind him. There was some of the advanced stuff that they still had to learn from manuals but it was mostly flying now. Instructors let them flew one seaters now and do standard combat maneuvers. He flew as a wingman to Commander Eliot, former XO of an aggressor squadron in Oceana.

"This is different than our system for sure." Harm was glad that he had the operation and could see clearly in the dark.

"Yup. You don't see the end of the boom but it give us the juice much faster."

Harm watched his indicators as the fuel transfer progressed. They took of with only quarter of maximum fuel and now they needed to top it up from the tanker.

"Hammer, two bandits at three hours. Sixty miles."

"Roger." Harm disengaged from the tanker and closed the fuel intake. "I see them. We are in range."

"Watch for missiles."

They were not shooting real missiles but the indicators showed the simulated ones and each death or screwed maneuver put them further from graduation. It was time to put all the time on simulators and previous lessons to good use.

**.**

**1600 local, Friday 23rd July, Luke AFB, Arizona**

Mac finished her investigation at Yuma early and were able to get to Luke AFB without any problems. Harm told her when the ceremony would start and she arrived with ten minutes to spare.

The ceremony itself was short one. Their instructors had few speeches in which they congratulated all the pilots and crew chiefs that graduated and after that the most senior pilot and crew chief thanked everyone. When everyone had their certificate it was time for the graduation party.

Mac went to the bar and asked for something without alcohol. She was relieved to find that Air Force thought about that. It was not because of alcoholics abut with the number of foreign pilots from different cultures some of them could not drink alcohol.

With glass of grape juice and her husband by her side she joined the conversation that some of the pilots already started. Unlike most of the family members that were present she was closer to the pilots than to the wives or parents so she did not left Harm's side for the whole time of the party.

"You know what they say about gold wings and dress whites?" teased Mac as they left two Air force pilots and the Top Gun commander. This was something between them that would probably never end.

"I know and I have no problem with that as long as you have only one pilot in mind, Mrs. Rabb."

"You are the most handsome one here, Flyboy." Mac lied a little. There were few other pilots that were as handsome as Harm but it did not mattered to her.

"Thanks, Ninja Girl."

**.**

* * *

**Next chapter – Engagements and Weddings**

* * *

**End note: ****Please give me some feedback. ****I hope you like this chapter. It came out longer than I expected and ****with some luck I will finish next chapter sooner that this one.**

**Info for this chapter: B****ased on ****no**** appearance in ****any ****JAG ****episode I presume that ****US Navy did not ****bought**** F-16****s for their**** aggressor squadrons ****in**** 80's but used ****the ****surplus A-4****s**** and F-5E/F ****up until 1999****. ****With budget cuts ****and too few spare parts ****they retired A-4****s**** and decided to ****acquire**** new F-16C/D from scratched FMS deal.**


End file.
